O espírito da Fênix
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Edward é o vampiro gardião da Fênix, mas um acidente acontece e a Bella passa a abrigar a fênix. Agora ele terá que cuidar dela e e tentar se manter lúcido diante da tentação única que ela representa... RESUMO COMPLETO NA FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** -

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em: **12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa: -**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**Nota do Autor: **Realmente espero que gostem e que comentem bastante =)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Prólogo**

_Inglaterra, 1665_

O grito rasgou o ar noturno. Pulsando com selvagem agonia, encheu a vasta habitação e ressonou pelos corredores. Os serventes, encolhidos de medo nos salões inferiores do castelo, apertaram com força as mãos sobre os ouvidos em um intento de bloquear os agudos gemidos. Inclusive os endurecidos soldados nos barracões fizeram o sinal da lua, a protetora da noite.

Na torre sul, o Duque de Granville passeava por sua biblioteca privada e seus traços escurecidos estavam talhados pelo desgosto. Diferente de seus serventes, ele não fez o sinal a sua frente e nem tentou afastar o mal de seus ouvidos. E por que deveria?

A maldade já tinha golpeado. Tinha invadido seu lar e ousado lhe manchar com sua imundície.

A única coisa que restava era purgar a infecção com um golpe desumano.

Colocando o capuz de seu casaco para assegurar-se que sua face desfigurada estava completamente escondida, alinhou os ombros curvos. Paciência, disse-se uma e outra vez. Logo a lua entraria no equinócio adequado e então o ritual teria por fim um final. A menina que tinha sacrificado às bruxas se converteria em seu valioso Cálice e seu sofrimento teria um final.

Virando bruscamente sobre seus pés, dirigiu-se para a janela acanalada que lhe oferecia uma boa vista da rica campina. Na distância podia ver o débil brilho das fogueiras. Estremeceu. Londres. A imunda Londres, infestada de camponeses, iria ser castigada por sua alma pecadora.

Um castigo que tinha saído dos desmantelados bordéis e varrido o caminho até seu santuário.

Suas mãos se apertaram aos flancos. Era inaceitável. Ele era um homem justo. Um homem de Deus que sempre tinha sido ricamente recompensado por sua pureza. Ter essa... vil enfermidade entrando em seu corpo era uma perversão de tudo o que acreditava e seguia.

Essa, é obvio, era a única razão pela que tinha permitido que os pagãos entrassem em sua propriedade, para trazer com eles aquela criatura do mal que estava atualmente presa com grilhões em sua masmorra.

Tinham-lhe prometido uma cura.

Um final à praga que estava consumindo sua vida.

E tudo o que lhe custaria era uma filha.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**N/A:** e aí? Gostaram? Querem continuação? Então comentem!

Bjos...

~° delly °~

P.S.: SE QUISER BETAR, mande me avise por comentário.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly Black Fenix

**Beta:** Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em: **12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa: -**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **Eu gostaria de agradecer ao único comentário que eu recebi, que foi da minha beta. Obrigadinha.

**N/B**: boom, eu tô amando betar essa fic, é tão lecal *-*  
e vamos mandar reviews né xeeente, se divirtam ae, hihi bjs :*

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

**

_Chicago, 2006_

— Oh, Deus, Bella. Não se deixe levar pelo pânico. Simplesmente não se deixe levar pelo pânico.

Inspirando profundamente, Bella Swan pressionou as mãos contra seu estômago com náuseas e estudou os fragmentos de cerâmica que jaziam pulverizados pelo chão.

Tinha quebrado um vaso. Bom, possivelmente mais que quebrado, tinha o feito em pedaços, dizimado e aniquilado o vaso, percebeu a contra gosto. Pois bem. Não era o fim do mundo.

Um vaso era um vaso. Certo?

Repentinamente fez uma careta. Não, um vaso não era só um vaso. Não quando era um vaso muito diferente. Um vaso de incalculável valor. Um que sem dúvida deveria estar em um museu. Um que era o sonho de qualquer colecionador.

Maldito inferno.

O pânico levantou sua feia cabeça uma vez mais.

Tinha destruído um vaso Ming que não tinha preço.

E se perdesse seu trabalho? De acordo, não era um grande trabalho. Demônios, sentia como se estivesse entrando na Dimensão Desconhecida cada vez que entrava na elegante mansão nos subúrbios de Chicago. Mas sua posição como acompanhante de Rosalie Hale apenas lhe exigia esforço. E o pagamento era muito melhor que passar droga em algum antro.

A última coisa que precisava era estar de volta nas longas filas do desemprego. Ou pior…

Deus querido, e se esperassem que pagasse o maldito vaso?

Inclusive, se havia tal coisa à venda a metade do preço teria que trabalhar dez anos para reunir tal soma. Acaso não fosse único em sua classe.

O pânico já não estava simplesmente aparecendo, estava retumbando através dela a todo vapor.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer, deu-se conta. A coisa amadurecida, responsável e adulta que fazer.

Esconder a evidência.

Jogando um olhar encoberto ao vasto vestíbulo, Bella se assegurou de que estava sozinha antes de ficar de joelhos e reunir as numerosas partes que sujavam o liso mármore.

Não era como se alguém fosse dar conta de que o vaso tinha desaparecido, tentou reconfortar-se. Rosalie sempre tinha sido uma reclusa, mas nas últimas duas semanas quase tinha desaparecido. Se não fosse por suas ocasionais e breves aparições para pedir que Bella preparasse essa repugnante beberagem de ervas que tomava com aparente prazer, Bella podia pensar que a mulher partiu sem dizer nada.

Certamente Rosalie não perambulava pela casa fazendo inventário de suas diversas quinquilharias.

Tudo que Bella precisava era assegurar-se de não deixar nenhum rastro de seu crime e certamente tudo iria bem.

Ninguém saberia nunca.

Ninguém.

— Bem, bem, bem... nunca pensei que veria você de quatro, querida. Uma posição das mais intrigantes e que leva a todo tipo de deliciosas possibilidades — disse uma voz zombadora arrastando as palavras, da entrada do salão.

Bella fechou os olhos e fez uma profunda exalação. Estava amaldiçoada. Tinha que ser isso. Que mais poderia explicar sua interminável rajada de má sorte?

Por um momento se manteve de costas, esperando em vão que o convidado de Rosalie, o completamente desagradável Edward Cullen, desaparecesse. Podia desaparecer. Sempre restava a combustão espontânea, os buracos negros ou os terremotos.

Desgraçadamente, o chão não se abriu para tragar-lhe, tampouco os detectores de fumaça começaram a dar o alarme. Ainda pior, realmente podia sentir o escuro e divertido olhar vagando sem pressa por sua rígida silhueta.

Reunindo seu maltratado orgulho, Bella se obrigou a virar-se lentamente, e manter o vaso quebrado escondido atrás dela enquanto contemplava a atual maldição de sua existência.

Ele não parecia uma maldição. A verdade absoluta era que parecia um delicioso, perigoso e pecaminoso pirata.

Ainda de joelhos sobre o chão, Bella permitiu que seu olhar viajasse sobre as botas negras de motociclista e as largas e poderosas pernas embainhadas em um jeans desgastado. Ainda mais acima passou pela camisa negra de seda que pendurava frouxamente sobre seu torso. Frouxamente, mas não o bastante frouxa, reconheceu com um calafrio traidor. Para sua grande vergonha, durante os últimos três meses encontrou-se olhando às escondidas o jogo de músculos ondulantes debaixo daquelas camisas de seda.

De acordo, talvez se tivesse permitido mais que umas meras olhadas às escondidas. Talvez tivesse estado olhando fixamente. Olhando estupidamente. Comendo-lhe com os olhos. Ocasionalmente babando.

Que mulher não o faria?

Apertando os dentes, obrigou-se a elevar o olhar até o rosto de alabastro com suas formas perfeitamente esculpidas. Uma testa larga, um estreito nariz aristocrático, afiadas e definidas maçãs do rosto e exuberantes lábios esculpidos. Tudo se juntava em uma feroz elegância.

Era o rosto de um nobre guerreiro. Um chefe.

Até que as pessoas notavam aqueles pálidos olhos verdes.

Não havia nada nobre naqueles perturbadores olhos. Eram penetrantes, perversos e brilhavam com uma zombadora diversão para o mundo. Eram olhos que lhe marcavam como um "tipo mau" tão facilmente como os longos cabelos acobreados que caíam com descuido para todos os lados.

Era sexo com pernas. Um predador. Do tipo que mastigava e cuspia mulheres como ela com patética facilidade.

Isso era, quando se incomodavam em notar mulheres como ela em primeiro lugar, o que malditamente não era muito freqüentemente.

—Cullen. Tem que chegar assim? — perguntou-lhe, desesperadamente consciente da valiosa confusão bem detrás dela.

Ele deu uma amostra de considerar sua pergunta antes de lhe oferecer um ligeiro encolhimento de ombros.

— Não, suponho que não _tenho_ que chegar assim. — murmurou com sua rouca voz de meia-noite. — Simplesmente me divirto fazendo-o.

— Bem, é um hábito muito vulgar.

Seus lábios tremeram com diversão ao chegar ainda mais perto.

— Oh, possuo hábitos muito mais vulgares, doce Bella. Vários que não duvido que encontrasse prazer se me permitisse demonstrar.

Deus, apostava que o faria. Aquelas grandes e diabólicas mãos sem dúvida fariam gritar uma mulher de prazer. E aqueles lábios...

De improviso estava esmagando a fantasia traidora e provocando o desgosto que com a maior segurança deveria estar sentindo.

— Argh. É asqueroso.

— Vulgar e asqueroso? — seu sorriso ampliou para revelar uns fabulosos dentes brancos. — Carinho, está em uma posição muito precária para estar lançando tais insultos.

Precária? Lutou contra o impulso de olhar para trás e descobrir se algum fragmento de seu crime era visível.

— Não sei o que quer dizer.

Com fluída elegância, Edward ficou de joelhos frente a ela e aqueles perturbadores dedos se elevaram para lhe acariciar ligeiramente a bochecha. Seu toque era fresco, quase frio, mas enviou uma assombrosa labareda de calor ardente através dela.

— Oh, acredito que sim. Acredito recordar um vaso Ming bastante prezado que estava acostumado a posar-se sobre aquela mesa. Diga-me, querida, roubou-o ou o quebrou?

Maldição. Ele sabia. Bella tentou pensar desesperadamente em alguma mentira plausível para explicar o vaso perdido. Ou em realidade, qualquer mentira, plausível ou não. Desgraçadamente, nunca tinha sido particularmente habilidosa com mentiras.

E não ajudava muito que seu persistente contato estivesse fazendo de seu cérebro um mingau.

— Não me chame assim. — murmurou fracamente ao final.

— Como? — suas sobrancelhas se elevaram.

— Querida.

— Por quê?

— Pelo fato óbvio de que não sou sua querida.

— Ainda não.

— Nunca.

—Tsc, tsc — Edward estalou a língua e seus dedos se moveram para lhe riscar descaradamente os lábios. — Ninguém nunca advertiu você que é perigoso desafiar ao destino? Tem a tendência de voltar e te morder. — seu olhar vagou sobre o pálido rosto e a suave curva do pescoço. — Às vezes bem literalmente.

— Nem em um milhão de anos.

— Posso esperar. — disse com voz rouca.

Ela apertou os dentes enquanto aqueles habilidosos dedos viajavam para baixo pelo arco de sua garganta e pela gola de sua camisa lisa de algodão. Simplesmente estava brincando com ela. Demônios, o homem flertaria com qualquer mulher que tivesse um coração batendo.

E talvez com umas poucas que não o tivessem.

— Se esse dedo se mover mais para abaixo sua estadia no mundo vai ser grandemente mais curta.

Ele soltou uma suave risada afogada ao permitir à contra gosto que sua mão caísse.

— Sabe, Bella, algum dia se esquecerá de dizer não. E nesse dia, tenho intenção de fazer você gritar de prazer.

— Meu Deus, como é possível que leve com você esse ego?

O sorriso de Edward era puramente cínico.

— Acredita que não noto? Todas essas olhadas às escondidas quando acredita que não estou olhando? O modo como treme quando passo roçando em você? Os sonhos que atormentam suas noites?

Presunçoso sapo inchado.

Bella deveria rir. Ou desprezá-lo. Ou inclusive esbofetear sua arrogante cara. Em vez disso enrijeceu como se houvesse enlouquecido alguma fibra sensível que nem sequer sabia que possuía.

— Não tem que estar em algum lugar? — apertou os dentes— Na cozinha? Nas bocas-de-lobo? Nos fogos do inferno?

Surpreendentemente as feições de pirata endureceram enquanto seus lábios se torciam em um sorriso sardônico.

— Boa tentativa, meu carinho, mas não necessito que me condene aos fogos do inferno. Isso foi realizado faz muito tempo. Por que estaria aqui?

Bella elevou suas sobrancelhas, intrigada por sua insinuação de amargura. Pelo amor de Deus, que mais podia querer? Possuía o tipo de vida cômoda que a maioria dos playboys obcecados com sexo só podiam sonhar. Um lar elegante. Roupas caras. Um volvo prateado. E uma amante perfeita que não só era jovem, mas também o suficientemente bonita para pôr a qualquer varão quente e incômodo. Sua vida dificilmente estava em baixa.

Diferente da sua própria.

— Oh sim, realmente deve sofrer — replicou, com o olhar movendo-se rapidamente sobre a camisa de seda que custava mais que todo seu guarda-roupa — Meu coração simplesmente se rompe por você.

Os olhos chapeados cintilaram com um assombroso calor enquanto o feroz poder que sempre ardia a seu redor formigou através do ar.

— Não se atreva a falar de coisas das quais não sabe nada, querida. — advertiu.

"_Deixa isso para lá, Bella",_ advertiu-se. Independentemente de seu fácil encanto, o homem era perigoso. Um autêntico menino mau. Só os bobos brincam de propósito com fogo.

Naturalmente, quando se referia aos homens, bem podia ter tatuado a palavra idiota na testa.

— Se você não gosta de estar aqui, então, por que não vai?

Ele a olhou em um inquietante silêncio antes que seus olhos se entrecerrassem lentamente.

— Por que não vai você?

— O que?

— Eu não sou o único que está sofrendo aqui, verdade? Cada dia parece se murchar um pouco mais. Como se sua frustração e tristeza tivessem tomado outro pedaço de sua alma.

Bella quase caiu de costas ante sua aguda percepção. Ela nunca tinha sonhado que alguém pudesse ter notado o desespero por sua monótona existência, nem tampouco o crescente medo de que logo estaria muito velha e cansada para preocupar-se de estar indo a nenhuma parte.

Com segurança não este homem.

— Você não sabe nada.

—Conheço uma prisão quando vejo uma. — murmurou— Por que permanece presa quando poderia escapar tão facilmente?

Ela deixou escapar uma curta risada sem humor. Facilmente? Obviamente não era tão perceptivo como lhe tinha dado crédito.

— Porque necessito desse trabalho. Diferente de você, não tenho uma amante generosa que me paga as faturas e me mantém na moda. Alguns de nós temos que ganhar nosso pagamento com um trabalho real.

Se pensava que o tinha insultado, estava longe de acertar. De fato, suas afiadas palavras simplesmente lhe devolveram esse humor zombador que ela achava tão malditamente perturbador.

— Acha que sou o amante de Rosalie?

— Não é?

Ele levantou um ombro.

— Nossa... relação é um pouquinho mais complexa que isso.

— Oh sim, sem dúvida é. Ser brinquedinho de uma rica e elegante mulher é surpreendentemente complexo.

— É por isso que tenta me manter a distância? Por que acredita que compartilho a cama de Rosalie?

— Mantenho a distância porque eu não gosto de você.

Ele se inclinou para frente até que os lábios estiveram quase tocando os seus.

— Pode ser que você não goste, doçura, mas isso não evita que me deseje.

O coração dela se esqueceu de pulsar enquanto lutava por não cortar essa superficial distancia e sair da incerteza. Um beijo. Só um beijo. A necessidade era quase insuportável.

Não, não, não. De verdade queria ser um pobre divertimento para se livrar do aborrecimento? Não tinha jogado esse humilhante jogo antes?

— Sabe Edward, tive minha cota de imbecis em minha vida, mas você...

O controlado insulto teve uma assombrosa interrupção. No ar houve um repentino e crepitante calor. Tão eletrizante como o golpe de um relâmpago.

Nervosa pela formigante sensação, Bella virou a cabeça para as escadas justo quando uma ensurdecedora comoção rasgou a casa. Pega com a guarda baixa caiu de costas, com o ar fora de seu corpo.

Por um momento ficou perfeitamente quieta. Esperou que o teto se derrubasse sobre ela. Ou que o chão se abrisse e a tragasse.

Que diabos tinha acontecido? Um terremoto? Uma explosão de gás? O fim do mundo?

Fosse o que fosse, tinha sido suficiente para tirar as pinturas das paredes e derrubar as mesas. De repente o vaso Ming que tinha quebrado fazia jogo com todos os outros objetos de grande valor.

Sacudindo a cabeça para esclarecer o toque de campainha de seus ouvidos, Bella inspirou profundamente. Bem, ao menos parecia estar viva, disse a si mesma. E embora estivesse segura de ter uns poucos machucados, não percebeu que nada vital estivesse realmente perdido ou perfurado.

Deitada no chão de costas, ouviu o baixo grunhido animal, mas ainda assim conseguiu fazer que lhe pusessem os cabelos da nuca em pé. Senhor, agora o que é?

Lutando por ficar direita, deu uma olhada pelo sujo vestíbulo. Surpreendentemente estava vazio. Nenhum animal selvagem. Nem um louco aproximando-se.

Nem Edward.

Com o cenho franzido, Bella ignorou seus instáveis joelhos e se obrigou a ir próxima as escadas. Onde tinha ido Edward? Tinha sido golpeado pela explosão? Ou arrojado fora do vestíbulo? Tinha desaparecido simplesmente em uma baforada de fumaça?

Não, não, naturalmente que não. Pressionou a mão contra sua dolorida cabeça. Estava ficando louca. Devia ter estado inconsciente durante um momento. Isso explicaria tudo. Sem dúvida ele tinha ido comprovar os danos. Ou pedir ajuda.

Seu trabalho certamente era assegurar-se que Rosalie não estivesse ferida.

Concentrando-se em pôr um pé diante do outro, uma tarefa alarmantemente difícil, conseguiu escalar as amplas escadas de mármore e torpemente percorreu o corredor. Ao final da longa ala oeste, a porta do quarto de Rosalie já estava aberta e ela passou pelo portal.

Não foi mais longe.

Um grito afogado saiu de sua garganta enquanto seu olhar aberto varria a demolida habitação. Como escada abaixo, as pinturas e vários objetos tinham sido atirados ao chão, a maioria deles feitos em pedaços além de todo reconhecimento. Mas ali o caos geral tinha deixado as paredes enegrecidas e em alguns lugares desintegradas em pó. Inclusive as janelas tinham sido arrancadas de seu lugar.

Seu olhar flutuou sobre a enorme cama que estava jogada em um canto e ao final ao centro do quarto onde Edward estava ajoelhado frente a uma massa forma golpeada.

— Oh, Meu Deus! — sustentando as mãos contra a boca, Bella tropeçou para frente, com o coração firmemente preso na garganta. — Rosalie.

Dando-se conta de sua presença pela primeira vez, Edward levantou a cabeça de um puxão para olhá-la com o cenho franzido. Quase distraidamente, Bella notou a palidez mais forte de sua pele e o estranho brilho frenético em seus olhos prateados.

Obviamente ele estava tão desesperado quanto ela.

— Saia daqui — grunhiu ele.

Ela ignorou sua advertência enquanto caía de joelhos frente ao corpo queimado. Qualquer que fosse seu secreto desgosto pela mulher bela e fria de coração, foi esquecido enquanto as lágrimas fluíam por suas bochechas.

—Está… morta? — disse com voz rouca.

—Bella, disse para sair. Agora! Sai desse quarto. Fora dessa casa.

Às escuras e furiosas palavras continuaram, mas Bella já não estava escutando. Em vez disso observou com fascinado horror como uma das mãos queimadas se crispava sobre o tapete. Maldito inferno. Estaria a pobre mulher ainda viva? Ou era alguma horrível brincadeira de sua imaginação?

Congelada pela surpresa, Bella olhou fixamente os dedos que continuavam sacudindo-se e contraindo-se ainda mais perto. Era como estar em um pesadelo. Uma sensação que se fez mais profunda quando a mão se abriu para cima e lhe agarrou o pulso com um doloroso apertão.

Abrindo a boca para gritar, Bella descobriu que seu fôlego era arrancado do corpo. Uma frieza estava estendendo dos dedos que se cravavam em sua carne. Uma frieza que avançava lentamente por seu sangue com uma abrasadora e implacável agonia. Com um gemido, tentou desesperadamente liberar a mão do brutal agarre.

Iria morrer, deu-se conta com assombrada incredulidade. A dor estava arranhando seu coração, ralentizando seus batimentos cardíacos até que esteve condenado a deter-se. Iria morrer e nem sequer tinha se incomodado a viver ainda.

Que idiota tinha sido.

Levantando a cabeça, encontrou-se com o brilhante olhar metálico de Edward. Seus belos e zombadores traços pareciam sombrios a tênue luz. Sombrios e afiados por algo que podia ter sido fúria, arrependimento ou desespero.

Tentou falar, mas uma brilhante labareda de luz ardeu através de sua mente, e com um grito estrangulado se afundou de cabeça na bem-vinda escuridão.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Comentem, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em: **12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa: -**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**Nota do Autor: **Eu diria que a fic está começando a ficar boa =))

**N/B: **As coisas estão ficando tensas por aqui, haha comentem gente *-*

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo 2**

_Rodeada por uma névoa prateada de dor, Bella flutuava em um mundo que não era de todo real._

_Estava morta?_

_Certamente não. Nesse caso estaria em paz, não? Não sentiria como se seus ossos estivessem sendo lentamente esmagados e sua cabeça estivesse a ponto de explodir._

_Estava morta, então essa coisa da outra vida era uma enorme e asquerosa fraude._

_Não. Tinha que estar sonhando, tranqüilizou-se ao fim. Isso certamente explicaria que a névoa prateada estivesse começando a apartar-se._

_Curiosa apesar do vago sabor de medo no ar espiou através da luz trêmula. Momento depois pôde ver uma escura câmara de pedra que estava fracamente iluminada por uma tocha oscilante. No centro do chão de pedra jazia uma jovem com túnica branca. Bella franziu o cenho. A cara pálida da mulher era notavelmente familiar, embora fosse difícil determinar exatamente os traços enquanto a mulher se retorcia e gritava em óbvia agonia._

_Ao redor de sua forma prostrada se sentavam em círculo mulheres com capas cinza, segurando-se as mãos e cantarolando em voz baixa. Bella não podia captar as palavras, mas parecia como se estivessem levando a cabo algum tipo de ritual. Possivelmente um exorcismo. Ou um feitiço._

_Lentamente uma mulher de cabelo cinza ficou em pé e elevou as mãos para o teto escurecido._

— _Se eleve Fênix e manifeste seu poder. — gritou com tom ressonante — O sacrifício é devotado, o convênio selado. Benze nosso nobre Cálice. Benze-a com sua glória. Ofereça-lhe o poder de sua espada para lutar contra o mal que ameaça. Convocamos-lhe. Aparece._

_Chamas cor carmesim surgiram por toda a câmara enquanto as mulheres continuavam cantarolando, revoando no ar espesso antes de rodear a mulher que gritava sobre o chão. Então, tão abruptamente como tinham aparecido, as chamas se fundiram com a pele da mulher._

_A mulher de cabelo cinza virou bruscamente a cabeça para um canto escurecido._

— _A profecia se cumpriu. Que se aproxime a besta._

_Esperando algum horrível monstro de cinco cabeças que encaixaria perfeitamente neste pesadelo extravagante, Bella conteve o fôlego quando um homem vestido com uma camisa branca desgrenhada e calções de cetim até o joelho se adiantou, com um pesado colar de metal e correntes penduradas no pescoço. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, deixando que seu comprido cabelo azeviche lhe cobrisse o rosto, mas isso não deteve o tremor de premonição que baixou centímetro a centímetro pela coluna vertebral de Bella._

— _Criatura do mal foi escolhida entre todas as outras — entoou a mulher.— Malvado é seu coração e ainda assim é bento. Entregamos-lhe o Cálice. Em fogo e sangue lhe vinculamos. Na sombra da morte lhe vinculamos. Por toda a eternidade e mais à frente lhe vinculamos._

_A tocha flamejou de repente e com um terrível grunhido, o homem elevou a cabeça._

_Não. Não era possível. Nem sequer no estranho e ridículo mundo dos sonhos. Especialmente não neste que parecia tão horrorosamente real._

_Ainda assim, não havia possibilidade de engano com essa aterradora beleza. Ou esses olhos entre verdes e vermelho vivo._

_Edward. _

_Estremeceu de horror. Isto era uma loucura. Por que essas mulheres o tinham prendido? Por que o chamavam de monstro? Uma criatura do mal?_

_Uma loucura, sem dúvida. Um sonho. Nada mais, tentou convencer-se._

_Então sem advertência, a ansiedade que percorria sua coluna se converteu em absoluto terror. Com pura raiva, Edward andou para frente bruscamente e os perfeitos traços de alabastro ficaram banhados pela luz oscilante. A mesma luz oscilante que revelava suas compridas e mortíferas presas. _

Quando Bella despertou ao fim, a névoa prateada e as bordas mais afiadas de sua dor tinham desaparecido.

Ainda assim, com estranha cautela, obrigou-se a permanecer perfeitamente imóvel. Depois do dia que já tinha suportado, esse não parecia o melhor momento para estar lançando-se e movendo-se com estupidez em seu estilo habitual. Em vez disso tentou avaliar seus arredores.

Jazia sobre uma cama, decidiu ao final. Não sua própria cama, entretanto. Esta era dura, cheia de ondulações e tinha um aroma de mofo que nem sequer queria considerar. Na distância, podia ouvir o som do tráfego ao passar e, mais perto, o som amortecido de vozes ou possivelmente um televisor.

Bom, não estava na casa chamuscada de Rosalie. Já não estava em uma úmida masmorra com mulheres que gritavam e demônios. E não estava morta.

Isso certamente era um progresso, não?

Reunindo coragem, Bella elevou lentamente a cabeça do travesseiro para dar uma olhada à sombria habitação. Não havia muito que ver. A cama em que jazia ocupava a maior parte do reduzido espaço. Sobre ela havia paredes nuas e as cortinas floreadas mais feias que já havia visto. Aos pés da cama havia uma cômoda quebrada que sustentava um televisor antigo e num canto uma cadeira andrajosa.

Uma cadeira que atualmente estava ocupada por um homem grande de cabelo negro como o azeviche.

Ou não era um homem?

Seu coração se contraiu com um medo crescente enquanto seu olhar passou sobre o adormecido Edward. Deus. Tinha que estar louca para pensar o que estava pensando.

Vampiros? Vivinhos e abanando o rabo... Ou o que fosse que faziam os vampiros... em Chicago? Panaquice. Estupidez. Estava se encaminhando para a loucura.

Mas o sonho. Tinha sido tão vívido. Tão real. Inclusive agora podia cheirar o ar pestilento e úmido e o aroma acre da tocha. Podia ouvir os gritos e cantos. Podia ouvir o estalo contínuo de pesadas correntes. Podia ver Edward sendo empurrado para frente e as presas que o marcavam como a uma besta.

Real ou não, tinha-a posto o bastante nervosa para desejar um pouco de espaço entre Edward e ela. E possivelmente várias cruzes, umas poucas estacas de madeira e uma garrafa de água benta.

Logo que se atreveu a respirar, Bella se levantou e passou as pernas pela borda do colchão. Sua cabeça ameaçou se rebelar, mas apertou os dentes e se empurrou para frente. Queria sair dali.

Queria estar em sua familiar casa, rodeada por suas coisas familiares.

Queria sair desse pesadelo.

Dando um passo instável atrás de outro, Bella cruzou o quarto. Estava a ponto de alcançar o trinco da porta quando se produziu o mais fraco dos sussurros atrás dela. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram antes que um par de braços de aço a rodeassem.

— Não tão rápido querida. — murmurou uma escura voz diretamente em seu ouvido.

Por um momento sua mente ficou em branco e se paralisou de medo. Então o pânico puro tomou o controle.

Arqueando as costas, tentou lhe chutar freneticamente as pernas.

— Me deixe partir. Solte-me.

— Partir? — os braços simplesmente se apertaram ante sua luta—. Diga-me, carinho, onde planeja ir?

— Isso não é seu assunto.

Surpreendentemente ele soltou uma risada curta e sem humor.

— Meu Deus, não sabe como desejaria que isso fosse verdade. Ambos seríamos livres, compreende isso? Seríamos livres. Agora estamos presos um ao outro.

Bella ficou quieta ante suas amargas e acusadoras palavras.

—O que quer dizer?

Ele esfregou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça, num gesto estranhamente íntimo antes de girá-la firmemente para que enfrentasse seu brilhante olhar.

— Quero dizer que se tivesse mantido seu precioso nariz fora do que não era seu assunto, ambos teríamos podido seguir alegremente nosso caminho. Agora, por causa de seu ato de heroísmo, aonde vá, o que faça e o que condenadamente pense é muito mais que meu assunto.

De que demônios estava falando? Inconscientemente seu olhar percorreu rapidamente os perfeitos traços de alabastro. Quão último precisava era mais problemas.

— Está louco. Solte-me ou...

— Ou o que? — exigiu ele com tom sedoso.

Boa pergunta. Lástima não ter uma brilhante resposta.

— Eu... gritarei.

As sobrancelhas escuras se elevaram com sardônica diversão.

— E realmente quer descobrir que tipo de herói vai se apressar em resgatar você neste lugar? Quem crê que será? O vendedor local de crack? As putas que trabalham no vestíbulo? Sabe, eu apostaria pelo bêbado da porta do lado. Havia um definitivo aroma de violação no ar quando levei você nos braços por diante dele pelo corredor.

De repente Bella entendeu onde estavam, os vis aromas e os ecos de desespero. Dante a tinha levado a um dos infinitos e sórdidos hotéis que atendiam as necessidades dos pobres e dos desesperados.

Poderia haver estremecido de asco se essa não tivesse sido a menor de suas preocupações.

— Não poderiam ser piores que você.

Ele se enrijeceu ante sua acusação e sua expressão se tornou reservada.

— Palavras bastante duras para o homem que muito bem poderia ter salvado sua vida.

— Homem? Isso é o que é?

— O que disse?

Os dedos se afundaram em seus ombros e Bella compreendeu tardiamente que enfrentar Edward diretamente poderia não ter sido a decisão mais sábia.

Ainda assim, tinha que saber. A ignorância podia ser uma bênção, mas também enlouquecedoramente perigosa.

—Você... te vi. No sonho. — estremeceu quando as lembranças arderam através de sua mente— Estava preso e elas cantavam e vocês... suas presas...

— Bella — a olhou profundamente nos olhos— Sente-se e explicarei.

— Não. — deu uma frenética sacudida à cabeça. — O que vai fazer comigo?

Os lábios dele se retorceram ante seu alto tom.

— Embora em diversas ocasiões passaram por minha cabeça várias idéias tentadoras, no momento quero só falar com você. Consegue se acalmar o suficiente para escutar?

Por ele não ter rido e nem dito que ela tinha enlouquecido pelo que contou do sonho só aprofundou o terror de dela. Ele sabia do sonho. Reconhecia-o.

Deixando que seu instinto tomasse o controle, Bella se obrigou a fingir uma resignação que estava longe de sentir.

—Tenho escolha?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Na realidade não.

— Muito bem.

Seguindo fracamente sua liderança para a cama, Bella esperou até que Edward estivesse convencido de sua vitória antes de esticar a mão e lhe empurrar com força. Pego com a guarda baixa, cambaleou e em uma piscada ela estava escapando para a porta.

Foi rápida. Ter crescido com cinco irmãos mais velhos assegurava que tinha muita prática fugindo de um massacre em potencial. Mas surpreendentemente só tinha dado uns quantos passos quando os braços de Edward se envolveram a seu redor e a elevaram sobre seus pés.

Com um grito amortecido, esticou os braços sobre a cabeça e aferrou dois punhados de sedosos cabelos. Ele soltou um grunhido baixo quando lhe deu um violento puxão. Ainda aferrando seu cabelo com uma mão, moveu a outra para afundar as unhas no flanco de seu rosto.

— Demônios, Bella. — resmungou e seu apertão se afrouxou enquanto tratava de se esquivar do seu ataque.

Sem perder um momento, Bella se retorceu para liberar-se e, virando-se, dirigiu um ponta pé nas partes íntimas de Edward, golpe que ao longo dos anos tinha provado conseguir que inclusive o maior dos homens tivesse que parar-se em seco. Ele ofegou enquanto se dobrava de dor. Sem deter-se para admirar seu trabalho, Bella se equilibrou para a porta.

Nesta ocasião, se arrumou para tocar realmente a tranca, mas foi rudemente levantada, atirada sobre um amplo ombro e carregada de volta à cama. Chiou de novo quando Edward a lançou facilmente sobre o pestilento colchão e depois a seguiu, cobrindo seu corpo combativo com outro muito maior e muito mais duro.

Mais aterrada do que tinha estado em sua vida, Bella contemplou a pálida face com sua beleza sobrenatural. Estava aguda e perturbadoramente consciente dos músculos compactos que se pressionavam contra os dela. E do conhecimento de que a tinha completamente a sua mercê.

Insegura do que ia ocorrer, sobressaltou-se quando um lento sorriso curvou os lábios dele.

—Tem poderosas armas por ser uma coisa tão diminuta, querida. —murmurou — Pratica esses truques sujos com freqüência?

De algum modo as brincadeiras conseguiram aliviar um pouco de seu raivoso medo. Certamente se ia matar-lhe, não seria tão indulgente para lhe dar conversação, certo?

A menos, é obvio, que os vampiros preferissem um pouco de bate-papo antes do jantar.

—Tenho cinco irmãos mais velhos. — disse apertando os dentes.

—Ah, isso explica. Sobrevivência do mais apto, ou neste caso, sobrevivência de quem tenha o arsenal mais sujo.

— Saia de cima de mim.

Ante isso ele elevou as sobrancelhas.

—E me arriscar a ficar como um eunuco? Não, obrigado. Terminaremos nossa discussão sem mais arranhões, puxões de cabelo ou golpes baixos.

Ela fulminou com o olhar sua zombadora expressão.

—Não temos nada que discutir.

—Oh, não, — disse ele arrastando as palavras— nada além do fato de que sua chefa acaba de assar-se num quarto, o fato que eu sou um vampiro e o de que graças a sua estupidez, agora tem a cada demônio da vizinhança atrás de sua cabeça. Absolutamente nada que discutir.

Chefas assadas, vampiros e agora demônios? Era muito. Mais que muito.

Bella fechou os olhos enquanto seu coração se encolhia de horror.

—Isto é um pesadelo. Meu Deus, por favor, faz que Freddy Krüger atravesse a porta.

—Não é um pesadelo, Bella.

—Não é possível. — Abriu a contra gosto as pálpebras para encontrar o brilhante olhar prateado. — É um vampiro?

Ele fez uma careta.

—Minha herança é a última de suas preocupações neste momento.

Herança? Engoliu o histérico desejo de rir.

—Rosalie sabia?

—Que sou um vampiro? Oh, sim, sabia. — seu tom era seco— De fato, poderíamos dizer que isso era um requisito para meu emprego.

Bella franziu o cenho.

—Então ela era um vampiro também?

—Não. — Edward fez uma pausa como se considerasse cuidadosamente suas palavras. Ridículo já que poderia havê-la informado que Rosalie era uma bruxa e conhecia Harry Potter e ela não teria movido nem um músculo enquanto a retinha em sua implacável garra. — Ela era... um Cálice.

— Cálice? — o sangue frio. A mulher que gritava em agonia. As chamas carmesins. — A Fênix. — sussurrou.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram com surpresa.

—Como sabe disso?

—O sonho. Eu estava em uma masmorra e havia uma mulher deitada no chão. Acredito que as outras mulheres estavam levando a cabo algum ritual sobre ela.

—Rosalie. — resmungou ele— Deve ter passado para você uma porção de suas lembranças. É a única explicação.

—Passado suas lembranças? Mas isso é... — suas palavras se desvaneceram quando um zombador sorriso curvou os lábios dele.

—Impossível? Não crê que já estamos além disso?

Estavam, é obvio. Tinha entrado em tropeções em algum mundo de fantasias onde tudo era possível. Como Alice no país das maravilhas.

Só que em vez de gatos que desapareciam e coelhos brancos, havia vampiros e misteriosos Cálices e quem sabia o que mais.

—O que fizeram a ela?

—Converteram-na em um Cálice. Uma vasilha humana para uma poderosa entidade.

— Essas mulheres eram bruxas?

— Na falta de um termo melhor, sim

Genial. Simplesmente genial.

—E puseram um feitiço sobre Rosalie?

Os olhos prateados brilharam sob a luz sombria.

— Foi bem mais que um feitiço. Convocaram o espírito da Fênix para que vivesse dentro de seu corpo.

Bella quase podia sentir as chamas carmesins que tinham ardido na carne da mulher. Estremeceu de horror.

—Não estranho que tenha gritado. O que faz essa Fênix?

—É uma... barreira.

O olhou de esguelha com cautela.

—Uma barreira contra o que?

—Contra a escuridão.

Bem, isso deixava tudo tão claro como o barro. Impacientemente Bella se retorceu sob o homem que a prendia contra a cama.

Um mau movimento.

Como se um raio a tivesse golpeado de repente, foi vibrantemente consciente do corpo duro encravado no seu. Um corpo que a tinha açoitado mais de uma noite em sonhos.

A mandíbula de Edward se enrijeceu ante os movimentos involuntariamente provocadores e seus quadris se moveram instintivamente em resposta.

—Crê que possa ser um pouco mais claro? — conseguiu pronunciar sufocadamente.

—O que querer que diga? — exigiu ele com tom crispado.

Bella lutou por manter seus pensamentos concentrados. Bom Deus. Esse não era o momento de ficar pensando em... em... nisso.

—Algo um pouco mais específico que a escuridão.

Houve um momento de silêncio, como se ele estivesse travando sua própria batalha. Então ao fim encontrou seu olhar diretamente.

—Muito bem. O mundo dos demônios se refere à escuridão como o Príncipe, mas na realidade não é um ser real. É mais um... Espírito, como é a Fênix. Uma essência de poder que os demônios chamam para realçar suas habilidades escuras.

—E a Fênix faz algo a esse Príncipe?

—Sua presença entre os mortais afastou o Príncipe deste mundo. São dois opostos. Nenhum pode estar no mesmo lugar que o outro no mesmo momento. Não sem que ambos sejam destruídos.

Bem, isso parecia uma coisa boa. O primeiro raio de esperança em um dia muito pouco prometedor.

—Assim, não há mais demônios?

Ele elevou um ombro.

—Permanecem, mas sem a presença tangível do Príncipe estão debilitados e confusos. Já não se agrupam para atacar com força e raramente caçam aos humanos. Foram forçados a permanecer entre as sombras.

—Isso é bom, suponho. — disse ela lentamente — E Rosalie era essa barreira?

—Sim.

—Por quê?

Ele piscou ante a abrupta pergunta.

—Por quê?

—Por que a escolheram? — esclareceu Bella, não de todo segura de por que lhe preocupava saber. Só sabia que nesse momento parecia importante. —Era uma bruxa?

Estranhamente Edward se deteve, quase como se estivesse considerando responder a sua pergunta. Ridículo depois de tudo o que já lhe tinha revelado. O que podia ser pior que o fato de que estava sendo mantida cativa por um vampiro? Ou de que a única pessoa que mantinha a todas as coisas más e aterradoras na noite estivesse agora morta?

—Não foi escolhida, foi oferecida em sacrifício por seu pai — confessou ele ao fim, a contra gosto.

—Foi sacrificada por seu próprio pai? — Bella piscou alarmada. Demônios, sempre tinha pensado que seu pai era um firme candidato para maldito do ano. Tinha sido sempre brutal só redimido pelo fato de que tinha feito todo o mau ao lado de uma garrafa de uísque. Ainda assim, não a tinha dado como pasto para um bando de bruxas enlouquecidas. — Como pôde fazer tal coisa?

Os elegantes traços se endureceram com uma raiva ancestral.

—Muito facilmente. Era poderoso, rico e acostumado a sair-se bem em tudo. Ou o era até que foi golpeado pela praga. Em troca da cura, entregou às bruxas sua única filha.

—Puta merda. Isso é horrível.

—Suponho que pensou que era um intercâmbio justo. Ele se curava e sua filha se fazia imortal.

—Imortal? — Bella conteve o fôlego com súbita esperança— Então Rosalie ainda está viva?

Os formosos traços se endureceram ainda mais.

—Não, está bem morta.

—Mas... como?

—Não sei. — seu tom era áspero pelas emoções que sentia. — Ao menos ainda não.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando envolver seu dolorido cérebro ao redor das conseqüências de semelhante morte.

—Então a Fênix se foi?

—Não, não se foi. Está... — sem advertência, Edward fluiu até ficar em pé, com a cabeça voltada para a porta fechada. Um tenso silêncio encheu o quarto antes que ao fim seu olhar voltasse para a sobressaltada face de Bella. —Bella, devemos ir. Agora_._

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_Querem continuação?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Name:** O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em: **12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa: -**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **Weeeee... \0/

Muito obrigada pelos vários comentários na fic *-* Só por causa deles é que eu vou postar esse capítulo beeeem rápidex. Entón se tu queres que o proximo também venha rápido é só comentar, adicionar a fic (e a autora *-*) aos seus favoritos e aos seus alertas... Porque é como se vocês fizessem três comentários e não apenas um.

Agradecimentos especiais a Bunny93 que comentou e adicionou a fic aos favoritos e alertas, a Cecilia23 e a Nath Tsubasa Evans que comentou nos dois capítulos, muuuitissímo abrigada mesmo garotas!

Os seus cometários serão respondidospor e-mail diretamente da conta do ff, vejam no seu inbox. Ok?

E não deixem de comentar nesse capítulo também...

**N/B:** tb quero um edward pra me proteger e me calar com um beijo *-* FOEIDOIEODEIDEO  
comentem gente, reviews fazem bem as autoras e betas tb né, é só clicar nop botãozinho verde lá, não custa nada :D

bjs :*

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo 3**

Edward amaldiçoou ferozmente sua estupidez.

Durante 341 anos tinha permanecido como guardião da Fênix. Não por gosto e não sem ferver a fogo lento com fúria por seu destino, mas com absoluta dedicação. Não é como se tivesse tido escolha. Aquelas bruxas se encarregaram disso.

Mas agora, quando o perigo era maior, esquecia de si mesmo, sendo apenas capaz de concentrar-se na ameaça que tinha entre as mãos.

Impacientemente jogou o emaranhado cabelo para trás. Condenado inferno, não era a toa que estivesse distraído. Nas poucas horas anteriores, tinha suportado mais sobressaltos dos que tinha tido em séculos. A morte da imortal Rosalie. A feroz e imensurável alegria que sentiu quando as algemas começavam a afrouxar-se. E o horror de ver a Fênix sendo gravada em Bella.

_Na Bella!_

Duplamente condenado inferno. Olhou para sua magra figura. A mulher tinha sido uma praga e uma peste desde que tinha chegado à propriedade de Rosalie. Com a pele tão suave como a seda. Os vulneráveis olhos. E as ardentes paixões que buliam lentamente embaixo dessa atitude de "que-se-dane-o-mundo". Chamava-lhe como um canto de sereia. Um saboroso bocado que tinha toda intenção de consumir a sua conveniência.

Mas agora tudo tinha mudado. Agora já não era mais uma adorável diversão. Não mais uma pequena brincadeira. Estava sob seu amparo. E a protegeria até a morte.

—Vamos — ordenou em um tom suave, convocando seus antigos instintos — Algo se aproxima.

Esforçando-se para ficar em pé, olhou-o com cautela.

—O que?

Agarrou-a pelo braço firmemente.

—Demônios — se estendeu com seus sentidos, tocando a escuridão que sentia — E mais de um.

Ficou pálida, mas com essa força interior que Edward sempre tinha admirado, nem desmaiou, nem gritou, nem fez todas essas coisas chatas que os mortais são tão propensos a fazer quando se enfrentam com o místico.

—Mas certamente não nos incomodarão. Não temos nada que possam querer.

Os lábios dele se curvaram.

—Está equivocada, linda. Temos um tesouro além de todos os sonhos.

—O que?

—Temo que as outras vinte perguntas tenham que esperar até mais tarde, Bella.

Aproximando-a mais a seu flanco, cruzou silenciosamente para a quase oculta porta situada ao lado da cama. Estendendo a mão, girou o trinco e empurrou para abri-la. A madeira se estilhaçou quando o fecho inútil foi arrancado do marco. Mantendo ainda Bella perto, jogou a porta através das sombras do quarto contiguo, dirigindo apenas um olhar ao bêbado que roncava no esquecimento da vodca sobre a cama.

Edward se dirigiu diretamente para a estreita janela. Forçando-a para abri-la, virou-se para inclinar-se mais perto da orelha de Bella.

—Fique perto de mim e não faça ruído — sussurrou— Se nos atacarem, quero que fique atrás de mim e não corra. Tentarão assustar você para levá-la até uma armadilha.

—Mas quero saber por quê…

—Agora não, Bella — grunhiu impacientemente— Se quiser sair viva daqui, necessito que confie em mim. Pode fazê-lo?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Na escuridão Edward podia sentir a fragilidade de seu controle. Estava tremendo e só podia esperar que seu iminente colapso pudesse ser retardado até conseguir estar a salvo.

Ao final respirou com força e a contra gosto assentiu com a cabeça.

—Sim.

Edward a olhou profundamente nos olhos, assustado pelo despertar de algo que não podia ter sentido. Afeto.

—Então vamos.

Agarrando sua mão, ajudou-a a subir através da estreita janela, esperando até que estivesse sobre a escada de incêndios antes de segui-la na escuridão. Deteve-se apenas um momento, olhando o sujo beco que havia abaixo. Seus instintos lhe advertiram que vários demônios espreitavam nas cercanias. Infelizmente, ficar significaria ser rodeado e apanhado. Não tinham mais escolha que seguir em frente.

Ou em seu caso, para baixo.

Edward lhe assinalou com a cabeça para a próxima escada. Com passos resistentes, Bella cruzou a plataforma e se forçou a descer pelas travessas. Ele esperou até que ela chegasse embaixo antes de dar um passo para a borda e saltar, aterrissando junto a sua tremente figura.

Quando separou os lábios para falar, ele estendeu uma mão para lhe pressionar um dedo sobre a boca, sacudindo bruscamente a cabeça. O perigo lhe produzia coceira sobre a pele. Algo estava perto. Muito perto. Virando-se para um grande contêiner, deu um passo lento para frente.

—Mostre-se — ordenou.

Houve um sussurro nas sombras seguido por um agudo chiado de garras sobre o pavimento antes que uma forma grande e forte aparecesse lentamente. A primeira vista, teria sido fácil desprezar ao intruso por causa de sua aparência, uma torpe e descerebrada besta. Com a grossa pele, supurantes furúnculos e uma disforme cabeça que luzia três olhos, era o claro exemplo do monstro de debaixo da cama. Mas Edward estava muito familiarizado com esse demônio em particular e sabia que sob toda essa fealdade havia uma ardilosa inteligência muito mais mortal que qualquer músculo.

—James — Edward lhe ofereceu uma zombadora reverência.

—Ah, Edward — a profunda e retumbante voz tinha um acento educado e elegante como se tivesse estado em um fino internato. Um contraste ridículo com sua aparência brutal. — Sabia com segurança que passaria por aqui assim que captasse o rastro desses cães infernais. Tentei treiná-los durante séculos para que sejam um pouco discretos, mas sempre têm que entrar correndo quando a cautela nos viria melhor.

Assegurando-se de permanecer exatamente entre Bella e o demônio, Edward lhe ofereceu um débil encolhimento de ombros.

—Os cães infernais nunca foram conhecidos por sua inteligência.

—Não. Uma pena, realmente. Ainda assim, têm sua utilidade. Como por exemplo, eliminar as presas para que eu não precise perder tempo com essa porcaria — James lançou um olhar desdenhoso para o decrépito hotel — Devo dizer, Edward, que sempre acreditei que tinha melhor gosto.

—Que lugar melhor para me esconder da escória que sob seus próprios narizes?

James soltou uma retumbante risada que provocou um eco sobrenatural no beco.

—Uma tática inteligente salvo pelo fato de que cada irmão na cidade pode cheirar a sua beldade a um quilômetro de distância. Temo que não haja esconderijo.

Edward amaldiçoou silenciosamente. Apesar de Bella levar a Fênix, ainda não tinha adquirido completamente seus poderes ou nenhum conhecimento a respeito de como controlá-los. Até que o fizesse, seria um farol para cada demônio que houvesse na zona.

—Subestima minha habilidade — disse lentamente em tom sedoso.

—Oh não, nunca seria tão estúpido para subestimar você, Edward. — o demônio deu um passo para frente, suas unhas chiando no pavimento e levantando pó — Diferente de muitos na irmandade, eu posso sentir facilmente o poder que foi forçado a manter sob controle todos esses aborrecidos anos. Por isso que estou bastante disposto a deixar você partir. Não tenho desejo de te matar.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Me permitirá partir?

—É obvio. Nunca me deu prazer matar a meus companheiros demônios — James lançou o que podia passar vagamente por um sorriso, considerando sua tripla fila de dentes — Deixa à garota e prometo a você que nunca será incomodado de novo.

Ah! Edward abruptamente compreendeu a verdade. James estava sozinho. E não estava muito seguro de poder vencer a um vampiro. Ao menos não antes que pudessem chegar os outros demônios reunidos e complicassem as coisas.

—Uma oferta bastante generosa — murmurou Edward.

—Acredito que sim.

—Ainda assim, acredito que entregar um tesouro tão inestimável deve valer algo mais tangível. Depois de tudo, se vê forçado a brigar comigo pela moça, pode se encontrar tendo que compartilhar a glória com qualquer quantidade de demônios que apareçam correndo nessa direção.

Um repentino golpe no centro de suas costas lhe assegurou que Bella tinha escutado suas insultantes palavras. E naturalmente tinha chegado à conclusão previsível. Depois de tudo, ele era um vampiro malvado.

Andando para trás, agarrou a esbelta mão em um apertado punho. Não podia arriscar-se que fugisse.

James entrecerrou os olhos. Os três.

—O que pode haver mais tangível que sua vida?

Edward deu de ombros.

—Não vale a pena viver uma eternidade se me vejo reduzido a me derrubar ante a miséria. Como disse, estou acostumado a um estilo de vida bastante luxuoso que está a ponto de acabar-se sem a Rosalie.

—Por que você… — Com um rouco grunhido, Bella lutou freneticamente contra seu agarre, chutando-o com uma selvageria que teria feito cair de joelhos um mortal.

—Silêncio, amor — ordenou sem nem sequer virar a cabeça— James e eu estamos a ponto de começar as negociações.

—Porco. Monstro. Besta.

Edward ignorou os chutes que acentuavam cada palavra enquanto encontrava o divertido olhar de James.

—Uma coisinha fogosa — chiou o demônio.

—Um defeito de caráter que pode ser facilmente corrigido.

James flexionou os avultados músculos.

—Bem facilmente. Agora vamos terminar com isso. Qual é seu preço?

Edward fingiu considerá-lo.

—Um fornecimento preparado de sangue, é obvio. Nestes dias e época, realmente é muito perigoso estar caçando entre o povo.

—Bastante simples.

—E possivelmente umas poucas Shantong para manter minha guarida cálida pelas noites — murmurou, escolhendo deliberadamente demônios que eram conhecidos por seu insaciável apetite sexuais.

—Ah, um vampiro com um gosto delicioso. Isso é tudo?

Notando o triunfo brilhando nos olhos de James, Edward ao fim julgou que tinha chegado o momento oportuno. O demônio estava consumido por delírios de grandeza enquanto oferecia a Fênix a seu Príncipe escuro.

—Realmente, não. Também necessitarei isso — soltando Bella, agachou-se e com um movimento fluido agarrou as adagas ocultas em suas botas. No mesmo movimento rodou para frente, com as adagas já abandonando suas mãos enquanto voltava a ficar em pé.

Durante um momento James simplesmente permaneceu em silencio na escuridão. Era quase como se não tivesse notado ainda as adagas profundamente cravadas em seu olho central e a outra que se sobressaía sob seu ventre. Tanto estava em choque como se era indiferente ao perigo, os mísseis mortais tinham feito seu trabalho; com um gemido, derrubou-se sobre o vil lixo que sujava o beco.

Edward não vacilou enquanto se deslizava para frente. Com eficiência, cortou a garganta de James e lhe tirou o coração. Nunca era tão estúpido para supor que um demônio estava morto até que sustentasse seu coração entre as mãos. Por fim, satisfeito, levantou-se para recuperar as adagas e voltar para Bella. Ela se retirou apressadamente de sua cercania, com os olhos abertos de angústia.

—Bella.

—Não — levantou as mãos— Fique longe de mim.

Sufocando duramente um momento de impaciência, Edward se forçou a retornar as ensangüentadas adagas às botas e a alisar o enredado cabelo antes de dar outro passo para aproximar-se. Ela estava a um passo de sair correndo. Um deslize e se encontraria perseguindo-a pelo labirinto de becos.

Um pensamento malvadamente delicioso sob circunstâncias mais normais surgiu tristemente. Essa noite, entretanto, era tudo menos normal.

—Bella, o demônio está morto — a acalmou — Não fará mal a você.

—E o que me diz de você? — reclamou com tom desigual— Iria me vender a essa… coisa. Por sangue.

—Não seja tola. É obvio que não ia vender-lhe — agarrou-a com força pelo queixo, forçando-a a encontrar seu sereno olhar— Só tentava distrair James o tempo suficiente para golpeá-lo. Caso não tenha notado, era maior que eu. Pareceu melhor evitar uma desagradável briga.

A língua dela apareceu para tocar os lábios. Foi um gesto diminuto e involuntário e ainda assim fez que os dedos de Edward se esticassem sobre a pele delicada. Não importava o perigo sobre eles, tê-la tão perto agitava um doloroso e feroz anseio. Um que temeu não poder aplacar durante muito tempo.

—Por que deveria confiar em você? — gemeu.

Seus lábios se curvaram quando baixou a mão e a estendeu para ela.

—Porque no momento, querida, não tem escolha.

Passou um longo momento enquanto batalhava com seus próprios demônios antes de aceitar ao fim que os demônios que atualmente os estavam caçando eram muito mais perigosos que ele.

Ainda assim, era óbvia a inapetência com a que ao final pôs a mão sobre a sua.

Sem lhe dar tempo para pensar pela segunda vez, Edward agarrou seus dedos e, com um puxão, estavam deslizando-se através da escuridão. Estava assombrado pelo brilho de desilusão que lhe produziu o persistente temor que lhe tinha Bella. Que outra coisa esperava de uma mortal?

Infelizmente, saber que o considerava só um passo acima daquelas malvadas criaturas que os perseguiam, e possivelmente nenhum completo, mas bem como meio passo de bebê, deixava-lhe uma sensação de vazio.

Virando para descer por um beco lateral, Edward continuou meditando sobre a mulher que se esforçava por lhe manter o passo as suas largas pernadas. Meditando e estremecendo-se com a consciência da carne cálida tocando a sua. O que explicava sem dúvida por que tinha a guarda baixa quando o cão infernal saltou bruscamente do edifício sobre eles e o derrubou ao chão.

Em um batimento do coração, um mortal cão de caça o sujeitou contra o chão, o ácido de seus dentes gotejando na carne de Edward com uma dor abrasadora.

—Condenado inferno — resmungou— Pestilenta e lamacenta parte de merda.

Esticando-se, Edward estava preparando-se para capturar o pescoço do demônio e rompê-lo quando houve uma repentina rajada de ar, seguida pelo repugnante rangido de ossos. Ele piscou quando o cão caiu a seu lado, obviamente morto.

—Está ferido?

Como uma visão de um sonho, Bella estava inclinada sobre ele, o rosto sujo e os cabelos em completo desalinho, mas sua expressão era de gentil preocupação. Edward levou um momento para saborear a encantadora vista antes de se apoiar relutantemente nos cotovelos. Girando a cabeça, olhou ao demônio que se convulsionava antes de voltar a prestar atenção em Bella.

—Bom golpe, amor — murmurou, notando o cano mofado que sustentava na mão. — Uma assassina de demônios extraordinária, de fato. Quase tão boa como…

—Pronuncia o nome Buffy e cravarei uma estaca em você — advertiu, levantando o cano com um movimento ameaçador.

Ele riu arrogantemente.

—Muito me atemoriza, doçura, mas se realmente quer terminar o trabalho, deveria ser de madeira.

—Isso pode arrumar-se.

—Sem dúvida — Virou para ficar em pé e a segurou. — Infelizmente terá que esperar até mais tarde. Agora devemos seguir com nosso caminho.

Tomando-a pelo braço, Edward já estava de novo movendo-se pelo beco, agora mantendo seus sentidos alerta. Agudamente, terrivelmente alerta.

Merda do diabo. Tinha sido derrubado por um cão infernal. Em frente de uma formosa mulher. Não estava disposto a ser humilhado de novo.

Assassinado, possivelmente. Estacado, morto ou decapitado, possivelmente. Uma alternativa muito mais preferível para um vampiro orgulhoso. Mas não humilhado.

Durante quase meia hora se moveram em silêncio, deslocando-se inclusive mais profundamente pelos becos. Não houve mais ataque surpresa, mas Edward ainda podia sentir os demônios ao longe.

Maldição, precisava descobrir se ainda estavam seguindo-os ou se ele e Bella tinham conseguido cobrir seus rastros.

Diminuindo o passo, procurou entre as sombras até descobrir uma estreita porta na parte de atrás de um edifício de tijolo. Olhou ao redor para assegurar-se de que estavam sozinhos antes de levantar a perna e golpear a pesada porta tirando-a das dobradiças. Houve um fraco rangido seguido de uma sufocante nuvem de pó, mas Edward não se deteve em nenhum momento. Empurrando Bella para entrar na garagem abandonada, apoiou-se contra o retorcido batente para manter a vigilância sobre qualquer desagradável verme que pudesse espreitar na escuridão.

Passaram uns momentos tensos antes que Bella, ao fim, terminasse sua forçada paciência.

—O que estamos fazendo aqui? — demandou.

—Esperando.

—Sabe ao menos aonde vamos?

—Longe daqui.

Bella rangeu os dentes.

—Tão pasmosamente ambíguo como sempre. Suponho que acredite que isso faz você mais escuro e misterioso.

—Oh, mas sou escuro e misterioso — se arriscou a jogar um olhar sobre o ombro para encontrar outro ardente olhar em troca— Não é assim como você gosta dos homens?

—Quero-os com coração pulsante e que gostem de quiche, não de sangue — lhe devolveu o golpe rapidamente.

Edward riu entre dentes enquanto voltava a olhar ao beco.

—Como pode estar tão segura, amor? Ainda não tentou com um vampiro. Posso prometer a você que será uma experiência que nunca esquecerá.

—Deus, deve estar mal da cabeça. Ou ser o mais arrogante…

Edward levantou bruscamente a mão em advertência.

—Shh.

Ficando alerta instantaneamente, Bella apareceu na escuridão.

—Vem algo?

—Sim. Fique atrás de mim.

Esperaram em tenso silêncio até que ao fim puderam ouvir suaves sons de passos aproximando-se. Cheirando o repugnante ar, Edward se assegurou rapidamente que os intrusos eram humanos e não demônios antes de relaxar seus tensos músculos. Não era um perigo real para ele.

Então, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo zumbido estático de uma voz saindo de um walkie-talkie e ouviu Bella ofegar.

— Cullen, é a polícia. Podem nos ajudar — sussurrou antes de sair de trás dele para a porta.

Por puro instinto, Edward se esticou para estreitar a delicada figura entre seus braços. Facilmente a arrastou de volta ao edifício e a pressionou contra a parede. Suas mãos se elevaram para golpeá-lo ferozmente no peito, mas antecipando já o grito que ia pôr em evidência sua presença, ele baixou a cabeça e lhe cobriu a boca com a sua.

Suas intenções eram honoráveis. O beijo simplesmente era uma forma de deter o desastre. Mas no momento que tocou a acetinada tentação de seus lábios, toda honra foi esquecida.

Um calor ardente flamejou entre eles enquanto enrijecia o abraço e a devorava com uma fome que não podia ocultar. Condenado inferno, queria-a. Queria saboreá-la, seduzi-la, consumi-la até que sua escura necessidade fosse saciada.

Inquietamente as mãos de Edward deslizaram para cima por suas costas, acariciando a tentadora pele da nuca antes de afundar-se nos cabelos. Sustentou-lhe a cabeça enquanto continuava lhe saqueando a boca, esquecendo qualquer pensamento de perigo na neblina do prazer.

Apertada contra ele, Bella se enrijeceu momentaneamente pela comoção do repentino abraço, mas com grande velocidade, deixou escapar um gemido baixo e lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços enquanto abria os lábios. Quase como se tivesse estado esperando esse momento com a mesma feroz intensidade que ele.

Ante a inconfundível capitulação, Edward instintivamente suavizou os lábios, aprofundando os beijos com persuasiva intenção. Ela se agitou inquieta contra suas endurecidas coxas enquanto seus lábios se moviam para deslizar-se sobre as lisas bochechas e descer pelo arco do pescoço. Estava afogando-se no apaixonado fogo que tinha liberado nele.

—Bella… minha doce Bella… Quero sentir você debaixo de mim — disse com voz baixa e áspera.

Sentiu o estremecimento ansioso sob seu tato antes que o empurrasse bruscamente para olhá-lo com enormes e dilatados olhos.

—Está louco? — sussurrou, pressionando os dedos contra seus intumescidos lábios.

Pego despreparado pelo brusco rechaço, Edward apertou os dentes e colocou as mãos grosseiramente nos bolsos dos jeans. Foi uma severa batalha dominar o desejo que ainda pulsava por seu tenso corpo. Um rápido puxão, uns poucos beijos quentes e a teria no poeirento chão, embainhado profundamente em seu corpo.

Felizmente a prudência abriu espaço lentamente na neblina de sua mente e dando um cuidadoso passo atrás, olhou-a com certa calma.

—Estava tentando deter você para que não acabássemos os dois mortos. Não podia permitir chamar esses policiais — explicou em tom suave.

Ela franziu o cenho.

—Crê que esses demônios infestaram o corpo policial de Chicago?

—Não, acredito que no momento que tentasse explicar a esses agradáveis policiais sem imaginação que estávamos sendo perseguidos por viciosos demônios e cães infernais, nos encontraríamos encerrados em uma adorável cela acolchoada. Se primeiro não nos lançassem em uma cela pelo assassinato de Rosalie. Não sei você, mas prefiro não ser preso por uma camisa de força ou convidado a uma cela com uma espetacular vista do amanhecer.

A expressão de Bella endureceu, como se quisesse discutir sua lógica. Então se abraçando pela cintura, exalou outro molesto suspiro.

—Bem. E qual é sua brilhante solução? Arrastar-nos por estes becos repugnantes por toda a eternidade?

Ele deu de ombros, voltando para a porta aberta.

—Não tanto tempo, espero. Conheço um lugar, mas devo me assegurar que nos livramos que nossos amigos sedentos de sangue.

—Deus, que confusão — murmurou.

Edward forçou suas presas a cortá-lo enquanto os estremecimentos subsistentes de desejo torturavam seu corpo.

—Por uma vez, amor, estamos completamente de acordo.

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_Adicionem aos seus favoritos?_

_E_

_Aos seus alertas?_

_E_

_Comenta?_

_Se_

_Não for pedir muito..._

_Claro._

_*____*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Name:** O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em: **12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo... Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la. Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa: -**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/B: **aah, a autora é má, na melhor parte ela para DOEIDEODIEO então comentem pra ela continuar né *-* bjs

**N/A**: Num sou má naum senhorita Bruna

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo 4**

**.  
**

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella estava esgotada.

Tinha suportado a explosão de uma casa, a violenta morte de sua chefe, tinha sido perseguida por demônios (um dos quais tinha matado com suas próprias mãos), horas de caminhada por becos com vis aromas e ser beijada por um vampiro. E para ser honesta, não estava segura do que a tinha assustado mais.

Agora, entretanto, um dilacerador cansaço a tinha invadido por inteiro.

Doíam-lhe os pés, cheirava como um fétido lixeiro e uma paralisante confusão nublava sua mente. Demônios, neste momento pagaria a qualquer demônio que estivesse à espreita para que se lançasse sobre ela e a tragasse inteira.

Infelizmente, as horrorosas criaturas que tinham parecido tão decididas a destruí-los fazia três escassas horas, aparentemente tinham desaparecido no momento em que podiam ter sido úteis e só ficou o caminhar com dificuldade sobre suas pernas trementes detrás de um silencioso vampiro.

Possivelmente isto era o inferno, teorizou. Possivelmente de verdade tinha morrido na misteriosa explosão e agora estava condenada a vagar por becos escuros e infestados de demônios durante toda a eternidade.

_Não, não o inferno_, sussurrou-lhe uma voz traiçoeira. Não se fosse oferecer uma eternidade de beijos de um magnífico vampiro que a fazia derreter-se em um atoleiro de dolorosa necessidade.

Seu coração saltou um renegado pulsar antes que sacudisse com brutalidade na cabeça.

Obviamente estava delirando. Beijos de vampiro. Deus. Sem dúvida o fedor tóxico a tinha levado a limite. Suficiente, era suficiente.

-Cullen — parando de repente, dobrou os braços sobre o peito — Não posso ir mais longe.

Com uma clara relutância, ele parou na esquina do beco e virou para encontrar-se com seu obstinado e fixo olhar.

Tão cansada como se encontrava, seu fôlego lhe entupiu a garganta. Banhado pela apagada luz dourada, Edward era surpreendentemente formoso. Os cabelos enferrujados solto. Os traços elegantemente ferozes. Os olhos verdes que brilhavam com um perigo mortal. Tudo isso se combinava para criar uma visão que estava destinada a debilitar os joelhos de qualquer mulher.

Felizmente ignorante de seus traidores pensamentos, Edward estendeu a mão para segurar a sua.

—Estamos chegando, prometo-lhe isso — disse brandamente.

A expressão de Bella só endureceu ante suas palavras.

—Está dizendo isso há meia hora.

Os lábios dele tremeram com malvado regozijo.

—Sim, mas agora não minto.

—Ugh — ela se apoiou contra o edifício de tijolo, muito cansada para preocupar-se de que estava acrescentando mais imundície a que a cobria. O que eram uns poucos passos a mais?

—Deveria ter enfiado uma estaca em você quando tive a possibilidade.

Uma sobrancelha negra se arqueou ante seu irritado tom.

—Sabe Isabella, realmente é uma mulher ingrata.

—Não, estou cansada, tenho fome e tudo o que quero é ir para casa.

Os traços de Edward se abrandaram quando estendeu uma mão e aproximou a mulher à dureza de seu corpo. Meigamente, acariciou seus enredados cachos com uma mão.

—Sei querida. Sei.

Vampiro ou não, Bella descobriu que sua carícia era estranhamente calmante. E deliciosamente maravilhosa. Sem um pensamento consciente, apoiou a cabeça contra seu amplo peito.

— Edward, esta horrível noite se acabará?

—Pelo menos isso posso prometer a você. — assegurou, lhe dando um pequeno puxão até que estiveram fora do beco, em uma estreita ruela— Vê o edifício da esquina? Esse é nosso destino. Pode fazê-lo?

Ela avaliou o singelo edifício, chegando à conclusão de que devia ter sido um hotel fazia anos. Um hotel que agora era úmido, mofado e sem dúvida infestado de comunidades inteiras de ratos famintos. Deu um suspiro enquanto assentia a contra gosto para ele.

Estava muito cansada para discutir por besteiras. Se uns poucos ratos e uma cadeira podre eram o preço para descansar seus pés doloridos, então que assim fosse.

—Vamos —resmungou.

Aceitando de boa vontade a ajuda de Edward, Bella coxeou através da rua, ao redor do edifício para a parte traseira. Ele não fez caso da estreita porta que se pendurava languidamente de suas dobradiças e em troca estendeu a mão para tocar um dos tijolos soltos perto da janela. Assombrosamente (bem, possivelmente não tão assombroso nesta particular noite), um brilho prateado encheu o ar e antes que Bella pudesse fazer perguntas sobre o que tinha ocorrido, Edward a tinha empurrado pelo véu místico para um enorme vestíbulo carmesim e dourado.

Parando com um tropeço, Bella deu uma olhada a seu redor com os olhos muito abertos. Era impossível. Não havia nenhuma praga de ratos neste lugar. Não nas negras colunas de mármore, paredes carmesins aveludadas e teto decorado com pinturas de formosas mulheres nuas.

Era exuberante e exótico e, bom, mais que um pouco decadente.

—O que é esse lugar? — sussurrou maravilhada.

Edward riu ironicamente ao agarrá-la pelo braço e a conduziu para uma cavidade oculta ao final do quarto.

—Melhor não perguntar.

—Por quê?

Ignorando a pergunta, ele afastou uma cortina de gaze adornada com lantejoulas de estrelas douradas e a levou por um escuro corredor até que chegaram a uma última porta. Abrindo-a com um puxão, esperou que ela entrasse para fechar a porta atrás deles com firmeza e acender as luzes.

Para seu grande alívio, Bella descobriu uma grande habitação muito mais cômoda que o luxuoso vestíbulo que acabavam de deixar atrás. Havia uma sólida calidez devido ao revestimento de madeira e os móveis de couro dispersos sobre um tapete de cor marfim. Assemelhava-se mais a uma propriedade rural inglesa que a um luxuoso bordel, sentenciou.

Passeando distraidamente para estudar os livros encadernados em couro que enchiam a estante de uma parede, tomou fôlego profundamente antes de voltar-se para encontrar o cauteloso olhar fixo de Edward.

—Estaremos a salvo aqui?

—Sim, o edifício é propriedade de um conhecido meu. Tem um feitiço que impedirá a qualquer um sentir sua presença aqui. Humano ou demônio.

Feitiço? Bom, isso soava… menos estranho que tudo o que tinha ocorrido durante essa estranha tarde. Ainda assim, Bella sentiu que havia muito mais que não lhe contava. Sempre um mau sinal.

—E seu amigo? — exigiu.

—O que?

—É humano ou demônio?

Edward deu de ombros.

—É um vampiro.

Bella pôs os olhos em branco para o teto de vigas.

—Ótimo.

Com uma graça silenciosa, de repente ele estava em pé diante dela, sua expressão implacável na tênue luz.

—Sugiro que tente ocultar esse juízo tão desagradável que tem, querida. —advertiu em tom sedoso. — Necessitaremos da ajuda de Jasper se quisermos sobreviver durante os próximos dias.

Dando-se conta de repente que tinha sido mais que um pouco grosseira com o homem que tinha salvado sua vida mais de uma vez nas últimas horas, Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Sinto muito.

Os olhos prateados se obscureceram quando Edward acariciou meigamente suas acaloradas bochechas com a parte posterior dos dedos.

—Há algumas coisas que devo fazer. Quero que permaneça aqui — os dedos se deslizaram sob seu queixo enquanto a olhava fixamente aos olhos—. E independente do que acontecer, não abra essa porta até que eu volte. Entendeu?

Um tremor percorreu suas costas. Iria deixá-la? Sozinha?

Por Deus! E se não voltasse? E se algum demônio a atacasse enquanto ele não estava?

—E se…

Reunindo sua destroçada coragem, Bella elevou o queixo. _Deixa de se comportar como uma débil sem caráter_, repreendeu-se. Maldição! Tinha estado cuidando de si mesma desde que tinha quatorze anos. Não só de si mesma, mas também de sua mãe, desde que a mulher descobriu que a vida era mais fácil de aguentar no fundo de uma garrafa de uísque.

E tudo sem a ajuda de um vampiro pecaminosamente gostoso.

—Entendo.

Como se sentisse o esforço que lhe custava aparentar essa valentia, os dedos de Edward lhe apertaram o queixo. Olhando-a fixamente, baixou lentamente a cabeça.

—Bella — sussurrou.

Brandamente roçou os lábios nos dela. Uma e outra vez. Seu toque era ligeiro como uma pluma, mas suficiente para fazer que seu corpo inteiro formigasse de prazer. Formigasse e tremesse e muitas outras coisas estimulantes.

Por fim ele levantou a cabeça e se afastou. Ainda cambaleando pelos efeitos do beijo, ela olhou em silêncio como ele dava a volta para deixar o quarto. Só quando a porta soou firmemente ao fechar-se detrás dele que recordou a necessidade de respirar.

Bem…

Parecia que seus pés não estavam nem de perto tão cansados como pensava, já que tinha os dedos firmemente curvados de prazer.

Um impulso histérico de rir borbulhou em sua garganta quando se moveu para deixar-se cair em um sofá de couro. Beijos de vampiro, sim. Estava louca. Essa era a única explicação. Estava louca de pedra.

E felizmente muito esgotada para preocupar-se nesse momento.

Permitindo que sua cabeça repousasse nas almofadas de couro, Bella inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez em horas, não estava olhando sobre seu ombro em busca de demônios, cães ou abrindo passo entre lixo podre. Nem sequer havia um vampiro à vista.

No momento simplesmente poderia relaxar.

Relaxar? _Sim, lógico_, burlou uma voz em sua cabeça.

Inspirou outro profundo fôlego. Poderia fazer isto. Tudo o que precisava era um pouco de concentração.

_Relaxe, relaxe, relaxe_, cantarolou mentalmente. Ajeitou-se mais profundamente entre as almofadas. Reduziu o ritmo de sua respiração. Tentou imaginar uma formosa cascata, um pacífico prado, o som de baleias (sem importar como demônios soassem).

Todas as tentativas foram utilizadas, até que finalmente foram perturbadas quando um calafrio percorreu sua pele.

Uma repentina certeza de que não estava sozinha fez que seus olhos revoassem abertos e sua cabeça se erguesse. Seu coração se deteve quando compreendeu que seus instintos não se equivocaram.

Havia um homem em pé no centro do quarto.

Não, não um homem, corrigiu-se imediatamente. Agora que conhecia a verdade sobre Edward, podia detectar o que aqueles traços tão perfeitos e a forma intensamente elegante significavam.

Não que esse vampiro fosse a viva imagem de Edward, concluiu rapidamente. Era mais alto e mais magro, com uma ondulação de duros músculos sob o casaco carmesim aveludado que caia quase até seus joelhos e calças negras de cetim. Tinha os cabelos compridos, que eram como prata pálida da luz da lua e seus olhos eram como a escuridão alarmante da meia-noite. E apesar de seus traços formosos, havia uma rigidez em seu semblante que enviou um calafrio por suas costas.

Esse não era um encantador e perverso menino mau.

Este era um delicioso anjo cansado que se mantinha afastado do mundo que o rodeava.

Levantando-se lentamente, ela se encontrou lambendo os lábios com nervosismo quando ele avançou despreocupado para frente. Seu fixo olhar meia-noite a percorreu de cima abaixo com uma intensidade desconcertante. Não se deteve até que esteve a um mero passo dela.

— Isabella certo?

A escura voz fluiu como mel quente sobre ela. Uma voz tão mortalmente fascinante como o resto dele. Caramba. Pertencia à categoria de perigosos, com P maiúsculo.

- Bella.

De todo modo, Edward não a teria deixado ali se não acreditasse que a deixava em boas mãos. Pode ser que não soubesse muito sobre seu vampiro salvador, mas sabia que não a entregaria deliberadamente como jantar a um de seus amigos.

—Sim, e você, suponho, é Jasper — obrigou-se a murmurar em um tom educado.

—Muito ardilosa. — os escuros olhos percorreram seus delicados traços e a queda de cachos dourados— E encantadora.

Encantadora? Um ligeiro cenho franziu seu rosto. Estava cego? Ou de fato estava planejando algo infame? Nunca tinha sido mais que medianamente passável. E isto era quando não estava coberta de imundícies de vários becos.

—Obrigado… acho.

Os lábios do vampiro se torceram em um sorriso suave.

—_Você_ não tem que me tratar com tanta desconfiança. Nunca me alimento de meus convidados. É ruim para os negócios.

Bom, isso era um alívio. Bella esclareceu a seca garganta.

—E do que se trata seu negócio?

—Sou alcoviteiro. — disse simplesmente.

—É um cafetão?

Sua suave risada lhe recordou com força Edward quando inclinou a cabeça a um lado.

—Nada tão vulgar — ronronou em tom baixo — Ofereço… ah não, Edward não me agradeceria se a expusesse a semelhantes histórias amorosas. É assombrosamente protetor com você — sem nenhuma advertência, elevou a mão para lhe acariciar brandamente a bochecha — E é uma pequena maravilha.

Ela ficou rígida de inquietação.

—Como?

—Tanta pureza — seu penetrante olhar escrutinou seu tenso corpo antes de voltar para seu pálido rosto — Um farol dourado na escuridão.

Primeiro encantadora e agora pura? Esse pobre vampiro incrivelmente formoso realmente devia estar mal da cabeça.

Não era um pensamento muito consolador.

—Temo que deva ter me confundido com outra pessoa — respondeu em tom lento e compreensivo.

Seus lábios se estiraram como se compreendesse que temia por sua saúde mental.

—Não me refiro à castidade — ondeou elegantemente a mão — Uma obsessão humana tão aborrecida. Ou inclusive ao espírito que agora leva dentro de você. Falo de sua alma, Isabella. Conheceu a tragédia e inclusive o desespero, mas permanece incorrupta.

Bella retrocedeu um passo cuidadosamente, desejando com desespero que Edward voltasse. Havia algo muito desconcertante nesse Jasper.

—Não sei do que está falando.

—O mal, a luxúria, a avareza… as paixões mais escuras que tão facilmente tentam aos mortais.

—Bom, suponho que todo mundo é tentado.

—Sim, e muito poucos resistem — cortou a pequena distância entre eles, seus dedos outra vez riscando a linha de sua bochecha— Tanta inocência está obrigada a ser uma atração irresistível para os que caminham na noite. A maldade sempre procura a redenção assim como as sombras procuram a luz.

O cérebro dela começava a doer por tentar seguir as escuras revelações. Vá à merda, e ela que pensava que Edward falava de forma confusa.

—Ah… de acordo — ela resmungou, retrocedendo outro passo em seu estranho baile — Onde está Edward?

Jasper deu de ombros.

—Não me deu seu itinerário completo, mas sei que foi em busca do café da manhã.

Seu estômago deu um repentino grunhido de alívio. Nem sequer podia recordar sua última comida. O que significava que fazia muito tempo.

—Graças a Deus, estou morta de fome. Espero que traga… — as deliciosas imagens de tortilhas com ovo e toucinho foram empanadas de repente pelo pensamento do que Edward devia estar tomando como comida prévia ao amanhecer. Estremeceu.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha dourada ante seu inequívoco estremecimento.

—Não se preocupe, encantadora Bella. Não foi caçar — movendo-se com uma graça hipnótica, Jasper abriu com rapidez um painel oculto na parede para revelar um pequeno frigorífico cheio de escuras garrafas. — Estas garrafas são a casa de um vampiro. Sempre possuo um amplo fornecimento de sangue sintético. O café da manhã é para você.

Aliviada de forma ridícula por saber que Edward não estava chupando a vida de desgraçados pedestres, Bella deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

—Ah, isso é bom.

Fechando o painel, o vampiro riu de forma misteriosa enquanto voltava de novo para estar em pé ante ela.

—Não sabe, verdade?

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram.

—Saber o que?

—Desde que Edward foi capturado pelas bruxas, foi incapaz de tomar o sangue de um humano. É um elemento do encantamento que o ata à Fênix.

—Oh, sim… entendo.

—Não, não acredito que entenda absolutamente — murmurou brandamente — O sofrimento que Edward aguentou durante os últimos trezentos anos foi incomensurável. Foi pego e encarcerado por aquelas que carecem de compaixão, da capacidade de vê-lo como algo mais que um monstro.

Bella paralisou. Santo céu. Tinha estado tão consumida por seus próprios medos que não se deteve nem um momento em considerar o que Edward devia ter aguentado durante todos aqueles intermináveis anos. Tinha sido um prisioneiro, encadeado por toda a eternidade a Rosalie. Deus, era surpreendente que não tivesse abandonado seu traseiro na boca-de-lobo mais próxima e a tivesse deixado como comida para os demônios.

—Ele não é nenhum monstro. — replicou em tom cortante.

—Não tem nenhuma necessidade de me convencer, minha querida —escrutinou atentamente dentro de seus olhos— Só posso esperar que compreenda seu sofrimento e que faça o possível para aliviar suas cargas.

—Eu?

—Agora tem o poder.

Bella piscou, sacudindo fracamente a cabeça.

—E eu que acreditava que Edward era misterioso. Não se ofenda, mas os vampiros são umas criaturas estranhas. Não tão estranhas como esse James ou os cães infernais, mas definitivamente estranhas.

Jasper soltou uma risada afogada enquanto estendia a mão para tocar seus cabelos.

—Somos seres antigos. Vimos o nascimento e a queda de nações. Presenciamos intermináveis guerras, fomes e catástrofes naturais. Certamente nos permite algumas excentricidades, não?

E o que respondia ela a isso?

—Ou ao menos um Coração Púrpuro.

Os olhos meia-noite pareceram encher-se momentaneamente com algo que pôde ser entretenimento.

—Também há visões de alegria, prazer e inesperada beleza. Beleza como a sua.

—Um gosto delicioso como sempre, Jasper — falou uma aveludada voz na entrada, arrastando as palavras.

Sobressaltada pela interrupção, Bella virou a cabeça para ver Edward avançar lentamente para eles. Com um movimento despreocupado, lançou a mala que levava ao sofá, sem deter em nenhum momento seu avanço.

Mais aliviada por sua volta do que gostaria de admitir, Bella se embebeu do pálido e perverso semblante. Muito ridículo para poder ser aceito, era quase como se uma parte dela tivesse estado perdida durante sua ausência. Uma parte que agora se sentia satisfeita.

Logo foi consciente que Jasper se situou atrás dela, suas mãos descansando brandamente sobre seus ombros.

—Assim está de volta por fim, Edward — murmurou Jasper— Estávamos preocupados.

O penetrante olhar prateado se estreitou quando Edward olhou de forma significativa as mãos que apertavam intimamente os ombros de Bella.

—Sua preocupação é muito tocante, Jasper — arqueou uma sobrancelha com lentidão — E falando em tocar…

Não havia forma de confundir a afiada ameaça na suave voz, mas Jasper simplesmente riu.

—Você não pode culpar um vampiro de admirar tal pureza. É bastante… embriagadora.

—Então talvez devesse tomar um sopro de ar fresco para esclarecer a mente — advertiu Jasper.

—Sempre o guerreiro —Jasper aproximou os dedos de Bella a seus lábios— Se decidir que prefere a um poeta, não se esqueça de me chamar.

—Jasper — grunhiu Edward.

Com essa misteriosa risada, Jasper fez uma breve reverencia a seu companheiro antes de dirigir-se para a porta.

—Os deixarei para que descansem. Não se preocupe de ser incomodado. Prometo manter aos lobos, ou neste caso aos demônios, afastados.

Uma vez sozinhos, Edward fez uma pausa durante um instante antes de mover-se para agarrar a mão que Jasper acabara de acariciar.

—Deve perdoar meu amigo — disse com uma risada sardônica — Acredita que é irresistível para as mulheres.

Sufocando o impulso de alargar a mão e acariciar a face esculpida, ela deu de ombros distraidamente.

—É bastante fascinante — se sentiu obrigada a admitir. Certamente nem sequer um idiota falador acreditaria que era completamente indiferente a esse formoso anjo cansado, certo?

—O acha atraente?

—De uma forma sobrenatural.

A expressão de Edward endureceu.

—Já entendi.

Bella tremeu.

—Ele também me aterroriza. Acredito que destruiria algo ou pessoa em seu caminho se lhe viesse a seu propósito.

Uma risada apareceu nos lábios dele.

—Não fará mal a você. Não enquanto eu esteja perto.

—Onde esteve?

Edward apertou brandamente os dedos antes de dirigir-se para a mala que tinha arrojado no sofá e abri-la.

—Na casa da Rosalie para recuperar uns poucos pertences que acreditei poderíamos precisar — tirou vários pares de jeans e camisetas informais de algodão que uma vez tinham pertencido a sua chefe— Pode ser que não fiquem perfeitas, mas deve servir.

Bella suspirou de puro alívio ao pensar em roupa limpa. Uma pequena parte de paraíso.

—Obrigada.

Ele mexeu na mala para tirar uma pequena vasilha de plástico.

—Também trago isso.

—O que é?

—Algo que acredito que necessitará logo.

Aferrando-se à esperança de que fosse um sorvete com calda de chocolate, agarrou a vasilha e lentamente tirou a tampa. Seu nariz se enrugou ante o asqueroso aroma que saía da substância verde que certamente não era um sorvete de chocolate.

- É essa coisa asquerosa que Rosalie estava acostumada a beber.

- Alimentará você.

Rapidamente pôs a vasilha em uma mesa próxima.

—Como o fará um hambúrguer de queijo e batatas fritas, e sem nenhum gosto verde asqueroso.

—Isabella — de forma estranha, Edward virou para caminhar pelo grande quarto, revolvendo com agitação os cabelos enferrujados— Há algo que deve saber.

Seu sangue congelou ante seu tom áspero. Podia não saber nada sobre vampiros, mas conhecia esse tom. Significava problemas. Sempre significava problemas.

—O que?

Devagar, virou-se para estudá-la com uma expressão sombria.

—Quando Rosalie estava morrendo, tocou em você.

Bella recordou a contra gosto aqueles horríveis momentos no dormitório queimado de Rosalie. Era algo que tinha tentado apagar de sua mente.

Cabeceou afirmativamente.

—Sim, recordo-o. Seus dedos estavam se movendo e logo agarrou o meu braço. Doeu.

—Foi porque transferiu seus poderes a você.

—Seus… poderes?

—O espírito da Fênix — disse— Agora reside dentro de você.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Continua...

mas só com comentários

*-*


	6. Chapter 6

**Name**: O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta**: Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura**: vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa**: -

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **Geeeeeeente muito obrigada por todos os cometários e por adicionar-nos aos teus favoritos e alerts, um beijo e um obrigada especial para: Bruna Watson (a minha beta *-*) que cometou e adicionou a autora e a fic aos seus favoritos e alertas; Ermia que adicionou a fic aos seus favoritos; Nath Tsubasa Evans que comentou; germanaaa que adicionou a fic aos seus favoritos; Sol Swan Cullen que adicionou a fic aos seus alerts, favoritos e comentou; Vicking is Love que adicionou a fic aos seus alets e comentou; Gabi que comentou (que bom que você está gostando da fic, é bom néh?! Quando o Edward beija a Bella no ligar de ficar esperando até o penultimo capítulo da fic? =}); que adicionou a fic aos seus alerts; Bunny93 que comentou; Elein que adicionou a história aos seus alerts; Agome chan que adicionou a fic aos seus favoritos; Cecilia23 que comentou; que adicionou a fic aos seus favoritos; Flah Malfoy que adicionou a fic aos seus favoritos; Adriana Paiva (que bom que você está gosttando da fic, isso é tão legal! E só não esquecer de dar uns pulinhos aqui de vez em quando para não perder os capítulos que eu for postando ok?)...

E um abração para quem comentou no capítulo TRÊS e no capítulo QUATRO.

**N/B: **OMG, as coisas estão esquentando por aqui ODIEDOEIDOEIDE, comentem pra ela continuar rápido *-*

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo 5**

-

Ela tropeçou para trás enquanto esperava o arremate final da brincadeira de mau gosto. Tinha que haver um arremate final, verdade? De outra maneira, ele estaria falando a sério. E isto significaria que tinha alguma horrível criatura estabelecendo seu acampamento dentro dela.

Bella segurou a garganta com mãos trêmulas. Não podia respirar. Não podia pensar.

—Não — conseguiu ofegar finalmente— Mentira.

Detectando facilmente sua angústia, Edward avançou, estendendo as mãos.

—Bella, sei que isto é difícil.

Bella soltou uma risada histérica inclusive quando se chocou contra a parede de painéis.

Tinha pensado que não havia nada mais que pudesse convulsioná-la. Como poderia? Nada podia ser pior que demônios e vampiros.

Ou isso tinha pensado.

Agora sacudiu violentamente a cabeça.

—Como pode saber? Nem sequer é humano.

Edward reprimiu o impulso de grunhir de frustração.

Durante sua rápida excursão à casa de Rosalie, preparou-se para esta confrontação. Não tinha pretendido que Bella desse saltos de alegria por ser o Cálice para a Fênix. Ou que lhe agradecesse por lhe oferecer a verdade.

Sabia que ela estaria alterada, inclusive histérica.

Mas aquele súbito medo em seus olhos e que se afastasse dele foi suficiente para agitar seus instintos mais primitivos.

Condenado inferno, por que lhe preocupava se ela voltava a pensar nele como um monstro? Tinha agüentado mais de trezentos anos preso à Fênix sem lhe importar um nada Rosalie como pessoa. A menos que as pessoas considerassem os deliciosos sonhos de deixá-la seca.

Ela não tinha sido mais que sua captora. A fonte tangível de sua fúria latente.

Mas Bella...

Importava, admitiu hesitantemente. Importava e muito.

A contra gosto estudou os frágeis e muito pálidos traços, sabendo que faria todo o necessário para aliviar sua angústia.

—Por favor, me escute, Bella — murmurou.

Ela sacudiu outra vez a cabeça.

—Não, só se mantenha longe de mim.

Manter-se longe? A ironia lhe levou um sorriso irônico aos lábios.

—Temo que não possa fazê-lo. Estamos ligados. Nenhum de nós pode deixar ao outro. É parte do feitiço.

Seus olhos se abriram com horror antes de entrecerrar-se bruscamente.

—Agora sei que está mentindo. Você me deixou.

—Não fui longe e, além disso, tinha a segurança de que voltaria logo para seu lado — disse com suavidade, avançando lentamente—. Se tivesse tentado fugir de propósito, a dor teria sido insuportável. Confia em mim, tentei suficientes vezes durante séculos para estar seguro.

Ela lambeu seus secos lábios.

—Não.

—Bella pode me dizer com sinceridade que não sentiu minha ausência? Muito dentro de você?

A verdade estava gravada em seus pálidos traços inclusive quando ela sacudiu a cabeça negando.

—Isso... não pode ser. Saberia se alguma criatura estivesse vivendo dentro de mim.

—Quer provas?

Ela se apertou até mais forte contra os painéis.

—O que quer dizer?

Dante estendeu a mão lentamente.

—Vamos.

Bella se deteve, olhando sua mão por uns momentos antes de colocar por fim os dedos nos dele. Edward foi consciente da descarga de calor que se produziu ante seu tácito desdobramento de confiança. E outra descarga de calor pela sensação da suave pele roçando a sua.

Algo embriagador para um vampiro que tinha estado frio durante uma eternidade.

Com um gentil puxão, levou-a através da habitação até o grande espelho pendurado sobre a chaminé de mármore. Colocando-se atrás dela, colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

—Me diga o que vê — exigiu em tom baixo.

Ela emitiu um impaciente som.

—Vejo... Oh — se inclinou para esquadrinhar o espelho— Deus, você não tem reflexo!

Edward elevou os olhos para o céu.

—Claro que não, sou um vampiro.

—Isso é tão estranho.

—Bella se olhe — disse com voz áspera.

—O que? — franziu as sobrancelhas— Quer que veja que pareço um destroço? Notícia de última hora, já sabia.

—Olhe seus olhos.

—Meus olhos? Eu… — suas palavras cessaram bruscamente enquanto estirava os trementes dedos para tocar seu reflexo. E não era para estranhar. Os suaves olhos marrons que sempre tinham fascinado Edward agora eram brilhantes como rubis. O mesmo vermelho que tinha marcado Rosalie. Um sinal visível da Fênix que não podia negar— Não, não, não, não.

Deu um tropeção, direto a seus braços. Ele virou-a com delicadeza, pressionando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos.

—Tranqüila, amor — murmurou— Tudo vai ficar bem.

Um violento calafrio percorreu o corpo feminino antes que ela retirasse a cabeça para apunhalá-lo com um choroso olhar.

—Como? Como vai tudo bem? Tenho uma... criatura dentro de mim — deu um brusco ofego— Oh, Deus, por isso os demônios estavam tentando me matar, não é?

Abraçou-a com mais força. Não podia mentir, é obvio. E durante uns poucos minutos estaria reconfortada. Mas ao final, sabia que ela teria que conhecer a verdade.

—Sim. Eles percebem o espírito em seu interior tanto como o fato de que é vulnerável. Não se deterão ante nada para recuperar o seu Príncipe.

Um absoluto terror obscureceu o brilho de seus recentes olhos vermelhos.

—Vou morrer.

—Não — jurou em desumana negação— Não permitirei que aconteça.

—E quanto tempo supõe que podemos nos defender de cada demônio da terra? A menos que pretenda que nos escondamos aqui durante os próximos cinqüenta trilhões de anos?

Trocando de posição, colocou os dedos sob seu queixo e a obrigou a encontrar seu severo olhar.

—Não será necessário. Com cada hora que passa a Fênix acumula força.

—A Fênix está acumulando força? — soltou uma curta risada seca— Dentro de mim? Supõe que isso é tranqüilizador?

Um toque de ternura aliviou sua dura expressão.

—Só quero dizer que logo será capaz de ocultar-se de forma que os demônios não possam perceber sua presença.

Longe de estar reconfortada, Bella o observou com cautela.

—E que mais estará fazendo dentro de mim?

—Não posso dizer com certeza — admitiu a contra gosto— Rosalie não me considerava seu confidente. Eu somente era sua besta encadeada.

Bella deixou cair a cabeça sobre seu peito.

—Meu Deus, o que vou fazer?

Edward apoiou a bochecha no alto de sua cabeça, rodeando-se de boa vontade no seu doce calor.

—Tenho uma sugestão.

—O que?

—Devemos procurar as bruxas.

Sentiu-a aspirar em um assustado ofego.

—As bruxas? Quer dizer as mulheres que puseram a Fênix dentro de Rosalie?

Seus traços se endureceram. Ainda depois de três séculos, recordava vivamente cada momento que suportou nas mãos daquelas bruxas. O negro calabouço. As correntes que tinham queimado toda sua carne. A magia que o tinha feito como a um cão castrado.

Seu ardente ódio não se aliviou, mas a preocupação por Bella era inclusive maior. Não havia ninguém mais que pudesse ajudá-la.

—Sim.

—Mas — se tombou para trás para contemplá-lo franzindo o cenho—, sem dúvida já estão mortas.

—Seus poderes estão conectados com a Fênix. Enquanto este viva farão elas.

—E pensa que podem me ajudar?

—Possivelmente— expressou com cautela.

—Então vamos até elas — alargou a mão para agarrar as lapelas da camisa de seda— Onde estão?

—Na realidade, não estou completamente certo.

—O que quer dizer?

—Como disse a você, Rosalie guardava muitos segredos, mas sei que se encontrava com as bruxas em certas ocasiões. Devem ter um esconderijo muito perto.

—Em Chicago?

Ele sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, tendo considerado já as possíveis localizações.

—Não na cidade. Necessitam um lugar que esteja bem afastado.

—Por quê?

Edward titubeou. Embora tivesse decidido não esconder a verdade de Bella, admitiu que não havia necessidade de detalhes gráficos. Não quando só fossem para aterrorizá-la ainda mais.

—Celebram… alguns rituais que não querem que outros presenciem.

Felizmente ela estava muito distraída para considerar a natureza dos rituais. Em lugar disso, mordiscou seu lábio inferior até que Edward tremeu com a necessidade de acalmá-lo com um suave beijo.

—Então como podemos as encontrar?

Agora era ele que estava distraído. O perfume da acetinada pele, a sensação das suaves curvas, o delicioso calor que provocava sua paixão.

—Me permita — murmurou, baixando as mãos por sua coluna até o início dos quadris— Agora, o que diz de um banho quente?

—Um banho? — a desesperada urgência se desvaneceu quando um sonhador desejo se assentou em seu rosto— Diria que soa como o paraíso.

Edward gemeu silenciosamente ao pensar em ver essa expressão sonhadora por uma razão inteiramente diferente que água quente e borbulhas de sabão. Razões como suas mãos roçando aquela pele de seda e desarrumando aqueles cabelos enquanto seus lábios riscavam caminhos que nunca antes tinham sido riscados.

Levantou-se bruscamente, absolutamente acostumado a reprimir suas paixões. As bruxas podiam lhe haver roubado a cobiça por sangue humano, mas todos os outros desejos seguiam em delicioso funcionamento.

—Vamos querida. Terá seu banho.

Girando sobre seus pés, Edward se moveu para uma porta cuidadosamente oculta pelos painéis. Pressionou a alavanca oculta e a porta girou abrindo-se para revelar um estreito vestíbulo. Com um olhar sobre seu ombro para assegurar-se de que Bella o seguia, levou-a por vários lugares, até o banheiro principal.

Com um toque ao interruptor, a luz encheu silenciosamente o banheiro. De trás escutou um débil suspiro, e então Bella passou até o centro da habitação com uma expressão aturdida.

Por um momento ele a contemplou perplexo, mas quando estendeu a mão para passá-la pela banheira de mármore do tamanho de uma piscina pequena, um sorriso tocou seus lábios. É obvio. Para alguém não acostumado ao extravagante gosto de Jasper, a perfeita réplica de um banho grego seria um tanto surpreendente. E possivelmente bastante entristecedor.

—Jasper nunca é sutil — murmurou ele, caminhando por diante dela para abrir os grifos com forma de deusas.

—É bonito.

—Sim.

Detendo-se para verter gel de banho perfumado na cascata de água, Edward virou para Bella e então com firmeza estendeu a mão para começar a desabotoar sua imunda camisa.

Os olhos dela se alargaram enquanto ele se ocupava agilmente dos botões e tirava o ofensivo objeto de sua magra figura. Sem vacilação, levou a cabo a mesma tarefa com suas calças cáqui e as deslizou ao longo de suas pernas.

—Cullen — conseguiu por fim dizer em voz baixa—, o que está fazendo?

Deixando-se cair de joelhos, ele lhe tirou os sapatos e as calças, lançando-os em um monte ao canto.

—Preparando você para o banho, minha senhora — murmurou, levantando-se para abordar o sutiã.

Instintivamente, Bella levantou as mãos em um gesto de protesto.

—Não pode...

O olhar dele chocou com o seu quando colocou de lado suas mãos e desabotoou o fecho do sutiã com um movimento.

—Confie em mim, meu amor.

Ela tragou com força, mas evidentemente estava muito cansada, ou possivelmente tão apanhada no feitiço do momento como ele, que não protestou. Ainda mantendo seu olhar, segurou as meias de seda em seus dedos e lentamente as deslizou para baixo antes de tomá-la por fim em seus braços e levá-la à água que esperava.

Com cuidadosa ternura, baixou-a a água e alcançou uma esponja que estava guardada em uma preciosa concha.

Viu-se obrigado a estar de joelhos sobre o chão de mármore ao começar a lenta tarefa de esfregar sua pele até que estivesse limpa. Não é que notasse a dureza sob seus joelhos ou o quente vapor que estava fazendo que a camisa de seda lhe pegasse ao corpo. Todos seus pensamentos estavam ocupados com o sensual deleite de tocar a esta mulher.

—Tão suave. — murmurou, esfregando o pano ao longo de seu braço—. Como marfim quente.

Reclinando a cabeça, Bella permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem lentamente.

—Sinto-me maravilhosa.

Maravilhoso. Sim. E estupendo. E tentador de forma pecaminosa.

Uma lenta e enervante fome despertou dentro de Edward enquanto continuava sua tortura. Metida na banheira construída para o culto das deusas, ela poderia ter flutuado do monte Olimpo com seus compridos e finos membros e seus cabelos cor de chocolate flutuando ao redor de sua frágil face.

Cuidando de não fazer nada que pudesse despertá-la do esquecimento no qual estava consumida, lavou sua cremosa pele e depois os cabelos. O calor dela enchia seu frio corpo. Enchia-o e fazia que seu sangue corresse quente enquanto tirava os restos de xampu de seus cabelos.

Apenas consciente do que fazia ele embalou brandamente seu rosto e riscou suas bochechas com os polegares. Uma beleza tão delicada, admirou com silenciosa satisfação. Não a absurda beleza física que os humanos tinham em tão alta estima e que podia mudar com qualquer pretexto. Demônios, qualquer uma podia comprar essa classe de beleza em um cirurgião plástico. Mas Bella possuía uma beleza espiritual que o chamava com uma força irresistível.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, baixou a cabeça e lhe acariciou a boca com os lábios. Por um momento pareceu ficar rígida, mas quando ele se preparava para retirar-se, seus lábios surpreendentemente se abriram em um silencioso convite.

A rendição foi tão suave como um sussurro, e ainda assim Edward sentiu um relâmpago de prazer brilhar através de seu corpo.

Condenado inferno. Tinha sonhado e suspirado por esta mulher durante semanas. Meses. Agora tremia pela pura força de abster-se de devorá-la.

Os dedos se esticaram sobre o rosto dela. Podia saborear o sabão em seus lábios e cheirar o calor de seu sangue. Doce e proibida magia corria através dele enquanto os beijos se faziam mais profundos com sua demanda.

Abaixo ele, Bella suspirou com apreciação enquanto levantava seus úmidos braços para envolvê-los ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele gemeu com aprovação e saboreou as fortes sensações que apertavam seu corpo. Suas paixões sempre tinham sido muito fortes. Tinha desfrutado de incontáveis mulheres durante séculos. Mas nunca se excitou com tão desumana força.

Era como se ela tivesse despertado uma sonolenta fome que não seria satisfeita com nada mais que a posse absoluta.

Separando os lábios com a língua, explorou a úmida caverna de sua boca. Necessitava mais. O corpo dela pressionando embaixo dele. As pernas envolvendo sua cintura. Os quadris subindo para embainhar-se profundamente em seu corpo.

Ela apertou os dedos em seus cabelos enquanto ele deslocava a boca, riscando um caminho de ardente fogo sobre sua bochecha e descendo pela curva de seu pescoço.

Edward sentiu como se estivesse afogando-se enquanto acariciava o frenético pulso na base de sua garganta e movia as mãos para baixo para roçar as esbeltas curvas. Bella tremeu em resposta antes de seus dedos rodearem de repente seu rosto e seu corpo se arqueasse para ele.

—Edward? — exigiu em suave confusão.

Perdido em suas ardentes paixões, ele queria ignorar o sussurro. Seria o mais fácil. Sob suas mãos podia senti-la tremer com um desejo que igualava o seu próprio. Por que não devia lhe proporcionar a doce liberação que rondava tão sedutoramente perto?

Foi a inoportuna memória de suas próprias palavras que fez sua cabeça elevar-se lentamente.

Confie em mim, havia dito enquanto a preparava para o banho.

Maldição. Tinha-a animado a deixar de lado sua inata cautela e ficar em suas mãos. Possivelmente o mais difícil de fazer para uma mulher como Bella. Apesar de todo seu desejo por ela, não podia arriscar a nenhum tardio sentimento de traição. A vida de ambos dependia de sua confiança nele.

Levantando-se com expressão sombria, Edward segurou cuidadosamente Bella em seus braços e a envolveu em uma toalha quente.

—Vamos, é hora de que te coloque sã e salva na cama.

Por um momento ela ficou rígida, como envergonhada pela descarada reação ao seu contato. Então com um triste suspiro permitiu que sua cabeça descansasse sobre seu ombro.

—Estou tão cansada. — murmurou.

—Eu sei meu doce. Descansaremos aqui hoje.

Deixou cair um distraído beijo sobre sua cabeça e se moveu através da porta que conectava diretamente com o dormitório principal. Apesar de a manhã ter chegado fazia muito, nem sequer um isolado indício de luz danificava a perfeita escuridão. Mesmo assim ele não tinha dificuldade em encontrar seu caminho através do opulento carpete para a cama. Apartando bruscamente as mantas, colocou Bella sobre os acetinados lençóis e pôs o edredom sobre ela.

A ponto de sair, foi pego despreparado quando ela se estirou bruscamente para lhe segurar a mão.

—Edward?

—Sim?

—Estaremos seguros aqui?

—Nada fará mal a você aqui.

—E…— houve uma pausa como se lutasse com algo dentro de si —, você estará por perto?

Um pequeno sorriso tocou seus lábios. Sabia que esta mulher preferiria uma endoscopia, uma má permanente e celulite antes que confessar sua vulnerabilidade.

—Estarei ao seu lado, querida — prometeu enquanto se movia com elegância para meter-se na cama e agasalhá-la entre seus braços. Cobrindo-os com o edredom, permitiu que seu calor o envolvesse— Por toda a eternidade.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Name**: O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fênix

**Beta**: Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura**: vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa**: -

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **Geeentem vocês não acham que a fic está, digamos, muito boazinha para uma história que fala de demônios? Então chegou a hora de apimentarmos as coisas e injetarmos um pouco mais de vilões na história. O capítulo não ficou muito grande, mas é fundamental para o desenrolar da história. Então se você não ficarem satisfeitos com um capítulo pequeno, comentem que eu posto o outro mais de pressa.

Agradeço aos comentários de Lizzie, Ynna_Cullen _(bem moça, os poderes não são da Bella, são da Fênix, mas como ela está no corpo da Bella então pode-se dizer que são de ambas. A Fênix é tipo uma deusa, que tem todos os poderes de uma deusa – tipo os deuses gregos etc. Se não ficou claro, durante a fic vai ter ficar. Obrigada por comentar_) Sol Swan Cullen, Bunny93 e Lah L.

**N/B: **Capítulo sem Ed e Bella mimimi ): mas como diz a autora, cuja qual não deve ser contrariada, é importante para o desenrolar da estória, noffa, falei bonito OFIEODIOEIDOE ta *-*

E como sempre, nenhum erro, haha (N/A: sério? *-*)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo 6**

**-**

A orgulhosa igreja vitoriana com suas vidraças e seus bancos de nogueira estava a muito em ruínas. Com o fechamento da fábrica de papel, o pequeno povo que tinha sido chamado ao culto tinha abandonado a esperança e a fé, e ao final tinha emigrado a pastos mais ricos. Inclusive o cemitério anexo agora era só uma massa de criptas quebradas e tenazes ervas daninha.

Sob os restos de pedras e esquecidos cadáveres, não obstante, as vastas catacumbas eram conservadas com meticulosa atenção.

Nenhum rato ousava entrar no labirinto de túneis ou câmaras de pedra que tinham sido polidas, tão suaves como o mármore. Nenhuma aranha podia alterar a severa simplicidade.

Dificilmente era o que alguém poderia esperar do escuro templo de um demônio. Por outro lado, Aro, o professor do culto, não era um demônio normal.

Na realidade, não era absolutamente um demônio.

Um homem alto e forte com gastos traços tinha sido uma vez tão absurdamente mortal como qualquer um. Mas tinha dado sua humanidade e sua alma ao Príncipe Escuro fazia séculos.

Em recompensa por sua fria crueldade, e acaso por sua maldade, rapidamente tinha subido na fila até uma posição de poder. Um poder que se tornou virtualmente ineficaz na chegada das bruxas e sua detestável Fênix.

Passeando de um lado a outro pela habitação em sombras, Aro acariciava distraidamente com os dedos o pesado pendente de prata que pendurava em seu pescoço.

Tantos dependiam dele.

De suas ações esta noite.

Não podia falhar.

Ouvindo o som de passos aproximando-se e que tinha estado esperando, Aro alisou seus traços em uma fria máscara de invencibilidade. Agora, mais que nunca, precisava usar a letal reputação que ganhou ao longo dos anos.

Houve uma chamada. Autorizando ao visitante a entrar, Aro estudou atentamente ao jovem aprendiz.

Estava de pé tão imóvel e imponente como o granito enquanto olhava o aprendiz fechar a porta e mover-se para o centro da habitação. O jovem ainda não tinha a cabeça raspada de um convertido. Tal honra não lhe seria permitida a menos que sobrevivesse às provas. Muitos deviam adorar ao Príncipe, mas poucos sobreviviam.

Seu perspicaz olhar atravessou facilmente a modesta conduta do jovem, discernindo a acuidade de seu semblante e a astúcia de seus pálidos olhos.

Oh sim, o faria, decidiu com um sorriso interno.

Claramente desconcertado pelo implacável olhar, o aprendiz se moveu com nervosismo.

—Convocou-me, Professor Aro?

—Sim, Aprendiz Caios. Por favor, sente-se. — Aro esperou até que o estudante se moveu para acomodar-se sobre a incômoda cadeira de madeira. Então se moveu lentamente para situar-se ante seu visitante. — Está cômodo?

Caios se moveu com um leve cenho.

—Sim, obrigado.

—Relaxe, meu filho. — disse Aro arrastando a voz, colocando as mãos dentro das mangas de sua roupa. — Apesar dos persistentes rumores entre os irmãos, não estou acostumado a comer coroinhas para o jantar. Nem sequer aqueles que se atreveram a praticar as artes escuras proibidas inclusive para nós.

Houve um momento de comoção antes que o jovem deslizasse bruscamente da cadeira e caísse sobre seus joelhos.

—Professor, me perdoe. — rogou em tom tremente. — Foi simples curiosidade. Não tive a intenção de fazer mal.

Aro fez uma careta ao ver que o parvo enrugava a prega de sua roupa. Tinha sido mais a sorte que a habilidade que lhe tinha levado a descobrir ao avantajado aprendiz deslizando-se da torre para recitar os feitiços negros. Seu primeiro instinto tinha sido lhe arrancar a garganta. Não só teria sido um castigo adequado, mas também lhe teria proporcionado uma grande quantidade de prazer.

Mas ao final tinha retrocedido. Um homem em sua poderosa posição sempre tinha a necessidade de serventes fiéis. E nenhum servente era mais fiel que um que se sabia a um suspiro da morte.

—Oh, se levante, verme.

Com passo vacilante o homem se obrigou a voltar para a cadeira, observando Aro com cautela.

—Vou ser assassinado?

—Esse é o castigo.

—É obvio, professor. — agradeceu obedientemente o homem, embora sua sinceridade fosse questionável.

—A magia escura não é um brinquedo. É perigosa para você e os que lhe rodeiam. Colocou-nos em perigo com sua estupidez e se arriscou a pôr ao descoberto nosso templo.

—Sim, professor.

Os magros lábios de Aro se endureceram.

—Mas é ambicioso, não é, Caios? Deseja exercer o poder que está fora do seu alcance?

O pálido olhar observou com dissimulação o poderoso medalhão de Aro, antes de recordar que estava no fio da faca de converter-se no jantar. Ou algo pior.

—Só se o Príncipe o deseja.

—Sinto seu talento. Flui profundo em seu interior. Seria uma pena desperdiçá-lo antes que possa florescer em todo seu potencial.

—Por favor, professor, eu aprendi a lição. Não me extraviarei de novo.

Aro elevou as sobrancelhas lentamente.

—E crê que deveria confiar em sua vazia promessa? Você, que já demonstrou uma inata traição?

Possivelmente sentindo um fio de esperança, Caios inclinou para frente, com seus magros rasgos ruborizados.

—Tudo o que peço é uma segunda oportunidade. Farei tudo o que me peça.

—Tudo? Uma promessa muito imprudente.

—Não me preocupa. Só me diga o que devo fazer.

Aro fingiu considerar a súplica. É obvio, tinha sabido que o patético aprendiz venderia sua alma. Tinha contado com isso. De alguma forma o jovem recordava a si mesmo com seu ardente afã de conhecimento. Mas a diferença deste tolo, ele havia tido a inteligência para guardar seus estudos secretos bem escondidos. E a sabedoria de não ficar nas mãos de outros.

—Possivelmente consideraria ser benevolente nesta ocasião. — disse lentamente, arrastando as palavras. — Com uma condição.

—Bendito seja, professor —suspirou— Bendito seja.

—Não acredito que estará tão agradecido quando descobrir minha condição.

—O que deseja de mim?

Com passos mesurados, Aro se moveu para tomar assento atrás da enorme escrivaninha. Dobrou os dedos sob o queixo e contemplou seu visitante com um olhar agudo. Os próximos momentos decidiriam seu destino.

Se iria ser aclamado como O Salvador do Príncipe dos demônios ou um arrogante fracassado. Não podia permitir-se cometer uma falha.

—Primeiro desejo que me diga tudo o que sabe da Fênix.

Pego de improviso, Caios piscou com surpresa.

—Eu... O que todas as criaturas da escuridão sabem, suponho. Faz uns trezentos anos, bruxas poderosas se reuniram para chamar o espírito da Fênix e o colocaram dentro de um corpo humano. A presença da infame besta manteve ao Príncipe banido deste mundo e seus seguidores ineficazes.

—Eu não sou ineficaz — estalou Aro zangado.

—Não o entendo — Caios observou ao velho bruxo com um cenho receoso—Por que falamos da Fênix?

—Porque nos mantém longe de nosso verdadeiro professor.

O jovem deu de ombros.

—Esteve perdido para nós. O que podemos fazer?

Aro reprimiu uma labareda de fúria.

Tolos. Todos eles. Enquanto tinha trabalhado duro e se sacrificou para restituir ao Senhor Escuro, os outros tinham permitido que a desesperança os esmagasse. Já não eram bestas orgulhosas que inspirassem medo e ódio entre os mortais. Em lugar disso punham-se a correr entre as sombras como animais raivosos.

Davam-lhe asco.

—Não, meu filho. O Príncipe não esteve totalmente perdido para o mundo.

—O que está dizendo?

—O Cálice foi destruído. As bruxas já não têm controle sobre a Fênix.

Os pálidos olhos se abriram surpreendidos.

—É um milagre.

—Certamente.

O aprendiz agarrou os braços de sua cadeira.

—O Príncipe logo será liberado.

—Não — a voz de Aro era áspera— O Cálice pôs o espírito no corpo de outro mortal. A Fênix ainda vive, mas está debilitada e vulnerável.

—Deve ser destruída. E logo.

A expressão de Aro endureceu em sérias linhas e seus magros dedos se moveram para acariciar o pesado pendente em seu pescoço.

—Certamente deve ser destruída.

—E o que quer de mim?

—Quero que me traga o Cálice. Vivo.

O aprendiz entrecerrou o olhar de forma calculada.

—Me perdoe, professor, mas, não seria melhor chamar os demônios para esmagar à Fênix antes que possa recuperar suas forças?

Aro torceu os lábios com ironia. Como muitos que ansiavam poder, Caios era muito rápido em recorrer à violência quando se necessitava astúcia.

—Certamente uma simples, embora mais sangrenta solução. —reconheceu— Mas considere, meu filho. Será uma grande honra para aquele que ofereça a Fênix ao professor. E tenho a intenção de que essa glória seja minha.

Caios pensou durante um minuto antes de assentir com a cabeça.

—É obvio. Um inteligente estratagema. Mas, por que eu? Por que não faz esta importante tarefa você mesmo?

—Porque alguém deve assegurar-se que as bruxas não interfiram. E eu sou o único com o poder de desafiá-las — deu de ombros— E, é obvio, você manipula forças que podem te ajudar a descobrir onde está escondida a mulher.

Houve uma longa pausa antes que Caios cruzasse as mãos sobre o peito, com um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios.

—É algo muito perigoso o que me pede, professor. O vampiro que está protegendo ao cálice. Arrisco muito mais que minha vida.

Aro deu de ombros para ocultar o desprezo por um homem que faria uma troca por poder antes que ganhá-lo. Infelizmente, não possuía outros servos voluntários para chamar os poderes proibidos inclusive pelo Príncipe.

Alguns sacrifícios deviam ser feitos, reconheceu a contra gosto.

Inclusive se significava estar associado com tão patético parvo.

—Deseja conhecer sua recompensa? — requereu em tom frio.

—Sou um homem prático.

Sacrifícios.

Aro manteve a compostura.

—Conduzirei seu treinamento pessoalmente. Quer ganhar seu medalhão antes que todos os outros? Posso dar isso.

O sorriso se alargou.

—E uma amostra da gratidão do Príncipe?

Aro baixou brevemente o olhar às mãos, imaginando ao redor do ambicioso pescoço do Caios. Logo sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça.

O futuro estava suspenso sobre a noite seguinte. Tinha que fazer o que fosse necessário para assegurar o retorno de seu professor.

—Assim será.

O jovem ficou em pé, com a satisfação gravada em seus magros rasgos.

—Então temos um trato.

Aro também se levantou, seu próprio semblante tão duro e escuro como as paredes de pedra.

—Caios, não falhe. Já enfrentou à morte. Se descobrir que é incapaz de finalizar essa tarefa que te encomendei, então a morte será o último de seus temores. Entende?

O aprendiz teve o bom senso de empalidecer ante a ameaça.

—Sim.

Aro agitou uma mão impaciente.

—Então vá. Tem muito que fazer antes que o sol caia e o vampiro esteja em plena força.

Caios saiu da habitação, e Aro voltou a passear para o fogo que se consumia no centro do chão.

O Príncipe Escuro logo poderia voltar para seu lugar de glória.

E ele lideraria o caminho

—Logo meu senhor — suspirou.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**tmName**: O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta**: Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura**: vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa**: -

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **Agradeço aos comentários de Geebah ., Sol Swan Cullen e Cecilia23; à Mocho Azul por ter adicionado a fic aos seus alertas; e à bella marqe e Cecilia23 por ter adicionado a fic aos favoritos.

E me desculpem por ter demorado a postar o capítulo 7, mas agora ele está aqui. Não tem personagem novos nesse cap, mas no próximo tem. Esse acontece todo no quarto com a Bella e o Edward.

**N/B: **Bella virada numa tocha humana ODIEODIEODIEOIO eu ri cara, quero mais *-*

**-**

**Capítulo 7**

**-**

Umas horas depois Bella despertou de um profundo sono, felizmente sem sonhar. Levantando suas pesadas pálpebras, ao princípio se sentiu atordoada pelo tato dos lençóis de seda roçando sua pele e as sombras que cobriam a ampla habitação.

Não era o tipo de moça que despertava em quartos estranhos. Certamente não em um com lençóis de cetim e um eco que poderia rivalizar com a catedral de São Pablo.

De todos os modos, era melhor que o colchão cheio de ondulações e o fedor asqueroso que lhe tinham dado boas vindas a última vez que despertou, disse-se ironicamente. E com a vantagem acrescentada de um par de deliciosos braços masculinos rodeando-a.

Não era uma má forma de despertar.

Ao menos não o seria se aquelas memórias putrefatas de demônios e bruxas, e de ser invadida por um espírito poderoso não voltassem com intensidade.

Fazendo uma careta, Bella rodou a um lado para estudar o homem que dormia a seu lado.

Não, não um homem, recordou-se ferozmente. Um vampiro.

Estudando os incríveis e perfeitos traços sob a débil luz, parecia impossível que não tivesse adivinhado antes a verdade. Ele era a fantasia de toda mulher. A vida lhe tinha ensinado que tinha que haver uma armadilha em algum lugar.

Seus lábios tremeram. Todas as mulheres sabiam a classe de homens que podiam roubar o coração de uma mulher com um olhar tinham que ser gays (N/A: *momento propaganda ON* leiam a minha fic "G A Y", ok?), psicóticos, ou estar casados. Agora supôs que teria que acrescentar vampiros à lista.

Apenas consciente do que fazia, Bella silenciosamente levantou o edredom para descobrir a forma magra e musculosa. Embora para sua decepção os jeans permanecessem, não usava a camisa de seda e mostrava um peito que era tão letalmente formoso como tinha imaginado em seus sonhos acalorados. Era amplo e liso com suficientes músculos esculpidos para satisfazer à mulher mais exigente. Deus querido virtualmente rogava ser acariciados.

E por sorte não havia vultos estranhos ou escamas que invadiam a outros demônios. Nem sequer uma tatuagem danificava a pele de alabastro.

—Bom dia, querida — repentinamente uma voz rouca irrompeu no silêncio.

Levantando a cabeça de repente, Bella fixou se olhar nas orbes verdes brilhando sob as espessas pestanas.

Bem, isso era embaraçoso.

Uma coisa era passear com papel higiênico pego ao sapato. Ou ter batom nos dentes. Ou inclusive destruir um muito valioso vaso Ming.

Mas que a pilhassem olhando abertamente com lascívia a um homem meio nu enquanto dormia…

Era completamente lascivo.

Repentinamente Bella deixou cair o edredom como se lhe pudesse chamuscar os dedos.

—Eu… não percebi que estava acordado — conseguiu grasnar.

—Pode ser que eu esteja morto, mas nem sequer eu posso dormir enquanto uma formosa mulher me come com os olhos — seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso sardônico— Me diga doce, o que procurava? Um chifre e uma cauda?

O fato de ter tido a necessidade furtiva de assegurar-se de que não tinha nenhuma singularidade peculiar, a fez ficar à defensiva.

—Não, é obvio que não.

—Ah, então planejava se aproveitar de mim enquanto dormia, não é? Diferente, mas eu gosto.

—Não… eu… — enrugou o nariz, aceitando que tinha sido total e verdadeiramente pilhada. O que ficava, salvo admitir a verdade?— Suponho que sentia curiosidade. Parece tão… normal.

Ele ficou rígido ante sua confissão.

—Quer dizer humano?

—Sim.

—Está decepcionada ou aliviada?

Ela deu de ombros fracamente.

—Depois do Halford e os cães infernais, tenho que admitir um pouco de alívio.

Sem advertência, ela se viu sobre as costas com Edward em cima, as mãos do vampiro apoiadas a ambos os lados de sua cabeça.

—Possivelmente não possuo três olhos nem tenho ácido gotejando de minhas presas — disse ele, seus formosos traços sombrios—, mas nunca deve cometer o engano de fingir que sou humano. Sou um vampiro Bella, não um humano.

Seu coração pulsou acelerado ao observar o perigoso guerreiro suspenso em cima dela. De repente não parecia nada humano. Era uma morte enroscada e elegante que sustentava sua vida entre as mãos.

—O que está dizendo? — sussurrou ela— Que não posso confiar em você?

As sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram.

—É obvio que pode confiar em mim. Morreria antes de permitir que alguém fizesse mal a você.

—Então o que?

—É só não quero que finja que sou algo que não sou — seu olhar fixo metálico lhe perfurava profundamente os olhos — Isso só nos causará mais dor.

Fingir que não era um vampiro? Santo inferno, sobre o que estava balbuciando? Ela poderia fingir que comer uma incrível taça de sorvete era uma comida equilibrada enquanto tivesse amendoins e nata em cima. Ou que Johnny Depp era sua verdadeira alma gêmea se só precisasse de tempo para conhecê-la.

Mas o fato de que esse homem não era um vampiro? Nunca.

Estranhamente, entretanto, quando abriu a boca para lhe informar que estava mal da cabeça, vacilou bruscamente.

Demônios. Podia dizer com franqueza que durante alguns momentos durante as horas anteriores não tinha tentado esquecer a verdade sobre Lhe Dêem? Em momentos como sua terna sedução na banheira? E quando se agarrou a ele na escuridão como se fora seu anjo da guarda?

Certamente para Bella era normal ignorar o que não queria ver.

Baixando as pestanas, combateu o ridículo impulso de ruborizar-se.

—Deveríamos nos levantar.

—Bella, por favor, não me deixe fora — disse ele, sua voz suavizando-se em um escuro e agradável tom que deslizou como uma pluma por sua espinha — Não foi minha intenção assustar você. É só que…

Contra sua vontade, os olhos dela se levantaram para encontrar seu fixo olhar esmeralda.

—Só o que?

—Quero que me conheça como e quem sou, não como a imagem doce e picante que desejaria que fosse.

—Vi você lutar contra aquele demônio, Cullen. Sei o que é.

Surpreendentemente ele fez uma careta nas escuras sombras.

—Não, não sabe, mas o fará antes que tudo isto termine. E isso é o que temo.

De repente Bella entendeu. Isso se tratava de muito mais que sua opinião incerta sobre os vampiros. Era sobre a fé. A confiança nele.

—Ambos sabemos que eu estaria morta se fosse humano. Seria uma hipócrita se desejasse que fosse algo distinto do que é — confessou, com um sorriso tocando seus lábios— Além disso, meus antecedentes com homens da espécie humana não me fazem precisamente estar muito ansiosa por me juntar com um para a eternidade.

Por sorte as feições masculinas se abrandaram ante sua pesarosa confissão.

—Nenhum cavalheiro de brilhante armadura?

—Cavalheiros? Só adolescentes idiotas.

—Adolescentes idiotas?

—Bom, meu último namorado me deixou por nosso carteiro, e realmente quero dizer _carteir__o_, e o anterior a ele ficou só o tempo suficiente para roubar meu código do BANCO 24 HORAS e poder limpar minha conta de economias.

—Animais desprezíveis — Edward entrecerrou o olhar.

—Incrivelmente foi uma melhora a respeito do primeiro namorado, que pensava que o melhor modo de terminar uma briga era com os punhos.

Houve um absoluto silêncio enquanto lhe estudava o rosto.

—Golpeou você?

—Só uma vez. Ao menos posso dizer que aprendo rápido.

—Quer que o mate?

Bella piscou, não de todo segura se estava brincando.

—Ah… bom… uma oferta tentadora, é obvio, mas suponho que devo deixar passar.

Ele deu de ombros.

—É uma oferta sem limites, se por acaso mudar de opinião.

—Na realidade, simplesmente prefiro esquecer que alguma vez existiram — lhe assegurou.

—É uma solução, de algum jeito — seu olhar baixou à plenitude de seus lábios antes de levantar-se— Mas acha que é certa?

Bella franziu o cenho. Por Deus, certamente não estava a ponto de receber conselho amoroso de um vampiro meio nu que estava em cima dela, não?

Um vampiro meio nu loucamente atrativo.

—Eu diria que pelo menos é mais certa do que te deixar devorá-los — se obrigou a resmungar Bella.

—Só me pergunto se realmente aprendeu com seus enganos — disse ele.

—Aprendi que tenho um critério muito mau no que concerne aos homens.

—Ou busca aqueles destinados a te decepcionar de modo que não tem que preocupar-se por um vínculo emocional.

—Oh Deus, por favor, não dê uma de psicólogo comigo — grunhiu ela, nem um pouco bem humorada para considerar que poderia ter razão — Quão último preciso é ser analisada por um vampiro.

Ele arqueou uma lustrosa sobrancelha negra.

—Bom, não sabe nada sobre mim. – disse Bella.

—Não? — seus lábios se curvaram em um débil sorriso— Sei que odeia as cebolas e o atum, que consome seu peso em chocolate cada dia sem ganhar nem um quilograma e que necessita uma receita para ferver água. Sei que finge desfrutar da música clássica, mas troca de emissora de rádio a uma de rock punk quando pensa que ninguém está ao redor. Também sei que se esconde do mundo e que está sozinha. Sempre esteve sozinha.

Bella diligentemente tratou de respirar. Infelizmente seus pulmões se negaram cooperar.

Maldito seja. Uma coisa era ela ter passado os últimos três meses olhando-o com secreta fascinação. Depois de tudo, não tinha descoberto nada mais íntimo que o fato de que ele era vergonhosamente magnífico e possuía uma inquietante habilidade ao piano. Pensar que tinha atravessado tão facilmente suas barreiras cuidadosamente eretas era desconcertante.

—Bem — resmungou ela— Tenho problemas de intimidade. E tudo isso. Agora, podemos nos levantar?

O sorriso dele só se alargou.

—Não há pressa. O sol apenas está se pondo agora.

—Bom, iria bem um pouco de sol — lhe informou com secura— Está muito pálido.

—Quer me ver como um montão de cinzas, não é? — os olhos verdes arderam com um fogo repentino— E como protegerei você se…?

Hipnotizada pela melosa voz escura e a promessa que suavizava seus traços, Bella quase não percebeu a sombra que se elevou devagar atrás da cabeça morena. Mas quando essa mudou e aproximou-se, os olhos de Bella se alargaram e um grito saiu de sua garganta.

—Não!

Distraído pela aguda luxúria que tão facilmente o consumia quando estava perto desta mulher, Edward estava despreparado quanto o grito de Bella rasgou o ar e ela ficou bruscamente reta.

De costas, ele levou um momento para lutar contra o edredom que o agasalhava. Um momento muito longo, já que Bella saltou do colchão e atacou à forma que surgia.

—Bella, não! — ordenou ele, levantando-se em um tardio intento de parar seu impetuoso assalto.

Não demorou mais que uma olhada de um humano antes que ela empurrasse ao intruso longe da cama e os dois caíssem ao chão. Em um batimento do coração, ou o que teria sido um batimento do coração se fosse algo menos um vampiro, Edward levantou Bella afastando-a e ficou agachado ao lado do corpo imóvel.

—Aguenta querida, está morto — murmurou, seu olhar fixando-se com rapidez na podridão negra e na mão descarnada que ainda agarrava uma estaca de madeira. - Um assassino de vampiros. Pela segunda vez, se não me equivoco.

Aferrando-se a sua toalha com um apertão feroz, Bella olhou a forma imóvel com repulsão. Algo não muito surpreendente. Ser atacada por um cadáver em estado de putrefação tendia a ser um acontecimento único na vida.

—Meu Deus, o que é isto?

—Uma abominação.

—O que?

—Um zumbi — sua voz mostrava repugnância. Inclusive entre o mundo dos demônios, o uso de semelhante magia estava condenado. Perturbar o reino dos mortos era um sacrilégio— Uma casca morta animada por magia poderosa. Mais magia que possuía a maior parte dos demônios. Não está vivo ou morto, o que explica por que não o senti e como conseguiu passar pelo feitiço de amparo de Jasper.

—Zumbis — Bella soltou uma risada curta e quase histérica— Genial. Simplesmente genial. Agora tudo o que precisamos são umas múmias e um homem lobo para completar nosso grupo oficial de monstros.

Edward esticou a mão para tocar o corpo frio que estava estirado com a cara no tapete.

—Bella, necessito que me diga o que aconteceu.

—O que quer dizer?

—Depois de ver o zumbi, o que fez?

Ele detectou o movimento inquieto dela ante sua pergunta.

—Estava aqui. Sabe o que aconteceu.

Edward levantou a cabeça para encontrar-se com seu desconcertado cenho franzido. Ela estava ainda horrorizada pela inesperada violência, mas nesse momento não podia consolá-la como desejava. Era imperativo que descobrisse todo o possível sobre esta última ameaça.

—Por favor, Bella, me diga exatamente o que fez.

—O que importa? — percorreu-a um tremor— Está morto, certo?

—Tão morto como Elvis nesta ocasião. A pergunta é: por que está morto?

—Bom, poderia ter algo que ver com esse buraco aberto em sua cabeça.

—Não, isso o matou a primeira vez. Quando entrou no quarto, estava animado pela magia, não pelo batimento do coração. Nada poderia havê-lo matado salvo o fogo, preferentemente da variedade mística.

—Fogo? — ela sacudiu a cabeça— Tudo o que fiz foi empurrá-lo.

Dando a volta pelo corpo, Edward abriu de um puxão a formal camisa branca com a que o pobre desgraçado tinha sido sepultado. Na luz sombreada, a decomposição do peito era visível, e não havia dúvida, as queimaduras profundas que tinha eram a forma perfeita de duas mãos.

As mãos de Bella.

—Foi um belo de um empurrão, querida — murmurou ele.

Ela fez um profundo som com sua garganta ao retroceder apressadamente com horror.

—Está dizendo que eu fiz isso?

A angústia refletida em sua voz fez que Edward se levantasse e ficasse diretamente ante ela, bloqueando a vista do repugnante cadáver.

—Estou dizendo que me salvou — a informou severamente— Se não tivesse parado ao caminhante não-morto, eu estaria sobre você em forma de poucas favorecedoras cinzas.

—Mas como? — sussurrou— Como eu poderia fazer algo assim?

As mãos dele lhe acariciaram os ombros com movimentos calmantes.

—Disse que a Fênix encontraria modos de proteger-se. Não há nada porque assustar-se, Bella.

Os brilhantes olhos rubis cintilaram com uma emoção reprimida.

—Acabo de queimar enormes buracos nessa… coisa sem nem sequer saber o que fazia.

—Protegia-se. E por sorte a mim no processo.

Ela levantou as mãos para contemplá-las como se fossem objetos estranhos.

—Mas não sei como o fiz.

—Importa isso?

—É obvio que importa — replicou em tons bruscos— Vi _Olhos de fogo_. Crê que quero ser uma maldita tocha humana?

Edward sufocou com rapidez o brilho de humor que lhe produziram seus temores. Apesar de toda sua coragem, Bella pendia por um fio.

—Querida, se acalme. Não é uma tocha humana — brandamente segurou uma mão e a colocou no centro de seu peito. Calor agudo e ardente flamejou para ele ante seu tato, mas não tinha nada que ver com o poder da Fênix—Vê?

—Mas…

—Isabella — descansou sua testa sobre a dela, lhe apertando os dedos em silencioso consolo— Isto não é diferente de sua habilidade para parar um homem com um chute bem dirigido ou usando as unhas como armas letais. É simplesmente outra arma. Uma que pode manter você viva.

Ela permaneceu rígida entre seus braços durante um longo momento, e logo por fim soltou uma risada chorosa.

—Há algo que alguma vez incomode você?

Retirando-se, ele seguiu uma solitária lágrima que rodava por sua bochecha.

—Isto me incomoda. Faz-me sentir uma profunda dor.

— Edward.

A vulnerabilidade que suavizou seus traços foi a perdição de Edward. Antes de poder resistir, sua cabeça estava baixando para lhe capturar os lábios em um suave beijo que brilhou até os ossos.

Devagar, apertou os braços ao redor de seu tremente corpo, consolando-a da única forma possível. Condenado ao inferno, queria tirá-la dessa confusão infestada de demônios. Um desejo impossível, é obvio. Até que encontrassem às bruxas, tudo o que podia fazer era tentar protegê-la e esperar que ela pudesse suportar os terrores que ainda ficavam por vir.

Movendo os lábios sobre suas bochechas em uma carícia e descendo pela longitude de sua mandíbula, Edward sussurrou com paciência palavras de ânimo até que sentiu diminuir seu tremor.

—Bella, meu amor — murmurou ao final, retirando-se para encontrar seu escurecido olhar— Não podemos permanecer mais tempo aqui. Acredito que deveríamos juntar nossas coisas e partir. Não sabemos quantos outros zumbis poderiam estar à espreita.

Embora pálida, Bella tinha recuperado de novo sua firme coragem. Envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura, levantou decidida o queixo.

—Aonde iremos?

—Encontrar o esconderijo — replicou ele sem vacilar— O que significa que primeiro terei que falar com Jasper.

As sobrancelhas dela se elevaram com surpresa.

—Ele sabe onde está o esconderijo?

Os lábios dele tremeram.

—Não. Mas possui o que necessitamos para encontrá-lo.

—E o que é?

—Transporte.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No próximo capítulo mais personagens novos._


	9. Chapter 9

**Name**: O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta**: Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura**: vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa**: -

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **[OFF]

**N/B: **odeio a Tânia /fato (mas só nas fics, no livro ela nem é ruim :D ta, e daí né?)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 8**

**-**

**-**

Bella levou menos de um quarto de hora para pôr a roupa e prender os cabelos em uma simples trança. Não foi muito surpreendente, em realidade. Não havia nada como um corpo duas vezes morto jazendo no chão para lançar a uma mulher a velocidade impressionante.

Não só era repugnante, mas também o aroma certamente maturaria em pouco tempo. Algo que não estava particularmente ansiosa em experimentar.

Com cuidado de evitar olhar-se no espelho ao reflexo que já não era o seu, escovou rapidamente os dentes e retornou ao quarto contiguo onde Edward a esperava.

Um arrependido brilho de diversão a invadiu ao vê-lo do lado da porta. Enquanto ela se via como se tivesse passado os últimos dois dias rodando em becos, sendo caçada por demônios e atacada por zumbis, ele era um perfeito Versace.

Os lustrosos cabelos vermelhos estavam afastados de seu rosto de alabastro para cair por suas costas. A camisa de seda negra não tinha nenhuma ruga e reluzia sobre seu imponente torso, e um par de calças de couro negro abraçavam suas pernas com um resultado do tipo "Oh Meu Deus".

Inclusive suas maliciosas feições não tinham falhas. Não havia sombras, nenhum sinal de cansaço. Nem sequer um indício de barba.

Era condenadamente injusto, decidiu, ao continuar avançando. Ao menos poderia ter os cabelos revoltos de dormir ou um pouquinho de sono nesses olhos magníficos.

Ignorando seus ridículos pensamentos, ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso alentador.

—Está pronta?

—Só no sentido proverbial de "Tão pronta como jamais estarei" — admitiu ironicamente.

Seu sorriso de pirata se alargou.

—Suficientemente bom por agora, suponho. Vamos.

Deixaram juntos o apartamento, descendo pelo passadiço ao rebuscado vestíbulo. Entretanto, em lugar de dirigir-se à porta, ele a conduziu para uma escada curvada de mármore. Em silêncio subiram até o piso mais alto e se dirigiram à parte traseira do edifício. Somente quando se encontraram frente a um par de portas esculpidas de mogno, ele se deteve.

Bella o seguia tão perto que quase se chocou contra ele quando se virou abruptamente para olhá-la com o cenho franzido.

—Olhe Bella, não posso deixar você por sua conta, não enquanto não saibamos com certeza que é seguro.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Crê que vou discutir? Depois destas últimas horas, decidi me pregar a você como superbond.

—Uma visão muito agradável, sobre a que tenho intenção de refletir em profundidade mais tarde, querida. Ainda assim…

—O que?

Os lábios dele se estreitaram.

—Esse não é lugar para inocentes.

Bella pôs os olhos em branco para o céu. Todos os vampiros eram dementes? Ela não tinha sido inocente desde o dia que deixou o berço.

—Não sou uma menina. — replicou com um olhar escuro— Não acredito havê-lo sido nunca. Vi mais maldade em minha vida que muita gente pode sonhar.

A expressão dele se suavizou quando esticou a mão para deslizar os dedos pela bochecha.

—Sei, querida, mas não significa que em seu coração ainda não seja pura. Infelizmente neste momento, não temos muita opção. Só… permaneça por perto.

Perguntando-se que novos horrores poderiam estar atrás da porta, Bella assentiu lentamente enquanto se aproximava dele e lhe rodeava a cintura estreitamente com os braços.

—Terá que usar um feitiço para me separar de você.

Edward gemeu baixo enquanto fechava os olhos brevemente.

—Condenado do inferno.

Bella franziu o cenho ante seu estranho comportamento.

—Aconteceu algo?

—Se não estivesse morto, me levaria à tumba, querida — resmungou e depois, estirando a mão, abriu a porta de um puxão— Façamos logo isto.

Ela poderia ter estado perplexa ante suas estranhas palavras se não a tivesse empurrado pela soleira a um escuro quarto que vibrava com o som de música oriental.

O harém de um xeique, compreendeu ao dar uma olhada à câmara circular coberta com tênues gazes e seda com lantejoulas. Sobre o piso estavam colocadas dúzias de grandes travesseiros, alguns deles ocupados por uma variedade de homens e mulheres que respiravam profundamente a fumaça de ópio proveniente dos braseiros de cobre.

Foram os cantos, entretanto, que chamaram sua atenção

Embora estivesse escuro, não era possível confundir as formas que se retorciam e os fortes gemidos que ressonavam nas sombras. Podia ser que nunca tivesse estado em uma orgia, mas certamente podia reconhecer uma quando se tropeçava com ela.

Sentindo que seu estômago se retorcia em repugnância, aferrou-se mais apertadamente a Edward. Tinha pensado que nada poderia incomodá-la — bom, ao menos nada na variedade humana—, mas havia uma escura e faminta decadência na habitação que lhe arrepiava a pele.

Era desespero sem esperança, decidiu. Essa familiar enfermidade do espírito contra a que tinha lutado por mais tempo de que queria considerar.

Edward colocando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros fez o possível para lhe bloquear a visão enquanto a conduzia firmemente para um nicho na lateral do quarto.

—Jasper está na parte de trás — murmurou—, é onde ele…

O _ele_, foi asperamente afogado pelo repentino grito que cortou o ar, e Edward foi separado de Bella por uma mulher claramente furiosa.

Petrificada pelo inesperado ataque, Bella tropeçou para trás, observando com assombro como a assaltante agarrava Edward pelo pescoço e o levantava do chão para fixá-lo à parede com assombrosa força.

Uma vampira, deu-se conta com rapidez. Não só que uma mulher mortal seria incapaz de levantar um homem já crescido com tanta facilidade, mas também possuía essa beleza estranha que a marcava como algo mais que humana.

Muito mais que humana, reconheceu Bella quando Edward estendeu uma mão para evitar que se aproximasse.

Quase da altura ele, a vampira possuía um corpo esbelto apenas oculto por um traje de gaze para guardar as aparências. O cabelo por abaixo da cintura continha o estranho matiz de um dourado do amanhecer. Seu rosto era magro, quase felino, com ardentes olhos azuis e lábios luxuriosos que poderiam satisfazer a fantasia de qualquer homem.

E claramente estava com um humor de TPM.

Sem lutar, Edward olhou sua captora de forma cautelosa.

—Tânia.

— Edward, esta é uma surpresa deliciosa — ronronou a mulher— Não pode imaginar quantos dias sonhei apenas com esse momento.

Bella ficou rígida ante o inconfundível tom. Demônios, não estava o atacando porque ele protegia a Fênix.

Ela era sua ex.

Uma surpreendente chama de algo que podia ser ciúmes percorreu Bella quando cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Esse era o tipo de mulher que ele desejava? Formosa, poderosa e imortal?

Ele… sapo…

—Uma velha amiga tua? — exigiu Bella.

—Algo assim — admitiu ele, torcendo os lábios com humor ácido— Agora Tânia não é o momento para uma de nossas pequenas rixas. Obviamente conseguiu escapar. Não aconteceu nada.

Tânia grunhiu baixo.

—Estive naquele porão durante três semanas. Tive que comer ratos.

—Escutei que são muito nutritivos — ele grunhiu quando os dedos lhe apertaram a garganta— Maldição, Tânia, nunca teria sido presa naquele maldito porão se não tivesse tratado de me cravar uma estaca.

—Sabe que nunca teria feito algo assim, só estava brincando.

—Brincando?

—Estava acostumado a gostar de nossos joguinhos. Recorda quanto desfrutou ser preso à…

—As algemas são uma coisa, Tânia, mas uma estaca é bem diferente — interrompeu Edward com rapidez— Não tinha muito interesse em ficar e descobrir onde tentaria pô-la. Chame-me de louco.

Tânia aspirou ruidosamente.

—Mesmo assim foi rude.

—Tem minhas desculpas mais profundas — resmungou— assim como a solene promessa de nunca voltar a encerrar você em um porão.

Passou um longo momento antes que os traços de Tânia se suavizassem em uma expressão sedutora e o baixasse ao piso.

—Suponho que poderia me convencer a te perdoar.

—Não é nada menos que uma Santa.

Permitindo que a mão que tinha estado tratando de sufocar Edward deslizasse brandamente até seu peito, a vampira inclinou para frente até estar pressionada intimamente contra ele.

—Agora, beijamo-nos e nos perdoamos?

Bella apertou os punhos enquanto a mulher se esfregava contra ele como uma gata no cio. Não estava segura se desejava golpear a ele ou Tânia, a Fresca. Mas estava muito segura de que queria golpear alguém.

—Na realidade, tenho pressa. Preciso falar com Jasper.

A pressão se fez mais pronunciada.

—Sempre escapando. E sempre com algum inútil humano — acusou, seus olhos de gata girando para a silenciosa Bella— Ou é seu jantar?

Com um fluido movimento, Edward se deslocou para o lado de Bella, sua expressão cheia de advertência.

—Ela não está no menu.

—Grande coisa — a voz da Tânia era puro veneno—. Realmente deveria passar mais tempo com sua própria gente Edward. Essas criaturas o fazem débil.

—Levarei isso em conta.

Com uma zangada aspiração, Tânia deu a volta afastando-se, suas curvas perfeitamente visíveis sob a pequena gaze.

Só com Edward, Bella lhe lançou um desgostoso olhar carrancudo.

—Encantadora.

—Tânia é um pouco… emocional — admitiu com pesar.

—Mais que _um pouco_ se tentou matar você.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Cada relação tem seu lado perigoso. Você mesma o admitiu.

—Mas não morte por estacas de madeira — resmungou, ainda lutando contra o persistente sentimento de hostilidade ao imaginá-lo com a bela vampira— A mulher está realmente louca.

Uma lustrosa sobrancelha clara se curvou enquanto ele varria com o olhar suas rígidas feições.

—Só para lembrar, você tentou me cravar uma estaca mais de uma vez.

—Sim, mas isso era diferente.

—Como?

—Porque o era.

—Ah! — nos olhos dele apareceu um brilho de malvada diversão— Acredito que sei o que fez você ficar zangada. Está com ciúmes.

Bella colocou as mãos nos quadris. Muito idiota. É obvio que estava com ciúmes. Pode ser que Tânia estivesse morta, mas ainda era asquerosamente formosa com a paixão ardente que fazia babar aos homens.

Mais importante que isso, tinha conseguido apanhar Edward com suas habilidades sedutoras. _Ou com as tais algemas_, murmurou uma desagradável voz no fundo de sua mente.

Em todo caso, havia possuído o que Bella tinha desejado com luxúria durante meses.

É obvio que estava condenadamente ciumenta.

Não é que fosse admiti-lo. Tinha seu orgulho, para o que valia.

—Não seja tão arrogante, Cullen. Minha única preocupação é saber quantas outras namoradas poderiam saltar de qualquer parte. As coisas já estão suficientemente mal sem mulheres vingativas espreitando.

Ele seguiu o contorno de seus lábios com a ponta do dedo.

—É uma mentirosa terrível, querida.

Instintivamente Bella se afastou do seu contato.

—Não viemos aqui para encontrar Jasper?

—Algum dia próximo Bella, teremos uma longa conversa. Será muito interessante — disse brandamente— Até então, tem razão, deveríamos estar procurando Jasper para sair daqui.

Apesar do infantil desejo de ficar e desfrutar da vista do indiscutível ataque de ciúmes de Bella, Edward lhe agarrou o braço com firmeza para guiá-la para o fundo do quarto. Não só não era esse o lugar para uma inocente, mas também, além disso, tinha mais de uma desgostosa ex-amante, sem mencionar os inúmeros demônios que abrigavam a desagradável ideia de que lhes devia dinheiro.

Quanto mais cedo pudesse obter as chaves do automóvel de Jasper, melhor. Entrando em um lugarzinho escuro, Edward precisou parar para dar uma olhada melhor no vestíbulo além. Estava grato por que a maior parte das portas estava fechada e que nenhum dos perversos prazeres que Jasper oferecia a seus clientes pudessem ser descobertos com facilidade. Porém, ficou ainda mais agradecido ao descobrir o próprio Jasper apoiado tranquilamente contra a parede.

Ao menos não teria que arrastar Bella pelos desfeitos mais baixos da libertinagem.

—Aí está — murmurou, girando-se para colocar suas mãos sobre os ombros do Bella— Espera aqui mesmo. Só será um minuto.

Os olhos dela aumentaram ao olhar intranqüila por cima do ombro.

—E se algum de seus amigos tem fome?

—Os matarei — prometeu com crua sinceridade— Não deixarei que nada aconteça a você.

O olhar de Bella retornou para encontrar-se com a decidida expressão de seu rosto antes de assentir lentamente.

—De acordo, mas vá rápido.

—Irei — lhe roçando a testa com os lábios, Edward virou e andou até o seu amigo. Detendo-se ao lado de Jasper, esperou até que o vampiro o olhasse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

— Jasper, um momento por favor.

Dirigindo um olhar para Bella, Jasper se separou da parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

—Desejaria que se decidisse, Edward. Primeiro insiste em proteger sua beldade da minha malvada clientela, e agora a exibe como uma fruta tentadora. A menos que deseje distúrbios, sugiro que a tire daqui.

—As coisas mudaram — replicou Edward, rapidamente revelando o último ataque sobre Bella em breves palavras.

Um áspero cenho foi crescendo na testa de Jasper enquanto escutava em silêncio. Quando Edward ao fim terminou, lançou uma furiosa maldição.

—Quem se atreveria soltar semelhante criatura?

—Um idiota imprudente.

—Um humano sem dúvida — Jasper apertou os dentes, não era dos que escondiam seu desdém pelos mortais.

Edward deu de ombros. No momento não podia dar o luxo de perder o tempo refletindo quem podia estar por trás do ataque.

—Possivelmente. De momento só me interessa manter Bella segura. - Jasper estreitou o olhar.

—Uma tarefa digna; entretanto, espero que tenha um milagre ou dois guardados sob a manga, Edward. Neste momento sua companheira é o Santo Gral para cada criatura do submundo.

Um milagre? Edward sorriu com ironia. O mais próximo a um milagre que tinha era o fato que Bella ainda estava viva e ele não tinha terminado com uma estaca cravada no peito

—Nenhum milagre, mas tenho um plano — confessou a contra gosto.

—Um que inclui desaparecer pelos próximos séculos, espero.

—A levarei até as bruxas.

Um penetrante e incrédulo silêncio descendeu antes que Jasper abruptamente segurasse o braço de Edward e o empurrasse às mais escuras sombras do corredor.

—Perdeu por completo a cabeça? — grunhiu seu amigo com ardente fúria— A última vez que se encontrou com essas cadelas lhe prenderam como um cão. Esta vez muito bem podem te matar.

Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Demônios, não era idiota. Ao menos não um _completo_ idiota. Era plenamente consciente de que isso convinha às bruxas, poderia voltar a ter grilhões, ou pior.

—Não tenho escolha — disse rigidamente.

—Por quê?

—São as únicas que podem tirar a Fênix de Bella.

Jasper parecia longe de estar impressionado por sua perfeitamente razoável explicação. Em troca, começou a olhar Edward como se estivesse considerando uma camisa de força.

—Agora sei que está louco. — resmungou— Por que deixaria que unisse a outra? Esta mulher ao menos se preocupa com você.

Edward fechou com força sua mente à tentação. Não era de natureza nobre. Ou dado a sacrificar-se. Tomava o que queria e ao inferno com a moral.

Mas de algum jeito as regras tinham mudado. Bella tinha se ocupado disso.

—Esta não é sua responsabilidade.

—Nem tampouco a sua — continuou Jasper com suavidade letal— Não por escolha.

Lentamente Edward virou a cabeça para a delicada forma que esperava ansiosa junto à porta. Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso sarcástico.

—Agora é.

—Arriscará tudo por essa mulher?

—Tudo — admitiu Edward em tom baixo.

Houve um curto silêncio antes que Jasper suspirasse com resignação.

—Que loucura. O que posso fazer para ajudar?

Edward virou com uma expressão decidida.

— Por hora tudo o que preciso são suas chaves.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Continua no próximo episódio/capítulo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Name**: O Espírito da Fênix

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta**: Bruna Watson

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura**: vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward / Bella

**Criada em**: 12 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa**: http: //farm3. static. flickr. com/2787/4105581505_4a4716488d_o. jpg (é só tirar os espaços)

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **Gentii eu fiz uma capa para a fic, dêem uma olhada lá. Tem o link aqui e no meu perfil é direto também. Aproveito a oportunidade para me desculpar por estar off no ultimo capítulo e para agradecer a todos os comentários, em especial à juliablack que disse que iria comentar todos os dias para eu postar logo e dizer que eu sei o que é estar louca por uma fic e o autor não postar logo. Isso é totalmente frustante.

Então é isso, o capítulo está aqui e eu ainda tenhos as minhas duvidas se alguém realmente lê o N/A...

_~° delly °~_

**N/B: **fica tranqüila, eu leio o N/A DOIOIOIEODIEODIEODIEO. (**N/A:** *-*)

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo 9**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Horas mais tarde, Edward continuava a caçada pelos silenciosos subúrbios da cidade. A seu lado, Bella, que tomava a contra gosto as ervas que tinha insistido que bebesse, estava sentada em um estranho silêncio. Muito silenciosa, deu-se conta quando jogou uma olhada ao delicado perfil, prateado pelo efeito da luz da lua.

Embora Bella sempre tivesse o cuidado de manter a distância, não era habitual que se calasse completamente. Deveria estar se queixando por quão inútil era procurar alguma pista das bruxas ou lhe castigando por ter ex-amantes letais. Ou pelo menos, lhe dizendo como deveria conduzir.

Em vez disso, estava sentada com os ombros cansados, bebendo as ervas e… Repentinamente, o cenho de Edward se aprofundou. Estava cantarolando? Pelo sangue do Diabo. Definitivamente havia algo que andava mal nesta mulher. Reduzindo a velocidade do carro, ele esclareceu a garganta cauteloso.

—Bella?

—Mmmmmm?

—Está bem?

—Só estava pensando.

Bom, isso não parecia tão mau. Pelo menos não tinha entrado em estado catatônico.

—O que está pensando?

—Todos os vampiros têm um Porsche?

Desconcertado, deu-lhe um rápido olhar. Era nisso que tinha estado tão absorta? Nas preferências de transporte dos vampiros?

—Claro que não— disse devagar — Conheço vários vampiros que preferem o Jaguar e inclusive um que acharia perfeito um Lamborghini. - Melhor dizendo, isso é o que ele desejaria.

—Ah! — agitou o dedo para ele. — Sabia que havia algo suspeito. Simplesmente supunha que esses ricos tinham vendido sua alma ao diabo. Ao invés disso, são todos demônios. Sim, tudo isto é uma grande conspiração. — Ela riu bobamente. Logo, tomou outro grande gole, virou a cabeça no suave couro do assento e o olhou com os olhos meio fechados. — O que aconteceu com os dias que um vampiro se escapulia através da rede de esgoto e vivia em uma úmida cripta?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Acredito que terminaram ao mesmo tempo em que os mortais decidiram engatinhar para dentro de suas covas.

—Ainda assim, deveria se converter pelo menos em morcego ou ter a testa muito pronunciada. Algo mais vampiresco.

Bem. Era oficial. Sem exceção, as mulheres mortais eram as criaturas mais imprevisíveis, caprichosas e dementes que jamais andaram na terra. E essa mulher era a campeã das campeãs em levar um vampiro à loucura. Um minuto estava aterrorizada, ao seguinte zangada, e logo, toda suave e vulnerável.

Ainda assim, esse risinho tolo e esse humor quase frívolo era uma mudança clara. Poderia pensar que estava bêbada se não fosse… Oh, condenado inferno. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram quando a viu dar outro longo trago à bebida. Era isso. Tinha passado tanto tempo desde que Rosalie se converteu na Fênix que havia esquecido o efeito das potentes ervas. Ao longo dos anos, ela havia se acostumado à beberagem, mas houve um tempo que tinha reagido com o mesmo vertiginoso atordoamento.

— Bella? — murmurou.

— Mmmmm?

—Está bebendo as ervas de Rosalie?

—Sim. — sorriu alegremente. — E sabe, uma vez que se acostuma ao gosto amargo e aos grumos ocasionais, não é totalmente repulsivo. Faz sentir… formigamentos.

—Formigamentos?

Abruptamente ela fez uma careta.

— Exceto por meu nariz. Não posso sentir meu nariz. Ainda está aí, certo?

Edward engoliu a risada quando se estirou para lhe dar um ligeiro golpe no nariz. Quando estava bêbada era inesperadamente cativante.

— Sã e salvo no centro de seu rosto. — lhe assegurou.

— Bem. Eu não gosto muito dele, mas não quero perdê-lo.

— Não? É um nariz bonito de se ter. — percorreu seus pálidos traços durante um momento antes de voltar o olhar para as escuras ruas. — É um perfeito e fino nariz.

— É muito pequeno e têm sardas. — ela resmungou.

Edward apertou os dedos no volante enquanto girava para o parque que estava no limite do arvoredo.

—Mortais. —resmungou molesto— Por que se preocupam tanto pela aparência física? Não só desaparece rapidamente, mas também é insignificante.

Suas palavras foram recebidas com um ruído desdenhoso.

— Falou um que pertence às pessoas realmente formosas. — se queixou Bella— É fácil condenar a vaidade superficial quando se é como um deus grego.

Edward lhe deu uma rápida olhada.

— Pensa que pareço um deus grego?

— Na realidade, parece mais um pirata. Um pirata muito, muito perverso.

Um pirata? Isso parecia quase tão bom como um deus grego. É obvio, havia dito que era um perverso.

— De acordo, vou tomar isso como um elogio.

— Tem que saber que é magnífico.

— Bom, tudo isso está no reflexo, querida. — disse com voz seca— Não passo muito tempo me arrumando diante dos espelhos.

—Oh… esqueci— soluçou. — Sinto muito.

—Não é tão excitante como ter a testa pronunciada ou converter-se em morcego, mas pelo menos é vampiresco.

Ela assentiu lentamente.

— Suponho que é verdade. E tem as presas.

— Sim, tenho as presas.

Deixou sair um suspiro lânguido.

— Ainda assim, converter-se em morcego seria genial.

O sorriso de Edward se desvaneceu. Ela não tinha nem idéia do monstro em que era capaz de converter-se. Em sua mente tudo o que havia eram mitos e contos de fadas.

—Bella.

—O que?

— Acredito que já teve o suficiente dessas ervas por enquanto.

Houve uma breve pausa antes que lutasse por endireitar-se no assento.

— Pode ser que tenha razão. A cabeça está começando a me dar voltas.

Edward deu um pequeno golpe no interruptor para baixar o vidro, permitindo que entrasse no carro uma rajada de ar fresco.

— Melhor?

— Sim. — tirou a cabeça pelo vidro, respirando profundamente. — Sabe, acredito que essa beberagem contém licor.

Edward riu entre dentes quando reduziu a velocidade e conduziu o carro até detê-lo.

— Não se preocupe, querida, muito em breve estará desfrutando de um sorvete de chocolate em lugar de beberagens que parecem ter licor.

Colocando a cabeça para dentro, Bella lhe obsequiou com uma elevação de sobrancelhas.

— Por que paramos? Estamos perto do esconderijo?

— Isso é o que intento averiguar.

Piscou surpreendida.

—Pode senti-lo?

—De fato, espero cheirá-lo.

—Ugh! As bruxas fedem?

—As bruxas não, mas sim algo que há perto do esconderijo. —explicou com um sorriso— Quando Rosalie voltava das visitas, sempre trazia um aroma peculiar.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

— Que tipo de aroma?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Não estou seguro. Só sei que quando retornava, eu evitava a casa durante dias. Era muito… peculiar.

Bella pensou durante um longo momento.

— Um açougue? Ou uma fábrica de curtidos?

Edward elevou as sobrancelhas ante a inocência de suas palavras.

— Teria reconhecido o aroma do sangue, meu doce.

— Oh… bem. Que tal uma refinaria de petróleo ou um curral de gado?

— Não, era mais como um campo de trigo podre.

Ela franziu o cenho. Edward não a culpava. Inclusive para um vampiro poderoso, um leve aroma que não podia definir era dificilmente algo com o que pudesse contar. Não era MacGyver.

Então, sem advertência, lhe apertou o braço com força.

—Oh, por Deus!

Imediatamente alerta, Edward olhou ao redor para assegurar-se de que não lhes atacavam.

— O que acontece?

—Sei onde está — murmurou.

—O esconderijo?

— Sim.

—Como?

—Faz anos, meu irmão mais velho trabalhou na fábrica de cereais. — explicou. — Quando voltava, a casa inteira cheirava a trigo podre durante horas.

Havia trigo podre no cereal? Infernos. Como se atreviam os humanos a estremecer-se ante a preferência dos vampiros pelo sangue? Pelo menos ele o ingeria sem estar podre.

— Merece a pena tentá-lo. — concluiu. — Em que direção?

—Sul.

Ligando o motor, Edward girou o carro para o sul. Não tinha garantia de que o esconderijo estivesse perto da fábrica, mas pelo menos era um lugar pelo que começar.

Quando o silêncio descendeu novamente, Edward jogou um olhar furtivo para a mulher que estava ao seu lado. Nesta ocasião, Bella não estava escondendo as potentes ervas ou cantarolando em uma agradável nuvem de névoa. Em lugar disso, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, e mordiscava o lábio inferior como se estivesse profundamente pensativa.

Com esforço, resistiu à urgência de lhe perguntar no que estava pensando. Se nos últimos meses tinha aprendido algo a respeito desta mulher, era que podia escrever uma tese sobre a obstinação. Revelaria o que queria revelar e quando quisesse fazê-lo.

Foi vinte minutos depois que por fim voltou à cabeça para estudá-lo com uma expressão preocupada.

— Edward?

—Sim.

— Jasper parecia zangado quando falou com ele.

De repente Edward apertou fortemente os dedos no volante. Tinha suposto que Bella estava muito ocupada assegurando-se de que nenhum dos hóspedes lhe atacasse o pescoço para dar-se conta da confrontação que teve com seu companheiro vampiro. Parecia que nem sequer um hotel cheio de vampiros e demônios abandonando-se em orgias podia mantê-la distraída.

— Não estava muito ansioso por entregar as chaves do seu Porsche favorito. —replicou com tom ligeiro. — Pode ser muito fastidiosamente possessivo com seus brinquedos.

—Não. — disse com um categórico movimento de cabeça. — Não acredito em você.

— Bastante severo, querida — protestou.

—Não queria que me levasse ao esconderijo. Por quê?

Edward murmurou uma maldição em voz baixa. Maldito Jasper e sua pobre imitação de mamãe galinha.

—Não pôde escutar o que estávamos dizendo. — tentou fanfarronar inutilmente.

— Sei que estavam discutindo e que ele tratava de convencer você de algo— lhe acusou. — Estava preocupado pelo que fariam a você no esconderijo, não é?

— Jasper sempre desconfiou da magia.

— Edward, quero a verdade. — cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tomando claramente uma atitude de "não me faça de boba". —Farão mal a você?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Necessitam-me.

— Necessitavam-lhe, mas agora tudo mudou — murmurou, chegando muito perto da verdade. — De fato, acredito que devemos reconsiderar o fato de procurar as bruxas.

— O que?

— Não quero que lhe façam mal.

Edward manteve um turvo olhar no caminho vazio. Apesar do prazer que lhe produziu sua preocupação, não queria converter esta mulher em uma mártir.

— Bella, não temos alternativa.

— Sempre há alternativas.

Sua expressão se endureceu ante as suaves palavras.

— Não se quer ver livre da Fênix? Elas são as únicas capazes de transferir o poder a outro.

Houve uma longa pausa, e Edward quase se convenceu de que tinha forçado Bella a entrar em razão, quando ela esclareceu a garganta.

— Então talvez eu devesse ficar com a Fênix.

O carro foi para um lado perigosamente antes que Edward pudesse recuperar o domínio de si mesmo. Condenado inferno, a mulher nunca falhava em agarrá-lo com a guarda baixa. Reduziu a velocidade e lhe lançou um olhar descontente.

— Não sabe o que está dizendo — grunhiu. — Não foi preparada para se converter no Cálice.

— Rosalie foi? — perguntou-lhe elevando as sobrancelhas.

Ele fez uma careta quando recordou a sua antiga ama. Embora Rosalie houvesse sido humana, sempre tinha acreditado, de forma arrogante, que estava por cima de outros. Algo não surpreendente na filha de um duque que se considerava ao mesmo nível que seu próprio Deus. Rosalie tinha visto o poder e a imortalidade da Fênix como um direito mais que como um dever.

— Ela sabia no que se metia — murmurou.

Bella estendeu a mão para tocar ligeiramente seu braço.

— Então me diga.

Edward escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente. Não queria aumentar seu medo, mas por outro lado, tinha que assegurar-se de que entendesse meticulosamente por que era impossível para ela carregar tanta responsabilidade.

— Pode imaginar o que é ser imortal? — perguntou finalmente.

— Bom, posso imaginar que faz do seguro de vida uma questão discutível.

—Bella... — disse com voz áspera.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Admito que nunca tive uma razão para pensar sobre isso.

— Significa ver sua família e amigos murchar-se e morrer enquanto permanece exatamente igual — lhe informou bruscamente. — Significa ver a vida passar sem que nunca te toque. Significa estar completamente sozinha.

Bella lhe ofereceu uma risada sem humor.

— Minha assim chamada família, poderia posar para um pôster de famílias disfuncionais. Meu pai nos aterrorizava e logo nos abandonou, minha mãe se embebedava tanto que morreu antes do tempo e meus irmãos fugiram para Chicago assim que puderam escapar. — houve um breve silêncio. — Sempre tive que estar sozinha. — sussurrou na escuridão.

Edward se sobressaltou.

—Bella.

Ela inspirou abruptamente, lamentando o breve momento de vulnerabilidade.

—Que mais?

—Sempre será perseguida. — replicou agudamente, desprezando a urgência de lhe oferecer consolo. Tinha que fazer que recuperasse o juízo. — A cada instante, alguém malvado estará planejando sua morte.

Ela virou no assento para olhá-lo diretamente.

— Mas disse que a Fênix está começando a ocultar-se.

—Está, mas sempre restarão os que possuem suficiente poder ou estão o suficientemente desesperados para te rastrear. Por isso eu estava preso ao espírito, como amparo.

Pôde sentir seu olhar percorrendo seu sério perfil.

— Então você pode me proteger.

Edward ficou rígido e a pele lhe picou com uma repentina quebra de onda de desgosto por si mesmo.

— Como protegi Rosalie? — grunhiu.

— Edward, não pode se culpar…

— Não é questão de culpa; é questão de reconhecimento — replicou com um tom escuro. — Condenado inferno, nem sequer sei o que a matou. O que significa que quanto antes lhe entregue às bruxas, melhor.

— Edward…

— Não — girou a cabeça para atravessá-la com um olhar feroz. — Devemos fazer isto pela Fênix, Bella. Deve ser protegida por aqueles que estão mais preparados para mantê-la fora de perigo.

Superada com claridade por sua estratégia, Bella franziu o cenho frustrada antes de atirar-se contra o suave couro do assento.

— Você não joga limpo, sabe?

Seus lábios se curvaram com humor irônico.

— Um vampiro, doçura, nunca joga limpo. Só brigamos para ganhar.

Uma hora depois, Bella abria caminho resolutamente entre as más ervas que haviam crescido nos campos que rodeavam o parque industrial. Más ervas e aborrecíveis arbustos de espinhos mutantes por energia nuclear, descobriu ao parar pela enésima vez para tentar salvar suas calças da destruição. Diabos, nunca tinha gostado da natureza. Era suja e estava cheia de horripilantes criaturas e coisas que a faziam espirrar. E esta pequena excursão não fazia que tomasse mais carinho. Não podia nem imaginar por que as bruxas não tinham elegido um local no centro comercial. É obvio, as ervas e os espinhos eram só uma pequena parte de seu atual desconforto, admitiu tristemente.

Os nós que retorciam seu estômago e a secura de sua boca eram devidos às bruxas que estavam procurando.

Edward era inflexível em que esta era a única opção, mas não estava muito convencida. Independentemente de seus nobres motivos, tinha sido testemunha dos gritos de piedade de Rosalie quando elas tinham forçado ao poderoso espírito a entrar em seu corpo e, pior ainda, de seu desprezo por Edward quando o tinham encadeado com sua magia.

Podiam ser de confiança umas mulheres capazes de semelhantes atos?

Sentindo náuseas nervosas apertarem seu estômago, Bella virou para olhar ao

homem que caminhava a seu lado. Necessitava urgentemente uma distração se não queria envergonhar-se fugindo e gritando de terror.

— Se pretende me fazer perder a cabeça com uma caminhada à luz da lua, Edward, tenho que te dizer que não estou impressionada — brincou com tom tenso.

Girando a cabeça, ele emitiu um familiar e perverso sorriso.

— Que vergonha, querida. O que pode ser mais romântico que uma agradável brisa noturna…

— Perfumada com o rançoso fedor da fábrica.

— Ou estar rodeado pela beleza da natureza.

— Más ervas que raspam e picam, e que me provocarão bolhas muito desagradáveis.

Ele riu ante suas palavras ácidas.

— Pelo menos tem que admitir que nunca tinha tido um companheiro mais bonito, encantador e sexy.

Bom, ele tinha razão, reconheceu ironicamente. Nem em suas mais selvagens fantasias pôde imaginar que semelhante homem diabolicamente arrumado existisse.

— Possivelmente — concordou a contra gosto. — Mas a maioria de meus encontros não vêm com um fardo de demônios, monstros e zumbis.

Uma sobrancelha negra se arqueou.

— Bastardos aborrecidos. Obviamente não entendem o forte encanto de uma verdadeira aventura.

— Aventura? — fazendo uma careta, Bella esmagou um mosquito com um tapa. — Uma aventura é caminhar através da Praça de São Marcos em Volterra, ou beber café em um encantador restaurante em Paris. Não abrir-se caminho através de um brejo em busca de bruxas.

— De fato, a última vez que tentei desfrutar de um café em Paris, quase me cortaram a cabeça na guilhotina — murmurou— Entende, querida? Tudo é questão de perspectiva.

Bella tropeçou para ouvir a confissão feita de forma indiferente.

— Bom Deus, poderia parar de fazer isso? — queixou-se.

—O que?

— Mencionar o passado de forma tão casual. E eu que pensava que era velha porque me lembro de Melrose com saudade.

Ele simplesmente riu. Maldita fosse sua alma de vampiro.

— Você foi quem tirou o tema de Paris. Só estava te oferecendo minha própria experiência na cidade.

Seu olhar escorregou sobre o formoso rosto banhado pela luz da lua.

— Então, estava em Paris durante o regime do terror?

— Por uns poucos e inesquecíveis meses — sorriu tristemente. —Sugiro que o visite quando não houver uma revolução em processo.

Bella pôs os olhos em branco. Ela na sedutora e sofisticada Paris? Sim, o dia em que lhe crescessem asas e fizesse uma tatuagem na bunda.

— Levarei em conta quando a oportunidade destinada a nunca aparecer ande por aqui.

Nas sombras, os olhos como prata líquida a abrasaram.

— Quem sabe o que te proporcionará o futuro, querida? Faz uns poucos dias não esperava estar com um vampiro ou brigando para salvar ao mundo do mal.

— De fato, teria parecido muito mais provável umas luxuosas férias na França.

Estirando a mão, Edward tirou um cacho que tinha escapado da trança.

— É muito jovem para ser tão cínica.

— Sou realista, não cínica — corrigiu firmemente. — As férias em Paris não são para mulheres que ganham o salário mínimo e… — se calou abruptamente, com os olhos alargados pelo horror. — PUTA QUE PARIU!

Uma sutil tensão ardeu ao redor de Edward quando passou rapidamente uma escrutinadora olhada sobre eles.

— O que ocorre?

— Estou sem trabalho, e meu aluguel venceu.

Houve um momento de afiado silêncio antes que Edward inclinasse a cabeça para trás para gargalhar loucamente. Franzindo o cenho, Bella fincou as mãos nos quadris.

— O que é tão engraçado?

Ele estendeu a mão para lhe agarrar o queixo com seus dedos.

—Converteu-se no Cálice de um poderoso espírito, enfrentou demônios, e dirige-se para se pôr em mãos de umas bruxas. E agora está preocupada sobre se poderá ou não pagar o aluguel?

A Bella lhe estreitaram os olhos ante sua diversão.

— Estou preocupada em passar os dias empurrando um carrinho de supermercado pelas ruas e dormindo sob os bancos do parque… possibilidades muito reais que são tão más como qualquer demônio ou bruxa.

Ele franziu o cenho quando seus dedos vagaram até lhe acariciar a bochecha.

— Pensa que permitirei que lhe joguem à rua?

Uma forte dor oprimiu o coração de Bella. Logo, as bruxas poderiam remover o feitiço e Edward seria preso a outra. Por que ele iria lhe dedicar um único pensamento?

Eram pólos opostos, neste caso vampiro e uma mortal.

Mais preocupava do que queria admitir ao pensar em estar de novo completamente sozinha, Bella forçou um rígido sorriso em seus lábios.

— Bom, enterrou a sua antiga amante em um porão.

— Só em defesa própria — apertou seu rosto com os dedos, com uma expressão estranhamente sombria. — Prometi que nada te machucaria, Bella. Nada. É uma promessa que tenho intenção de manter sem importar o que nos proporcione o futuro.

Ela se forçou a tragar o nó que sentia na garganta quando seus dedos subiram para lhe cobrir a bochecha. Por Deus, sabia como roubar o coração de uma mulher.

— Edward. — disse brandamente.

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno gemido de sua garganta quando pressionou a testa contra a dela.

— Oh, querida, se tiver um pouco de piedade em seu coração, não me olhe assim. Pelo menos não agora.

Um escuro e pecaminoso calor percorreu Bella quando se pressionou contra o duro corpo dele. Se não se encontrassem em um brejo espinhoso, ou se os demônios não estivessem perseguindo-os, ou se não houvesse perto bruxas à espreita, o teria atirado ao chão e feito o que gostasse com ele. Maldição, a fazia sentir-se quente e incômoda. Infelizmente, nenhum desejo podia mudar sua situação, e com um tremente suspiro, forçou-se a dar um passo para trás.

— Temos que encontrar o esconderijo. — disse com uma careta resignada.

Edward fechou os olhos brevemente, como se lutasse por recuperar o controle, antes de levantar a cabeça e percorrer com o olhar o céu adornado de estrelas.

— Sim, o amanhecer chegará logo. Acabemos com isto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lemons no próximo capítulo (66)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Beta**: Bruna Watson

**Resumo**: _Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!_

**Capa**: http: //farm3. static. flickr. com/2787/4105581505_4a4716488d_o. jpg (é só tirar os espaços)

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A: **Obrigada a juliablack (que comentou cinco vezes), Isa Masen, Sol Swan Cullen, ynna_cullen, e a todos que viram e não comentaram, porque a fic tá com 58 hits e 56 visitas no capítulo 10, ou seja, 56 pessoas leram o capítulo 10. Obrigada, então, aos meus leitores anônimos.

_~° delly º~_

**N/B: **uuh, não culpo a bella de quere-lo, eu no lugar dela também ia querer hoho :$ ah, e a demora pelo capitulo é minha culpa, eu tava sem tempo de betar, desculpem mesmo :~ não me matem e não fiquem com raiva D: pleease $:

Bjs :*

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 10**

**-**

**-**

Os últimos séculos tinham ensinado Edward algo mais que algumas lições:

1º) Nunca se alimente de um bêbado.

2º)Nunca dê as costas a uma mulher zangada.

3º)Nunca aposte por um cavalo que se chame Afortunado.

4º)Nunca enfrente a um demônio Chactol depois de beber uma garrafa de pinga.

E nunca, nunca desconfie de seu próprio instinto.

Essa última lição tinha sido a mais difícil e a que melhor tinha aprendido, e era a razão pela que não se dirigiu diretamente ao esconderijo, apesar de haver conseguido capturar sua essência a tão somente um quilômetro e meio das fábricas abandonadas.

Enquanto se aproximavam com rapidez, decidiu que havia algo que não encaixava. Um calafrio gelado percorreu sua pele e o aroma de sangue fresco encheu o ar. Perto dali se produzia uma batalha. Uma batalha que tinha comprometido o uso de uma magia muito capitalista ocasionando um inegável massacre.

Rodeando as árvores que ocultavam o esconderijo da vista, Edward tentou determinar o perigo que ali estava. Não podia detectar nenhum demônio, mas já não estava seguro de que as criaturas da noite fossem as que supunham a maior ameaça. Mas como, é obvio, era o que mais lhe preocupava.

Puta que pariu.

Não gostava da sensação de que estava sendo manipulado por esse inimigo desconhecido. Mas, que outra opção tinha a não ser seguir adiante?

Tinha que encontrar às bruxas. Embora o matariam. Um pensamento que o deixava louco. Jogando uma olhada sobre seu ombro, viu como Bella lutava para liberar sua camisa dos espinhos de um arbusto ao qual se enganchou. Um débil sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Na verdade, era uma criatura da mais surpreendente. Tão estranha e extraordinária como a jóia mais apreciada.

Então, como se tivesse detectado seu escrutínio, ela girou a cabeça abruptamente para lhe jogar esse glorioso e zangado olhar que parecia reservar unicamente para ele.

— Mas que merda, se tivermos que caminhar em círculos, podemos ao menos fazê-lo em um lugar sem moscas e que tenha ar condicionado?

—Não estamos caminhando em círculos — negou instintivamente, só para fazer uma careta visível — Ao menos não exatamente.

—Suponho que tem algum tipo de visão de morcego, não?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Sabia que os morcegos são cegos?

Ela chiou os dentes.

—Então, visão de vampiro.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Posso ver o suficientemente bem, embora isso realmente não importa. Não estou procurando o esconderijo.

—O que?—seus olhos brilharam perigosamente sob o atenuado resplendor da lua— Lhe juro por Deus, Cullen, que se está me levando através destas sarças mutantes para me fazer algum tipo de brincadeira, cravarei...

—Me cravará uma estaca, sim, já sei - disse com voz lenta—. Deveria tentar ser um pouco menos previsível, querida.

—Não me deu a oportunidade de te dizer onde vou cravar a estaca - lhe espetou.

Atravessou-lhe uma rajada de humor.

—Certo.

—Pelo amor de Deus, se não estamos procurando o esconderijo que demônios fazemos aqui fora?

—Disse que não estou procurando o esconderijo. — corrigiu brandamente— Estou tentando cheirá-lo.

Sua cólera decaiu lentamente assim que compreendeu seu engano.

—Oh! Teve sorte?

De novo, um tremor gelado escorregou sobre sua pele quando Edward virou para o esconderijo oculto.

—Está além dessa linha de árvores.

Estreitando os olhos, ela seguiu seu olhar.

—Terei que confiar em você já que não posso ver essa droga.

—Está ali.

—Então, o que esperamos? —disse franzindo o cenho desconcertada— Pensava que queria acabar com isto de uma vez.

—Há algo que não encaixa.

Sentiu a tensão de Bella ante sua brusca admissão. Obviamente, quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos para ele, pelo menos tinha aprendido a confiar em seus instintos. Uma escura satisfação se alojou em seu coração, mas foi tragada rapidamente por um estremecimento interior.

Idiota, estava se comportando de forma tão parva como um mortal. Imagina, um vampiro imortal rebuscando as patéticas migalhas que lhe atirava.

Talvez devessem lhe cravar uma estaca.

—Como sabe que algo anda mal? —perguntou ela com um suave sussurro.

Fazendo um esforço, Edward retornou seus pensamentos de um puxão aos problemas atuais. Já tinha muito do que ocupar-se.

—Cheiro de sangue.

—Sangue?

—Muito sangue.

—Oh, Deus!

—Tenho que averiguar o que aconteceu.

Sem avisar, Bella estirou a mão para lhe agarrar os dedos. Sua calidez viajou rapidamente através de sua pele até lhe esquentar todo o corpo.

—Crê que atacaram às bruxas?

Não era necessário mentir. Não quando teriam que se aproximar do esconderijo.

—Sim.

—Eu… — ela se deteve brevemente, inclinando a cabeça para lhe dirigir um estreito olhar— Vai se aproximar e me obrigar a ficar aqui, não é?

—Não —rapidamente tomou uma decisão— Até que não saiba o que está acontecendo, não posso estar seguro de que não haja algo se arrastando ainda por aí.

Abruptamente, ela apertou seus dedos com mais força.

—Não quero que baixe a guarda.

Ante sua advertência, emitiu um som de desgosto.

—Estou vagando na escuridão com um vampiro, procurando um grupo de bruxas que pode nos esfolar vivos. Crê que não estou o suficientemente em guarda?

Ele deu um pequeno puxão para aproximá-la, cavando brandamente sua face com os dedos.

—O que acredito é que o pior está por vir - murmurou.

—Perfeito — disse Bella.

Permitindo que seu olhar se encontrasse com o dela, Edward acalmou-se momentaneamente. Então uma sombria percepção fez cintilar seus olhos; com uma fraca sacudida da cabeça, deu um passo para trás com dificuldade.

— Suponho que o melhor que podemos fazer é terminar com isto.

Baixando subitamente a cabeça para ela, Edward pressionou um suave beijo em seus lábios.

—Permanece atrás de mim e se perceber alguma coisa diga-me - sussurrou isso contra sua boca.

Ela tragou com força quando ele se apartou.

—Prometo que será o primeiro a me ouvir gritar.

—Muito bem.

Mantendo seus dedos entrelaçados com força nos dela, Edward se dirigiu para a espessura das árvores. Atrás dele, Bella tropeçava e ocasionalmente amaldiçoava aos matagais, mas conseguiu estar ao mesmo tempo em que os compridos e fluidos passos dele. Em um quarto de hora tinham alcançado uma clareira.

Diretamente no centro havia uma estrutura de tijolo com várias dependências de madeira. Nada parecia indicar que estavam ante outra coisa que não fosse um sítio. De fato, era deprimentemente normal. Precisamente o que as bruxas podiam desejar. Ao contrário dos vampiros, não tinham a habilidade de camuflar-se dos curiosos. Viam-se forçadas a ocultar-se a plena vista.

Bella caminhou vacilante a seu lado, com a testa franzida em perplexidade.

—Está seguro de que isto é o esconderijo?

—Sim — murmurou, mantendo-se nas sombras conforme se aproximavam com cautela à estrutura.

—Parece…

—Morto? —acabou a frase, detendo-se quando alcançaram uma grande janela lateral.

—Sim, isso o resume - conveio com tom tremente.

Uma rápida olhada através dos vidros também resumiu tudo. O açougue era impressionante, digna da alma mais negra, mas Edward não permitiu que sua visão o distraísse. Não restou ninguém para contar o acontecido.

Apartando-se, dirigiu o olhar para os edifícios restantes.

—Vai entrar? —perguntou Bella atrás.

—Não. Não posso entrar. - virou lhe oferecendo um irônico sorriso. — Na realidade, é algo bom.

—Por quê?

—Porque ao menos algumas bruxas sobreviveram ao ataque —explicou— Caso contrário a barreira estaria destruida.

—O que?

Ante a visão de suas feições, que eram insuportavelmente frágil, seu coração morto crispou-se.

—Não importa. Devem ter fugido. Verei se posso perceber seu rastro.

Sua boca se abriu com consternação.

—Vamos caminhar mais?

Edward inspecionou o lugar. No momento estavam sozinhos.

—Pode me esperar aqui. Não irei longe.

Ela mordeu o lábio. O terror que lutava por manter a raia resultava quase

visível enquanto considerava a escuridão que se abatia sobre ela.

—Sua definição de longe é grandemente diferente à minha - murmurou.

Ele colocou os dedos debaixo de seu queixo para lhe inclinar a cabeça para cima. Esperou até que encontrou seu olhar penetrante e lhe ofereceu um reconfortante sorriso.

—Só tem que chamar e virei correndo.

—Promete?

—De todo o coração - disse brandamente.

Os lábios de Bella tremeram, embora seus olhos permanecessem escuros com inquietação.

—Isso servirá.

Emoldurando sua face com as mãos, Edward pressionou os lábios contra sua testa antes de apartar-se para olhá-la com uma sombria expressão.

—Bella.

—O que?

—Aconselho que permaneça longe das janelas. Está mal aí dentro. Realmente mal.

Depois da advertência, ele se dirigiu para os edifícios anexos. Se alguma das bruxas tinha fugido, deveria ser capaz de perceber seu rastro. Supôs que era muito esperar que se escondessem entre as árvores próximas. Durante três séculos, nunca lhe tinham posto as coisas fáceis.

Não olhe. Não olhe. Não olhe.

As palavras de Edward ressonavam na mente de Bella. Sabia que tinha razão. Não queria ver o que havia dentro. Deus sabia que nas últimas horas tinha visto o suficiente para encher duas vistas. E o menos importante não era um cadáver em movimento que recusava permanecer em sua tumba.

Mas o mesmo feito de que não deveria olhar, assegurou naturalmente que seus pés se dirigissem para a janela e que sua cara se pressionasse contra o vidro. Durante um momento não pôde distinguir nada na escuridão, e um profundo sentimento de alívio a percorreu. Então, quando se preparava para ir, seu olhar se desviou para uma parede próxima e Bella cambaleou para trás com horror.

Havia tanto sangue... Estava salpicada por toda parte. E... outras coisas que nem sequer queria considerar.

Dobrando-se, teve uma arcada pelas crescentes náuseas.

—Tinha que olhar, néh? —disse uma voz escura arrastando as palavras, enquanto um forte braço lhe rodeava os ombros e a aproximava.

—Se não queria que eu olhasse, não me desse idéias. Devia ter-me dito para olhar.

Edward pressionou a cabeça em seu ombro.

—De alguma forma, sabia que terminaria sendo minha culpa.

Mais reconfortada do que uma mulher racional deveria estar ante a carícia de um vampiro, Bella se obrigou a apartar-se.

—Encontrou algum rastro?

Inclusive na escuridão, ela pôde ver a careta que fez.

—Conduz até o anexo mais próximo, que resulta ser uma garagem.

Ela elevou os olhos ao céu.

—Não me diga. Foram-se no "bruxa móvel"?

—Algo assim.

Bella aspirou profundamente. Sabia que deveria estar decepcionada. Sem as bruxas, sua vida seguia estando em perigo. Toda classe de coisas horripilantes, repulsivas e meio mortas continuariam procurando-a. E a Fênix que tinha tomado seu corpo como alojamento continuaria remodelando-a como se fosse à habitação de uma residência de estudantes.

Mas a decepção que aninhava em seu coração se parecia extraordinariamente ao alívio.

—E agora o que? —exigiu realizando um esforço por soar resignada mais que demente.

Levantando a cabeça, Edward farejou o ar.

—O amanhecer se aproxima. Devo encontrar algum lugar até que se oculte o sol.

—Oh! Poderíamos voltar para as fábricas.

—Acredito que pode haver algo mais próximo. Pode caminhar?

Seus pés tinham ido desde mais à frente da dor até um irritável intumescimento.

—Arrumarei isso.

Um sorriso lento e enigmático curvou seus lábios.

—Nunca deixa de me assombrar, querida.

Sobressaltada pelas suaves palavras, Bella não teve tempo de perguntar o que queria dizer antes que lhe agarrasse a mão e a puxasse através da clareira em direção ao bosque.

Em silêncio — bom, Edward em silêncio e ela pisando em ramos, esmagando lama, murmurando juramentos e soltando um gemido de dor quando o dedão do pé tropeçou em um tronco caído— caminharam através da escuridão. Bella perdeu rapidamente a noção do tempo enquanto se concentrava simplesmente em manter os pés em movimento. Ao final, Edward diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos.

—Aqui estamos - murmurou, esticando a mão para apartar a pesada cortina de hera que crescia a um lado de uma baixa colina—. Não é que seja de cinco estrelas, mas ao menos é escuro.

—E úmido - murmurou Bella enquanto se agachava para seguir Edward pelo estreito túnel que conduzia a uma pequena abertura circular.

Sentando-se na terra arenosa, ele deu um puxão em sua mão, empurrando-a ao lado de sua dura longitude.

—Olha deste modo, ao menos não estamos em uma cripta - assinalou com tom seco.

Embora não estava excessivamente impressionada com o teto baixo e as paredes cobertas de musgo, tinha que reconhecer que ao menos era uma vantagem não ter um cadáver ao redor.

—Isto quer dizer que teria que estar agradecida por estas pequenas vantagens?

—Bom, também está no prazer de minha companhia. Isso deveria fazer que inclusive uma cova úmida parecesse o paraíso.

—Deus, realmente deveria deixar de ser tão presunçoso, Cullen - murmurou, aproximando os joelhos ao peito e os rodeando com os braços.

Sentindo claramente o débil tremor que atravessou o corpo de Bella, Edward mudou de posição para estudar a palidez de seu rosto.

—Tem frio?

—Um pouco.

—Vem aqui - lhe rodeou os ombros com um braço e a puxou para aproximá-la a seu lado, reclinando a bochecha sobre sua cabeça - Deve esquentar quando o sol levantar-se

Não havia calor em seu corpo, mas isso não deteve um repentino golpe de calor que atravessou seu sangue como uma labareda. Maldição tinha passado muito tempo desde que se tinha encontrado entre os braços de um homem, vivo ou morto. Muito tempo desde que sentiu a embriaguez da paixão saciada. E não pôde negar que tinha desejado a Edward durante meses. A fome insaciável que a invadia não parecia ter o dom da oportunidade, vaca.

—Deveria tentar dormir - disse Edward rompendo o silêncio. Seus dedos brincavam descuidadamente com uma mecha de seus cabelos—. Estarei vigiando.

Com severidade, Bella voltou seus pensamentos aos problemas que os apressavam. Certamente, desejar este vampiro estava em segundo lugar, depois do perigo iminente.

—Estou muito nervosa para dormir.

—Não posso imaginar por que - disse secamente.

—Faço uma lista?

—Não faz falta.

Ela suspirou fracamente.

—Estamos realmente amaldiçoados, não é?

Houve uma pausa momentânea, como se Edward estivesse considerando com cuidado suas palavras.

—Não estou seguro de que me oporia a essas palavras, mas o ataque contra as bruxas há feito que nossa tarefa seja mais difícil.

—Quem poderia fazer tal coisa?

—Essa é a questão - seu tom tinha um fio letal, revelando que não estava tão tranqüilo como queria lhe fazer acreditar—. Um demônio não teria podido atravessar a barreira, mas um ser humano não teria podido causar tal destruição.

Ela estremeceu de horror.

—Deus, não, foi espantoso.

—A menos que...

—A menos que o que?

—Um ser humano que venerasse ao Príncipe poderia ter sido capaz de convocar uma grande quantidade de poder.

Bella não se incomodou em ocultar sua comoção. Nunca tinha considerado a idéia de que alguém que não fosse um monstro pudesse atacar com essa selvageria.

—Um ser humano?

Ele ficou rígido ante sua óbvia surpresa.

—Crê que só os demônios são capazes de maldade?

A aspereza de sua voz fez que se fixasse em sua tensa expressão.

—Não - disse brandamente—. Estou muito familiarizada com o que a gente malvada é capaz de fazer.

Ele fez uma careta com pesar.

—Sinto muito. Eu não gosto dos mistérios.

—Dei-me conta de que não me importam muito - murmurou, obrigando-se a contra gosto considerar todos os horrores que os tinham estado perseguindo durante os últimos dias—. Crê que a mesma pessoa que atacou às bruxas assassinou Rosalie?

—Não sei.

Bella deixou escapar uma risada seca.

—Bem, ao menos determinamos muito bem que não somos Nancy Drew nem Hércules Poirot.

—Não - o sentiu esfregar a bochecha contra seu cabelo, e seus lábios pressionaram levemente contra suas têmporas—. Não sou um protetor muito bom, verdade, céu?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, para fulminá-lo ante suas ridículas palavras.

—Não diga isso. Se não fosse por você, agora mesmo estaria morta.

Seus lábios se torceram ante sua feroz defesa.

—Em lugar disso, está oculta em uma cova, não mais longe de se liberar da Fênix que ao princípio.

Trocou de posição, e o movimento a aproximou com mais firmeza contra seu corpo duro. O coração dela saltou, golpeou e se alojou em alguma parte perto de sua garganta. Não pense nisso Bella, ordenou-se firmemente. Não pense nesses finos e longos dedos roçando sua pele nua. Ou esses lábios acariciando suas partes sensíveis. Ou suas pernas envolvendo sua cintura enquanto ele...

OH, demônios!

Não era para pensar!

Derreteu-se contra sua dureza e seus olhos se obscureceram ao compreender que estava cansada de brigar.

—Não me prometeu que estar com você faria que esta cova fosse o paraíso?

Bastante inteligente, apesar de ser um varão, Edward detectou imediatamente a mudança no ambiente. Os olhos prateados se obscureceram de desejo enquanto deixava vagar o olhar lentamente por seu rosto.

—Bella? —sussurrou.

Sem dar-se tempo para considerar seu impulsivo comportamento, Bella introduziu as mãos entre seu glorioso cabelo. Já tinha o coração disparado e era impossível parar sua agitada respiração.

—Não quero pensar nesses demônios, bruxas ou no resto de criaturas horríveis que tenta me matar.

Seus braços a envolveram, colocando-a com facilidade escarranchada sobre suas pernas, até ficarem cara a cara.

—O que quer? —sussurou, passando os dedos ao lono de sua coluna vertebral.

O beijou com todo o desejo que a queimava por dentro

— Quero você.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ok. Eu falei que tinha lemons nesse cap (e tem), mas no próximo é que tem (meeesmo!).


	12. Chapter 12

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Bruna Watson

**Resumo:** _"Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!"_

**Capa:** http: //farm3. static. flickr. com/2787/4105581505_4a4716488d_o. jpg (é só tirar os espaços)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A**: OiE meus amores! Muitíssimo obrigada por acompanharem a fic, meesmo! E eu estou me sentindo um pouco mal porque eu acho que quase nunca as pessoas leem o "disclaimer". Eu li o livro chamado "When darkness comes" e a fic é praticamente uma reedição dele, apesar de eu fazer algumas mudanças que eu, particularmente, achei que estavam meio sem sentido. Então se vocês não lêem o disclaimer, mas lêem o N/A eu já me sinto melhor por não estar me sentindo, sei lá, _plagiando_ a Debbie Raleigh.

n_n

**N/B**: uuh, capítulo hot hoho, que ver a luta ninja ODIEOIDEOI *-*

-

-

-

**-**

**Capítulo 11**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ela ouviu seu suave gemido quando as mãos masculinas se moveram para lhe embalar os quadris, os pressionando contra seu grosso membro.

— Bella?

Ela se arqueou, com o corpo ardendo. Demônios, neste momento se sentia totalmente em casa nessa cova. Certamente seus impulsos eram tão primitivos como qualquer Neandertal. Ela queria e tomava.

— O quê? — murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto os lábios dele mordiscavam sua garganta.

— Sabe que não está pensando claramente?

—Não me importa.

Sua língua seguiu seu caminho, queimando-a ao longo da linha de sua clavícula.

— É só que não quero que entre em razão e descubra algum ponto criativo para essa estaca com a que me ameaçava — lhe disse com voz rouca.

Em resposta, ela se inclinou para trás para poder tirar a camisa pela cabeça. Lançou-a de lado e rapidamente tirou o simples sutiã de algodão.

— Já aceitei que me tornei completamente louca. O que pode fazer um pouco mais de loucura?

O gemido atormentado de Edward ecoou na escura cova, e seus olhos cintilaram com um fogo prateado enquanto movia meigamente as mãos para lhe aconchegar os seios.

— Espero que esta loucura seja boa — sussurrou, claramente distraído, com os polegares massageando seus mamilos.

Ela tremeu de excitação.

— Sim.

Sua cabeça baixou e seus lábios se fecharam sobre a ponta de seu seio.

— É uma loucura melhor?

Os olhos de Bella se fecharam quando um prazer agudo e atormentador a percorreu.

— Ah… Deus! Sim.

Ainda atormentando o mamilo com sua língua, Edward atacou expertamente o fecho de seu jeans e, com a inteira cooperação do Bella, rapidamente teve-a nua e de volta em seu colo. Atraindo-a para ele, beijou-a com uma fome desesperada.

— Sonhei com isto tanto tempo, querida. Tenho que saber que isto não é simplesmente outra fantasia.

— Não sou nenhuma fantasia — lhe assegurou ela.

Ele sorriu brandamente, enquanto baixava as mãos por suas costas para seus quadris.

— Isso é questão de opinião.

— Edward — sussurrou ela.

— É tão cálida. Poderia me afogar em seu calor.

—Acredita que estaria mais quente se tirasse um pouco de sua roupa? — ofereceu ela atrevidamente.

— Muito mais quente — seus movimentos foram trementes quando a ajudou a remover as últimas barreiras existentes entre eles.

Bella conteve o fôlego quando vislumbrou sua plena excitação, e uma dor repentina se arraigou profundamente dentro dela. Queria fazer disto uma lenta e deliciosa sedução, mas o pensamento de tê-lo enterrado profundamente em seu interior, fez que abandonasse seu plano e simplesmente se unisse a ele em uma quebra de onda de calor pagão.

Obviamente interpretando mal sua vacilação, Edward lhe acariciou brandamente a bochecha.

— Está segura sobre isto, Bella?

— Sim — conseguiu dizer ela com voz áspera, lutando por controlar a onda de desejo. — Neste momento, é a única coisa da que estou segura.

Observando-a por um momento com um olhar penetrante, Edward emoldurou devagar seu rosto com as mãos, atraindo-a para frente para beijá-la com uma dolorosa doçura. Bella se fundiu com ele. Ela não tinha exagerado. Nesse momento nada lhe parecia mais correto que estar nos braços deste vampiro.

Sentindo uma estranha confiança da qual normalmente carecia, Bella percorreu o peito musculoso ligeiramente com as mãos. Sua pele era tão lisa como a seda, incitando-a a um toque mais íntimo.

Sem pensar, baixou a cabeça para posar os lábios sobre seus ombros, desfrutando do erótico prazer que fluía por seu sangue.

— Meu herói — sussurrou ela seguindo com suas carícias persuasivas. — Você gosta disto?

— Sim — grunhiu ele, com as mãos lhe agarrando os quadris, procurando manter o controle de sua crescente necessidade.

— E isto? — sussurrou ela, movendo-se lentamente para baixo.

— Deus! Sim.

— E isso?

— Bella — disse com voz afogada quando ela alcançou os músculos apertados de seu estômago.

— Sim, Edward?

— Segue assim e isso será uma fantasia — chiou ele.

Ela deu um risinho gutural enquanto esfregava deliberadamente o corpo ao longo de seu peito. Sentia vivo cada um de seus nervos, sensibilizados até um ponto próximo ao sofrimento.

— Só trato de te convencer que não sou nenhum sonho.

Sem advertência, colocou-a em cima de suas coxas. O ar se retirou do corpo dela quando a intensa ereção se colocou no úmido calor entre suas coxas.

Ela se moveu experimentalmente, o lento batimento do coração na parte inferior de seu corpo gozando quando a ponta do membro de Edward deslizou dentro de seu corpo. Entretanto, não entrou completamente, já que lhe segurou os quadris e a olhou com olhos ardentes.

— Tudo o que tem feito assegurou que isso é uma fantasia - murmurou ele.

— Necessita de mais provas? — brincou ela.

— Ah, não, é meu turno para beijar — a informou, atraindo-a para seus lábios. — E quero te beijar por toda parte.

Com um movimento lento e deliberado, Edward marcou seus lábios com um ardoroso beijo. Logo, movendo a boca sobre seu rosto, acariciou a longitude de seu pescoço arqueado.

Bella cravou os dedos em seus ombros quando ele a puxou implacavelmente para cima, agarrando o mamilo endurecido entre seus dentes. Ela deu um grito suave quando agarrou e chupou, com a cabeça arremessada para trás ante o insistente prazer que a percorria. Ele trocou sua atenção ao outro seio, conduzindo-a sem piedade a um torvelinho de paixão.

Queria-o dentro dela.

Queria o impulso de sua poderosa ereção sacudindo-a e levando-a maravilhosamente mais perto de seus limites.

Mas enquanto ela tentava uni-los, ele a elevou com determinação ainda mais acima. Bella se encontrou de pé, tremendo, enquanto ele roçava com a boca os músculos contraídos de seu estômago. Gemeu em resposta, e seus olhos se abriram de repente quando ele baixou ainda mais e sua boca encontrou sua parte úmida.

Lutou momentaneamente para manter-se em pé quando sua língua acariciou a carne extremamente sensível.

Havia algo completamente decadente em estar em cima dele, enquanto a impulsionava expertamente a um ponto sem retorno.

Mas então a sensação a invadiu, e, fechando os olhos, simplesmente permitiu que Edward lhe desse prazer.

Com sedutor cuidado, sustentando seus quadris com mãos firmes, ele procurou até encontrar seu centro de prazer, Bella chiou os dentes quando ele acariciou com suavidade a crescente excitação, tão cativada com o calor que ele proporcionava, que quase foi muito tarde quando bruscamente se separou de seu toque mágico.

— Não, Edward — ofegou.

Como se sentisse que ela desejava o ter dentro quando atingisse o clímax, Edward voltou a colocá-la de joelhos de modo que pudesse penetrar devagar sua suavidade.

Bella suspirou com alívio quando o pressionou para tê-lo mais profundo, sabendo que nunca havia se sentido tão bem como lhe tendo dentro. Por um momento simplesmente saboreou o sentir-se completa. Mas como ele permaneceu estranhamente imóvel, levantou a contra gosto suas pesadas pálpebras para olhá-lo perplexa.

— Edward?

— Você começou esta sedução, Bella — disse — Você deve terminá-la.

Com um sorriso lento, ela colocou suas mãos sobre o peito masculino e moveu ligeiramente os quadris antes de deslizar-se para baixo.

Edward gemeu e seus dedos lhe agarraram convulsivamente os quadris.

— Meu Deus! Vai matar-me. Outra vez.

Bella se moveu, elevando-se mais alto e depois baixando. Os quadris dele se arquearam do chão coberto de areia, e um cenho doloroso se formou em sua testa.

Bella sorriu com satisfação embriagadora, desfrutando a fundo do conhecimento de que Edward estava completamente a sua mercê.

Por esse momento ele era dela. Estavam tão intimamente unidos como se fosse um.

Uma alma, sem importar que ele a possuísse ou não.

Um coração, pulsando ou não.

Um corpo.

Com movimentos lentos e deliberados, ela atormentou ambos levando-os a bordo do frenesi, negando-se a incrementar o ritmo incluso quando ele ofegou pedindo clemência. Só quando se deu conta de que seus músculos indevidamente se aproximavam de uma liberação explosiva, cedeu ante suas ofegantes ordens e permitiu que ele agarrasse seus quadris para bombear ritmicamente dentro dela.

Edward gritou de alegria uma vez que ela se convulsionava violentamente sobre ele. Durante um momento fora do tempo, flutuou na sorte pura, pressionada ante a carne que a invadia, até que com um suave gemido, derrubou-se contra ele completamente exausta.

Estava sacudida pela força do prazer, mas estranhamente reconfortada pelos braços que a rodeavam pressionando-a contra a dureza de seu corpo. Era como se tivesse sido lançada do topo de um arranha-céu, só para descobrir que estava na segurança do abraço de Edward.

Possivelmente sentindo suas tumultuosas emoções, Edward lhe acariciou brandamente os cachos enredados e lhe deu um beijo consolador sobre sua testa.

— Está bem, Bella?

Ela se enredou contra sua força.

— Mais que bem.

— E não está considerando cravar alguma estaca licenciosa?

— Não neste momento.

— Bem... — soltou um suave riso quando seus lábios beijaram distraidamente sua aveludada têmpora. — Diferente da maior parte dos vampiros, desfruto de minha paixão sem a dor, o derramamento de sangue, ou a ameaça de iminentes estacas.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás com preguiça, ela encontrou seu olhar fixo brilhante.

— E o que acontece com Tânia?

Um sorriso decididamente satisfeito lhe curvou os lábios.

— Te disse que não há nenhuma necessidade de ser ciumenta, meu doce. Pus Tânia no passado no momento que você chegou à porta de Rosalie.

Seu coração deu um salto quando o olhou franzindo o cenho.

— Não acredito.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com sua beleza mundana cruamente acentuada enquanto o rosado amanhecer fora da cova começava a dissipar a penumbra.

— Que Tânia está em meu passado?

— Que notou minha chegada à porta de Rosalie — disse ela em tom seco.

Os dedos masculinos riscaram caminhos sem rumo sobre a pele nua de suas costas, e sua expressão se abrandou com divertimento.

—Ah, lógico que a notei. Como poderia não fazê-lo? — seus lábios se torceram com um indício de mofa para si mesmo. — Do momento que chegou, assolou-me essa condenada pureza. Acossou-me até não poder conseguir te tirar de meus pensamentos. Sabia que ia te seduzir ainda antes de conhecer seu nome.

Ela soltou uma risada afogada ante sua escandalosa arrogância.

— Será possível ser menos arrogante?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Há alguns costumes que são inevitáveis.

Bella fez uma pausa. Ela não era muito filósofa. Nem sequer sabia o que realmente fazia um filósofo. Mas sim sabia que inevitável, destino ou providência não eram palavras em seu vocabulário.

— Não, não há nada inevitável — disse firmemente.

— Por que diz isso? — perguntou ele, mais curioso que ofendido

— Porque se o destino fosse inevitável, então eu seria uma vagabunda bêbada que trabalharia nas ruas em troca de uma garrafa de uísque.

Seu tom foi leve, mas sentiu que ele ficava rígido, pressionando os dedos contra sua pele.

— Não diga isso — grunhiu ele.

Ela se retirou para observá-lo com expressão sombria.

— Por que não? É bastante certo. Meus pais eram alcoólatras que não deveriam haver-se permitido ter um cão, e menos ainda seis crianças. Meu pai falava com seus punhos e nos fez a todos nós um favor quando se esqueceu de voltar para casa depois de uma bebedeira. Minha mãe deixava a cama o tempo suficiente para conseguir uma garrafa nova de uísque. Meus irmãos escaparam tão rápido como puderam, e fiquei sozinha para ver morrer minha mãe. Que tipo de destino crê que me esperava?

Com um puxão firme de suas mãos, lhe apertou as costas contra seu peito, descansando o queixo em sua cabeça.

— O destino não tem nada que ver com o lugar de onde vem ou como foram seus pais — disse com ferocidade. — O destino vem do coração e da alma. Você nunca poderia ser nada menos do que extraordinária, Isabella Swan.

Agasalhada fortemente entre seus braços sentiu-se extraordinária. Não era a menina suja que vagava pelas ruas porque estava aterrorizada de voltar para casa. Ou a adolescente que mantinha as pessoas à distância porque não queria que conhecessem a verdade sobre sua família. Ou inclusive a aborrecida e cada vez mais velha mulher que lutava simplesmente por ter um teto sobre sua cabeça. Ela era valente e atrevida. A amante de um vampiro. A mulher que tinha o destino do mundo em seu interior.

Um sorriso cansado saiu de seus lábios.

Deus salve ao mundo se ela era sua melhor esperança.

— Não sei se sou extraordinária — murmurou— mas definitivamente estou esgotada.

— Então dorme — seus lábios pressionaram gentilmente sobre seus cabelos— Prometo te manter a salvo.

Bella permitiu que se fechassem suas pesadas pálpebras.

Sem dúvida deveria estar fazendo planos e considerando suas opções. Ou inclusive voltando ao esconderijo para descobrir se podia encontrar alguma pista sobre o lugar onde haviam escapado as bruxas.

Quem sabia o que poderia estar espreitando-a inclusive agora?

Entretanto, neste momento, preferia representar o papel do Scarlett O'Hara ao de Lara Croft.

Consideraria tudo…

Edward era um cínico consumado.

Como podia não sê-lo?

Era um imortal. Fazia tudo, tinha visto tudo, tinha vivido tudo. E na maioria das ocasiões, mais de uma vez. Não existia nada mais que pudesse surpreendê-lo.

Salvo a mulher que atualmente embalava em seus braços. Já se tinha assombrado por sua estranha coragem. E certamente, deslumbrado por sua beleza. Mas quando se entregou a ele com esse total e delicioso abandono…

Bem, era suficiente para fazer que inclusive uma criatura cansada da noite se sentisse um pouco aturdida. Uma risada sardônica torceu seus lábios, e sua mão percorreu brandamente os cachos femininos. Não estava acostumado a abraçar uma mulher durante horas enquanto dormia. Não era o habitual entre os vampiros. Por natureza eram criaturas solitárias. E inclusive quando estavam juntos, não procuravam essa terna intimidade. A paixão era muito boa, mas uma vez satisfeita, não havia nenhuma razão para reter-se. Só os humanos sentiam a necessidade de ocultar os instintos animais atrás de envoltórios emocionais.

Talvez, concedeu com pesar, os vampiros não eram tão sábios como sempre tinha acreditado. Sensível ao movimento mais leve de Bella, Edward foi consciente do momento em que ela começou a mover-se. Umas pestanas negras revoaram e por fim se abriram para revelar uns olhos vermelhos sonolentos.

— Edward? — murmurou.

Seus braços instintivamente a apertaram.

— Estou aqui, querida.

— Dormiu?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Tenho pouca necessidade de sono.

— Falando de necessidade, preciso ir lá fora.

Com uma careta pesarosa, Bella saiu de seu abraço e fitou a roupa disseminada. Edward também se levantou e seu fixo olhar não se separou de seus torpes movimentos.

— Não vá longe — advertiu quando ela se moveu para a entrada da cova.

Lançou-lhe um olhar torcido.

— Não se preocupe.

Bem poderia Bella haver-se economizado saliva, reconheceu Edward quando a viu sair da cova. É obvio que ia se preocupar. E inquietar-se. E maldito o sol que se escondia tão lentamente e lhe impedia de segui-la.

Se algo acontecesse, estaria completamente impossibilitado para salvar Bella. Passeou pela cova. Levou só cinco segundos. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos enredados e com impaciência o levou para trás para atá-lo na nuca. Levou-lhe quase três minutos. Voltou a passear. E outra vez. E outra vez.

Dez minutos mais tarde, estava considerando seriamente a idéia de sair da cova para assegurar-se que Bella ainda estava viva. Felizmente, o som de seus passos impediu sua morte sob o sol. Movendo-se tão perto da entrada como se atreveu, se pôs diretamente em seu caminho quando ela se lançou a seus braços.

Franziu rapidamente as sobrancelhas quando a sentiu tremer contra ele.

— Bella? Algo errado?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, abrindo muito os olhos.

— Não sei. Havia… sombras aí fora.

Edward reagiu esticando-se, considerando como poderia proteger esta mulher enquanto estivessem presos na cova. Maldição, não tinha contado com que alguém pudesse encontrá-los tão rápido.

— Sombras?

— Não, não era exatamente isso —sacudiu a cabeça, frustrada— Eram umas intrigas mais chapeados.

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha.

— Talvez fosse melhor tratar de falar em nosso idioma, meu amor. Não conheço a tradução de intrigas.

Virando, ela assinalou imperiosamente para a boca da cova.

— Ali.

Aproximando-se perigosamente ao raio de luz que perdia intensidade, Edward inspecionou as árvores próximas. Sua tensão se esfumou quando divisou as magras formas chapeadas que dançavam nas sombras.

— Ah!

— O que são?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Suponho que lhes chamaria criaturas fantásticas.

Ela trocou de posição para colocar-se a seu lado, aparentemente inconsciente de que seu doce calor o estava invadindo e causando todo tipo de reações deliciosas.

— Fadas?

— Tecnicamente são demônios — murmurou em tom distraído.

— Demônios?

Ele observou sua expressão assustada.

— Não tem que preocupar-se; são muito amáveis e muito tímidos. Por isso preferem lugares isolados.

Suas palavras eram para consolá-la, mas Bella elevou as mãos para pressioná-las sobre suas têmporas

— Isto é uma loucura.

— O que?

Ela lançou um profundo suspiro.

— Até dois dias, os demônios não eram nada mais que algo em um espetáculo de terror de série B. Agora me tropeço com eles cada vez que me dou a volta. Não podem ter aparecido de repente.

—Não — com um sorriso pesaroso, Edward a abraçou, movendo as mãos de forma tranqüilizadora por suas costas— Sempre estiveram aqui. Muito antes da gente.

— Então por que não os vi antes?

— Porque não olhava com esses olhos.

—O que? — ela piscou antes que lhe chegasse a compreensão— Ah! Quer dizer a Fênix?

— Sim — suas mãos continuaram percorrendo suas esbeltas costas, embora nem sequer pudesse enganar-se a si mesmo dizendo que o fazia para reconfortá-la— A maioria dos mortais preferem ver só o que desejam ver, e certamente, a maioria dos demônios possuem a capacidade de manter-se ocultos.

— Inclusive vampiros? — perguntou ela.

— Quando assim o decidimos — ao escutar um zumbido débil no ar, Edward virou Bella de volta para a estreita abertura, lhe rodeando a cintura com os braços— Olhe.

— Olhe o que?

Ele se inclinou para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

— O baile.

Durante um momento não pôde ver nada, e logo, justo quando Bella se movia impaciente, o sol deslizou pela linha de árvores e na escuridão crescente as formas prateadas começaram a brilhar com uma cor luminescente.

Brilhando em tons carmesins, de esmeralda e de ouro, deslizavam-se uns entre os outros, com seus joguinhos travessos criando uma exposição deslumbrante de cor.

— Oh, Meu Deus — sussurrou Bella —. É tão lindo.

—Você parece estar surpresa.

— É só que nunca esperei… — suas palavras se sossegaram como se desse conta de que tinha estado a ponto de revelar seu desprezo pelos demônios. Os lábios de Edward se torceram em um sorriso sem humor. Não podia culpá-la. Ainda estava horrorizada por tudo o que tinha passado. E os demônios que tinha encontrado até agora haviam sido da classe que inspirava sentimentos de medo.

— Beleza entre demônios? — terminou ele em tom seco.

Girando devagar, ela o colheu com a guarda baixa ao pressionar-se intimamente contra ele e olhá-lo com um sorriso profundo em seus olhos.

— Na realidade, já tenho descoberto que alguns demônios podem ser incrivelmente lindos — seus olhos se obscureceram e sua mão se moveu para acariciar Edward de uma maneira enlouquecedora — E incrivelmente atrativos.

Ele grunhiu com feroz prazer.

— Está brincando com fogo, querida.

— É com o que estou brincando? — zombou ela.

— Cristo! Já sabia que seria um perigo quando te soltasse — grunhiu ele, agarrando-a fortemente em seus braços e levando-a ao fundo da cova.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Quem gostou manda um reviews. E quem não gostou também! _

_n_n_

_No próximo capítulo tem luta ninja![?]_

_*-*_


	13. Chapter 13

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Bruna Watson

**Resumo:** _"Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!"_

**Capa:** http: //farm3. static. flickr. com/2787/4105581505_4a4716488d_o. jpg (é só tirar os espaços)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A**: Gentem, esse capítulo vai esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o Edward e o Jasper espero que gostem e que comentem bastante *-*

-

-

-

**Capítulo 12**

**-**

**-**

Bella se sentiu… o que?

Saciada, certamente. Gloriosamente saciada.

Mas era mais que isso, decidiu enquanto jazia entre os braços de Edward esperando que escurecesse por completo. Sentia-se querida. Sim, essa era a palavra. Como se o que acabava de passar entre os dois tivesse sido mais que simplesmente um meio para passar o momento, esquecer os horrores das horas passadas, ou satisfazer o desejo de ter sexo.

Talvez porque fosse malignamente carinhoso, ou porque tinha séculos de prática, ou simplesmente porque era Edward.

Em qualquer caso, sabia com absoluta certeza que poderia passar uma eternidade com a cabeça sobre seu ombro e suas mãos brandamente lhe acariciando as costas. Seus sonhadores pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma aguda espetada no pescoço.

Levantando a mão, golpeou ao irritante mosquito. Maldito.

Bom, era uma forma tola de despertar de um puxão de uma prometedora fantasia. Provavelmente não fosse uma coisa tão má, reconheceu ironicamente.

Que iludida tinha que ser para começar a sonhar com cafés da manhã tardios de domingo e uma casa cheia de crianças com um vampiro?

Obviamente tinha agüentado muitos zumbis.

Houve outra feroz mordida sobre sua perna.

—Ohh... —Bella golpeou a panturrilha.

—Espero que não esteja em alguma pervertida autoflagelação —murmurou Edward — Supõe-se que é bastante sexy, mas nunca acaba bem.

Ela se sentou e coçou uma das intermináveis picadas.

—Estão me comendo viva.

Embora totalmente vestido, Edward ainda conseguia parecer pecaminosamente tentador com o preguiçoso sorriso que lhe curvava os lábios.

—Não sou culpado… para variar - os olhos de prata cintilaram nas sombras— Embora não me importaria uma dentada ou duas.

Bella poderia ter tremido de prazer se não tivesse estado ocupada salvando o que ainda restava do seu sangue.

—Mosquitos - replicou, percorrendo com o olhar seus perfeitos traços. Então observou o perfeito cabelo que parecia ter acabado de ser modelado pelo Sassoon e a roupa que não tinha uma maldita ruga à vista. Era suficiente para fazer que a mulher mais saciada e querida se voltasse um pouco resmungona— Suponho que não tem que preocupar-se pelas repugnantes sanguessugas.

Os lábios de Edward tremeram ante o fio de sua voz.

—Os mosquitos nunca foram uma moléstia, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de todos os chupa sangues.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, o breve mau humor esquecido.

—Como é?

—Como é o que?

—Ser um vampiro.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha por causa da pergunta inesperada.

—Acredito que terá que ser mais específica, querida. É um tema bastante extenso.

Bella deu de ombros.

—É muito diferente de quando era humano?

Houve um leve silêncio, como se estivesse considerando quanta verdade poderia agüentar ela, antes de dobrar os braços sobre o peito e encontrar seu olhar curioso.

—Não tenho nem idéia - admitiu por fim.

Bella piscou, não esperando isso.

—Nasceu vampiro?

—Não, mas não é como nos filmes. Não me arrastei fora de uma tumba e continuei como se nunca tivesse morrido.

—Então o que aconteceu?

Ele endureceu a expressão quando buscou entre as antigas lembranças.

—Despertei uma tarde no porto de Londres e não podia recordar meu nome nem nada sobre meu passado. Era como se acabasse de nascer sem o mais leve indício de quem ou o que era.

Bella franziu o cenho ante as recortadas palavras. Que droga. Devia ter estado aterrorizado. Tinha sido suficientemente mau para ela aceitar que tinha uma… coisa pinçando em seu interior. Ao menos não tinha despertado sendo alérgica ao sol, viciada em sangue e com umas poucas células cerebrais apagadas.

E o mais importante, tinha Edward a seu lado para aliviar seu medo. Isto, certamente, era a única razão pela que não estava sentada em uma habitação acolchoada.

—Bom Deus - sussurrou.

—Ao princípio acreditei que tinha estado de farra e que minhas lembranças voltariam em algum momento - disse ele com uma careta—. Provavelmente ainda estaria sentado no porto quando amanhecesse se Jasper não tivesse tropeçado comigo e me tivesse levado com seu clã.

Bella teve uma estranha imagem de saias escocesas e gaitas de fole. Nada algo que encaixasse com formosos e mortais vampiros.

—Clã?

—Uma espécie de família sem toda a culpa, as bebedeiras e rixas. —replicou ele.

Bella riu brandamente.

—Soa como minha família.

—Sim, não é tão mau se pode levá-lo.

Seu tom era frívolo, mas Bella não era tão parva para acreditar que tinha sido fácil.

Inconscientemente, apertou-lhe a mão.

—De todas as formas, deve ter sentido curiosidade sobre seu passado.

Edward baixou o olhar ao entrelaçar os dedos com os seus.

- Não realmente. Pelo acre aroma e a roupa esfarrapada, pude adivinhar que tinha sido um das intermináveis hordas de indesejáveis que infestavam a cidade.

—Mas, e se tinha família?

Durante uma mínima fração de segundo, seus dedos apertaram os seus quase dolorosamente; então se recostou outra vez contra a parede da cova com aquela enroscada facilidade.

—E o que tem? —exigiu-lhe ele—. Não os teria recordado. Teriam sido estranhos para mim. Ou pior.

—Pior?

Deliberadamente lhe sustentou o olhar.

—Jantar.

O estômago de Bella se apertou com horror. Maldição. Tinha-a advertido de que não esquecesse quem ou o que era realmente. Infelizmente, o fazia tão malditamente fácil.

—Oh.

—Era melhor para todo mundo permitir que o homem que tinha sido simplesmente morresse.

Não podia discutir isso. Nunca tinha acreditado em toda essa merda do Leave it to Beaver de todo modo. Definitivamente, havia vezes que era melhor para todos quando papai se partia e nunca olhava atrás.

Apertou as pernas contra o peito e descansou o queixo sobre o joelho.

—Deve ter sido muito estranho. Despertar e ser alguém desconhecido.

Quase distraidamente, Edward lhe elevou os dedos para seus lábios.

—Ao princípio, mas Jasper me ensinou a apreciar minha nova vida. Ele que me deu o nome de Edward.

Era difícil imaginar Jasper atuando como uma figura paterna. Parecia tão reservado e frio. Mas era óbvio que o vampiro mais velho tinha uma grande influencia sobre Edward. E por isso lhe tinha que estar agradecida.

—Por que Edward?

Ele sorriu ironicamente.

—Disse que eu parecia ser mais um poeta que um guerreiro.

—Ah, Edward, certamente.

—Advertiu-me que um predador era mais que músculos e dentes. Um predador deveria utilizar sua inteligência para observar sua presa e aprender suas debilidades. Matar é muito mais fácil quando pode predizer como reagirá.

Bella fez uma careta.

—Deus, pensava que meu panorama era deprimente.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Não se equivocava de tudo.

—O que quer dizer?

—Se tivesse sido mais rápido para sentir a armadilha, então aquelas bruxas nunca me teriam posto as mãos em cima.

Em um instante, Bella se ajoelhou e lhe emoldurou o rosto com as mãos. Pensar que algum outro vampiro poderia ter estado ali, a não ser Edward, era suficiente para que seu estômago se apertasse de horror.

—E você não seria o meu Edward - disse ela em tom severo.

Um estranho sorriso tocou os lábios do vampiro.

—E isso seria algo mau?

—Um pouco mais que mau - sussurrou ela.

Sem advertência, ele se inclinou para diante para plantar um beijo feroz e possessivo sobre seus lábios antes de separar-se a contra gosto para observá-la com um olhar penetrante.

—Embora eu adorasse ficar e brincar acredito que melhor será que nos movamos.

Bella ficou rígida. Mover-se? Sair à escuridão e enfrentar-se a qualquer inseto horripilante que os estivesse esperando?

Não soava nada atrativo. Não quando ela podia pensar em várias outras coisas que preferiria fazer na escuridão. Coisas que implicavam a um vampiro atrativo e talvez algum óleo perfumado…

—Temos que partir? —perguntou ela—. Ao menos aqui estamos a salvo.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

—Não, estamos muito expostos aqui. Sobre tudo uma vez que saia o sol.

Bella enrugou o nariz, aceitando que talvez tivesse razão.

—Aonde iremos?

Ficando de pé, Edward estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

—Primeiro encontraremos o carro e logo retornaremos a Chicago.

Uma vez em pé, Bella fez um intento desesperado por sacudir o pó das calças. Estúpido, é obvio. O pó ajudava a cobrir as rugas.

—Por que Chicago?

Ele colheu um cacho perdido atrás da orelha.

—Porque Jasper pode te manter protegida enquanto tento encontrar algum meio para localizar as bruxas.

Ela levantou a cabeça de repente, estreitando os lábios em uma linha que deveria advertir ao vampiro mais obtuso que não estava muito contente.

—Não vai atrás delas sozinho.

Suficientemente sábio para pressentir o problema antes que o golpeasse no topo da cabeça, Edward a observou com olhos cautelosos.

—Sou o único que conhece seu aroma.

—Não o único - chiou ela—. Há algo aí fora que as está caçando. Algo que as encontrou uma vez e as estripou como sushi. Algo que adorariam fazer contigo.

—Gráfico, mas verdadeiro - lhe concedeu—. Que é pelo que devo te levar ao Jasper.

Ela plantou as mãos sobre os quadris.

—E pelo que não irá atrás das bruxas sozinho.

—Podemos discutir enquanto caminhamos - murmurou ele, tomando sua mão e tirando-a da cova—. Será uma mudança agradável não ouvir suas queixas dizendo que estou te levando em círculos.

Bella tomou um momento para apreciar a débil brisa que revolvia o ar. Levava consigo um aroma que só podia supor tinha algo que ver com a natureza. Fazia a promessa de nunca ir a nenhuma parte que não tivesse pavimento ou uma Starbucks. Era bastante estranho estar rodeada por árvores e estrelas.

Não o bastante estranho, entretanto, para fazer que se esquecesse de que estava no meio de corrigir a hipótese errônea de Edward de que poderia caçar as bruxas enquanto ela ficava escondida.

—Não vai haver nenhuma discussão - disse ela, com sua melhor voz de professora de terceiro grau—. Não irá sozinho, e é definitivo. - Lhe dirigiu um sorriso superior.

—Admitirei que sua obstinação seja uma forma de arte, mas tive quatro séculos para aperfeiçoar a minha. Não tem nenhuma possibilidade.

Bella deu um sorriso superior.

—Quatro séculos não são nada. Sou uma mulher.

—É - seu olhar fez uma viagem preguiçosa sobre sua desarrumada forma—. Uma formosa, gloriosa mulher que ronrona como um gatinho quando acaricio seu…

— Edward!

Seus lábios tremeram ante o rubor de Bella.

—O que? Eu gosto dos gatinhos.

Ela lutou por franzir o cenho.

—Só tenta me distrair.

—Funcionou?

—Eu… —Bells parou bruscamente quando um calafrio lhe roçou a pele.

Em menos de um instante, Edward esteve a seu lado, seu corpo tenso e disposto a golpear.

Tudo o que precisava era uma vítima.

—O que é?

—Há algo aí - balbuciou ela.

Ele elevou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Durante um longo momento permaneceu em silêncio, e depois negou lentamente com a cabeça.

—Não sinto nada.

Qualquer outra noite, Bella teria encolhido de ombros e admitido que devesse estar imaginando-se coisas. Um breve calafrio não que era algo pelo que preocupar-se.

Entretanto, essa não era qualquer outra noite, e embora não fosse imortal há tanto tempo, não era completamente estúpida. Não ia ignorar seus instintos, que estavam fazendo que os cabelos da nuca lhe arrepiassem.

—Acredito que é a mesma coisa que nos atacou na casa de Jasper.

Edward fez um grunhido baixo e profundo em sua garganta. Um som que não fazia nada para ajudar a parar com os arrepios.

—Abominações - vaiou—. Onde?

—Diante de nós - replicou ela no momento, e logo menos segura se virou—. E acredito que atrás de nós.

Ele jogou uma olhada rápida a seu redor antes de lhe agarrar a mão e levá-la mais profundamente nas árvores.

—Por aqui.

Bella não tinha nenhuma intenção de discutir. Seu estômago já estava tenso com um temor gelado, e seu coração estava em algum lugar da garganta. Neste momento estava bastante disposta a correr até Chicago se fosse necessário.

Mantendo-se abaixados para evitar os ramos que bloqueavam o caminho, se apressaram para a escuridão. Edward com seu habitual silêncio elegante e Bella chocando atrás dele como um elefante louco e com um tranqüilizador espetado na bunda.

As espetadas continuaram apesar da rápida fuga, de vez em quando se fazendo mais pronunciados e depois desaparecendo estranhamente. Entretanto, não necessitava de seus instintos para saber que estavam sendo perseguidos.

Os mortos vivos já não ocultavam mais sua presença, e caminhavam tropeçando-se atrás deles, fazendo inclusive mais ruído que ela. Ofegando e ignorando a pontada que lhe rasgava um flanco, Bella se perguntou brevemente como os cadáveres podiam se mover tão rápido. Pelo amor de Deus, estavam mortos, certo? A maioria sem dúvida mortos por uma overdose de carne, cigarros e cerveja. Deveriam andar arrastando os pés como verdadeiros zumbis, não abrindo caminho pelos bosques como se fossem a maldita equipe do Quênia de atletismo.

Lutando por manter-se ao mesmo passo de Edward, Bella não estava preparada para que parasse de repente. Golpeando-se contra suas costas, só se manteve em pé porque o braço dele foi o bastante rápido para agarrá-la pela cintura.

—Maldição - grunhiu ela, aspirando baforadas profundas de ar—. Por que parou?

Os olhos de prata brilharam na escuridão, e seus traços se endureceram.

—Eu não gosto disso.

Bella tremeu, jogando uma olhada sobre o ombro ante o som inequívoco de uma horda avançando.

—Eu também não, mas é condenadamente melhor que essas coisas nos apanhando.

—Disso que se trata - disse ele com voz áspera.

—O que?

—Poderiam nos haver rodeado, cortado qualquer fuga. Por que não o fizeram?

Bella franziu o cenho, apenas capaz de ficar quieta quando cada instinto lhe gritava que continuasse de qualquer maneira procurando um lugar seguro.

—Porque têm o cérebro malditamente morto.

Edward pareceu incrivelmente pouco impressionado por sua lógica.

—Pode ser que estejam mortos, mas estão sendo controlados por alguém.

—E o que?

Houve uma pausa enquanto os olhos de Edward se estreitavam em perigosas fendas.

—Estamos sendo guiados como bodes.

—Guiados como bodes? —Bella levou um momento para obter uma imagem mental—. Quer dizer como às ovelhas?

—Exatamente como às ovelhas.

—Mas… por quê?

Assombrosamente os formosos traços conseguiram endurecer-se ainda mais.

—Não acredito que queiramos averiguá-lo.

O coração do Bella se afundou desde sua garganta até o estômago. Se Edward estava preocupado, então devia ser ruim. Realmente muito ruim.

—Oh, Deus, o que faremos? —balbuciou ela.

—Suponho que, ou ficamos e lutamos, ou tentamos fugir.

Bella nem sequer teve que pensar.

—Voto pela opção de fugir.

—Então vamos - apertando o braço sobre sua cintura, Edward a puxou e deu um breve beijo em seus lábios antes de colocar-lhe sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas— Agarre forte, querida.

Bella deu um chiado assustado quando ele avançou com uma fluida velocidade que fazia as árvores se tornaram imprecisas ao passar. Certamente era mais rápido que tê-la andando torpemente atrás dele, mas descobriu que o balanço claramente a enjoava.

Fechando os olhos, combateu a náusea e se concentrou em algo, menos o chão ondulado que tinha por debaixo.

O aluguel vencia na sexta-feira. Não tinha trabalho. Ao menos não um remunerado. É obvio, a não ser que se oferecesse algo por salvar ao mundo de um Príncipe horripilante. Seu atual amante era um vampiro que também estava falido. E seu aniversário seria em menos de um mês.

Aquele tipo de pensamentos facilmente deveria tê-la distraído.

Infelizmente, seu estômago seguiu tendo arcadas e rebelando-se.

Abriu os olhos de repente, esperando que isso a ajudasse.

Grande engano.

Um grito saiu de sua garganta quando viu os podres cadáveres começando a aproximar-se.

Com um grande salto, Edward avançou sobre uma árvore caída e com um movimento que fez Bella bater os dentes, colocou-a de novo em pé e a empurrou atrás dele.

—Beco sem saída - anunciou ele, com a voz sombria e as mãos preparadas para golpear.

Bella lutou para respirar. Movendo-se sigilosamente entre as árvores havia uma dúzia, possivelmente mais, de zumbis. Só podia agradecer a Deus que estivesse muito escuro para não ver mais que vagos contornos. Já era bastante horrível ser atacados por mortos vivos sem saber diretamente como encontrariam seu final.

—Parece que teremos que optar pela opção de ficar e lutar - disse ela com voz rouca.

—Bella — Edward se virou para olhá-la com angustiado pesar.

Ela realmente podia sentir a fúria e a sufocante culpa que o atravessava com raiva.

Sabia que se considerava responsável. Na mente dele, tinha-lhe falhado.

Levantando a mão, colocou-a com gentileza contra sua bochecha.

— Edward — sussurrou.

Soou um ramo rompendo-se atrás dela. Instintivamente se virou. E justo tão instintivamente gritou quando um ramo grande chegou zumbindo da escuridão diretamente para sua cabeça.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Olha as coisas estão tensas de novo..._

_O que vocês acham que aconteceu?_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/B: **uuh, tenso mesmo, não tenho ideia do que aconteceu, talvez ela foi atingida por um galho? Er.. acho que não, só lendo o próximo pra descobrir :x ODIEODIEODIEOI isso foi bem propaganda, ok ok, vou parar, bjs gente linda que comenta sempre na fic da delly qw :*

* * *

***Momento Propaganda ON***

Genti olhem a fic da Bruna (a minha beta) porque eu li e goste(y) *-*

é só colcar o link depois do site: s/5539512/1/Mudancas

* * *

Obrigada por todos os comantários

eu amo vocês chuchus!


	14. Chapter 14

**Autora:** Delly black fenix

**Beta:** Bruna Watson

**Resumo:** _"Bella Swan teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja e de quem ao mesmo tempo tem medo..._

_Há mais de trezentos anos, Edward é o guardião da Fênix, uma mulher mortal escolhida para afastar as trevas, e por uma bizarra reviravolta do destino, Bella se tornou essa mulher. Três horas atrás, tudo o que Edward queria era seduzi-la... Agora, é seu dever protegê-la._

_Um plano aterrorizante está em execução; um plano que precipitará Edward e Bella numa batalha épica entre o Bem e o Mal... e numa corrida desesperada para salvar sua paixão!"_

**Capa:** http: //farm3. static. flickr. com/2787/4105581505_4a4716488d_o. jpg (é só tirar os espaços)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer e o texto a Alexandra Ivy (pseudônimo para Debbie Raleigh)

**N/A**: Eu acabei colocando a luta ninja no outro capítulo. Desculpem-me pela demora, mas é que eu tenho que estudar muuuito³ meeeeesmo, ok?

Juliablack: *-* que bom que você passou no vestibular, em que facul você vai fazer enfermagem? Desculpe-me pela demora, mas é que nós temos que estudar bastante se quisermos ser alguém na vida e eu to "tentando" estudar um pouquinho... Obrigada por comentar um mooonti di vez *-* (matei o português hehe*); Sol Swan Cullen: Bem, basicamente a Bella e o Edward foram atacados por zumbis controlados por um mago adorador do Príncipe da trevas (parece uma mistura de Snape com Voldemort, néh?!). A Bella não matou os zumbis porque é meio bobinha e ainda não sabe usar os poderes da Fênix. Obrigada por comentar^^; ' Geebah .: eu sei, eu adoro o Jazz, mas é estranho vê-lo em papel paternal e sem a Alice! Hehe* obrigada por comentar^^

* * *

**-**

**Capítulo 13**

-

**

* * *

  
**

Edward soube que ia morrer no bosque.

Vampiro ou não, ele não era um super herói. Demônios, nem sequer um super herói podia lutar contra uma dúzia de zumbis e o mago escuro que podia sentir escondido entre as árvores.

Mas embora não fosse capaz de livrar-se de todos eles, esperava poder destruir o suficiente para que Bella pudesse usar seus poderes para ir para um lugar seguro.

Era uma jogada arriscada.

Também era quão única tinham.

Edward tinha conseguido abrir caminho através da primeira onda de assaltantes e se dirigia desesperadamente para a borda do bosque quando o mago apareceu abruptamente diante dele. Levantou a mão, e antes que Edward pudesse se esquivar golpeou-lhe com um feitiço que o fez sumir na escuridão.

Despertou preso a um frio e árido chão de pedra.

Estava vivo, e não estava sozinho. Permaneceu completamente quieto, sua mente pensando a toda velocidade.

Ele não tinha morrido, mas o que tinha sido de Bella?

Concentrando-se, foi em busca de sua presença. Nada. Nem sequer o familiar rastro da Fênix podia ser detectado. Se tivesse um coração, teria deixado de pulsar.

Idiota.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Com esforço, controlou seu crescente pânico.

Não poderia permitir-se perder o controle. Não quando ainda não estava seguro de que Bella tivesse morrido. Se ainda existia a mais remota possibilidade de que estivesse viva, tinha que fazer o que fosse para resgatá-la.

Só quando soubesse que não ficava esperança, teria o gosto de destruir tudo e a todos em seu caminho. Agarrou-se ferozmente a essa idéia quando uma mão suave e feminina desenhou um caminho íntimo sobre seu peito.

Edward apertou os dentes.

Alguma vez poderia ter considerado semelhante carícia como um convite a mais absoluta depravação.

Demônios, em outro tempo um mero olhar era suficiente para avivar suas paixões. Um vampiro raramente era exigente quando se tratava de sexo.

Agora, entretanto, logo ocultou um estremecimento de aversão.

Havia algo pegajoso e possessivo nos dedos que o acariciavam. E, mais importante ainda, não eram os de Bella.

—É tão belo - cantarolou uma voz junto a sua orelha. Edward não moveu nem um músculo.

Houve um som áspero mais longe, embora ainda muito perto para sua comodidade.

—Deixa de se fazer de idiota, Jane.

Bom, ao menos eram dois, advertiu ele.

Dois aos que mataria. Caso pudesse liberar-se das correntes de alguma maneira.

—Você é que desfruta se fazendo de idiota por aqui, Caios, ou deveria dizer masturbando-se? —a fêmea arrastava as palavras com tom zombador, obviamente referindo-se às preferências sexuais do homem— Alguns de nós preferimos ter brinquedos bonitos quando jogamos.

—Se por acaso não o notou, esse brinquedo gosta de morder.

—Não se o mantenho preso —os dedos brincaram com os botões das calças de Edward —. Além disso, o perigo é a metade da diversão.

—Você é doente. Sabe, não é?

—Todos somos doentes, idiota, ou não adoraríamos ao Príncipe - a mulher emitiu uma risada afogada, aparentemente orgulhosa de suas diabólicas conexões—. Só sou honesta sobre minhas perversões. E este poderia fazer que a mulher mais pervertida gritasse de prazer.

Edward tinha toda a intenção de fazer gritar à mulher, pensou. Só que o prazer não teria nada que ver com isso.

—O professor disse que devíamos lhe deixar sozinho.

—O que o professor não sabe…

—Não seja idiota, o professor sabe tudo.

Ah. Edward silenciosamente tomou nota da informação. Este professor era claramente o poder que podia sentir ao longe. E tão odioso como tinha suposto. Informação que poderia usar a seu favor.

—Uma pena. Suponho que a cadela que capturamos está farta da bondade do vampiro.

—Essa cadela está a ponto de ser queimada no altar. Seguro que trocaria de lugar com você se quisesse.

Um tremor percorreu Edward. Deviam estar falando de Bella. Estava viva. Conteve um gemido de doloroso alívio.

Não era muito tarde. Nada mais importava.

Essa vez não lhe falharia.

Logo notou a mão que agarrou seu membro.

—Tendo isso entre minhas pernas, quase poderia fazer que valesse a pena.

—Merda, Jane, pensa alguma vez em outra coisa? —perguntou o homem com repugnância.

—Passou muito tempo.

—Uma hora?

A mulher deu um feio bufado de diversão.

—Bom, não o suficiente para considerar seu diminuto membro como uma tentação.

—Como se fosse arriscar minha saúde com uma puta que esteve com cada besta e demônio deste lado do Mississipi. Por que não faz algo útil e se assegura de que o professor tem todo o necessário para a cerimônia?

Os dedos agarraram firmemente sua coxa e as unhas se afundaram em sua pele.

—Não vai lhe fazer nada verdade? Não quero retornar e lhe encontrar como um montão de cinzas.

—O professor o quer vivo e intacto — não se podia confundir o fio na voz do homem ou o fato de que mostrasse pouco respeito a seu senhor. Um homem que se considerava mais apropriado para ser tirano que criado, disse-se Edward — Sem dúvida o Príncipe terá algo que dizer sobre isso quando voltar.

—Talvez o possa convencer de me permitir alguma hora de diversão antes de assá-lo.

—E talvez faça a todos um favor e te converterá em uma cabra.

—Invejoso.

—Puta.

Terminado o infantil intercâmbio, Edward sentiu que os dedos da mulher davam uma última e ofegante carícia antes de levantar-se e partir.

Ele queria limpar a sensação de sua carícia, mas foi o bastante sensato para resistir o impulso. Em seu lugar, contou lentamente até cem. Queria assegurar-se de que estava a sós com o homem antes de revelar que estava acordado e consciente do que o rodeava.

Ao fim, convencido de que a mulher não ia aparecer de repente para um interlúdio rápido com um vampiro inconsciente, Edward abriu os olhos só o suficiente para jogar uma rápida olhada.

Não havia muito que ver.

Como tinha suspeitado, estava em uma habitação deserta que parecia ter sido escavada clandestinamente. Suas correntes estavam ancoradas ao chão de pedra, e uma tocha solitária estava cravada perto da entrada que conduzia a um corredor escuro.

Não havia cadeiras, nem rochas soltas, nem sequer um pau que pudesse usar para fazer de alavanca nas correntes. Tinha que convencer a seu guardião para que o soltasse antes de poder lhe romper o pescoço.

Fixou o olhar no forte e surpreendentemente jovem mortal embelezado com uma túnica escura. Não podia determinar suas habilidades mágicas, mas não havia dúvida do escuro fio de poder que recebia do Senhor Escuro. Selvagem e não treinado, mas nada que Edward tivesse intenção de menosprezar. Nem tampouco tinha intenção de menosprezar a enorme estaca que agarrava firmemente em sua mão.

Estava desesperado por chegar até Bella. Mas não tão desesperado para matar-se antes de poder salvá-la.

Fingindo um baixo gemido, Edward permitiu que seus olhos se abrissem completamente. Através da câmara, o homem agarrou ainda mais firmemente a estaca enquanto tentava aparentar satisfação.

Edward resistiu ao desejo de sorrir. Havia uma arrogância quebradiça no homem que faria sua tarefa mais fácil. Nada como o orgulho arrogante para fazer que um homem atue como um parvo.

—Ah, assim que o morto acorda. —o homem sustentou em alto sua estaca, se por acaso Edward tivesse passado sem ver a mortífera arma—. Aconselho que não se mova. A menos que seja aficionado à madeira atravessando o coração.

Edward curvou seus lábios enquanto se levantava o suficiente para apoiar-se contra a parede. Conservou bem escondidas suas presas. Não permitiria ao idiota dar-se conta de que ele já estava morto.

—Dizem-me isso muitas vezes.

Seu captor estreitou o olhar, sem dúvida surpreso pela indiferença casual de Edward.

—Simplesmente não faça nenhum movimento brusco.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Para que faria algum movimento brusco? Não tenho aonde ir - se tomou um momento para observar os arredores, enrugando o nariz ante o deserto do lugar—. Ao menos não no momento.

A confusão brilhou nos olhos pálidos antes que o homem elevasse seus lábios em um tenso sorriso.

—Bom entendo, mas eu estava ali quando fez migalhas a seis de meus serventes em um esforço para salvar a essa mulher.

Edward deu de ombros. Interiormente amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Seis? Merda pensava que tinha destruído ao menos a nove.

—Não tinha muita escolha. Essas bruxas se asseguraram disso.

—Tal e como se assegurarão de que tente salvá-la do professor.

Edward fingiu considerar a acusação por um momento.

—Na realidade, não acredito.

O homem deu um passo inconscientemente mais perto. Infelizmente não o suficientemente perto para que Edward pusesse seus dentes nele.

—O que quer dizer?

As correntes ressonaram quando Edward moveu sua mão para as grossas paredes.

—Não sei o que acontece nessas cavernas, mas é a primeira vez em três séculos que a maldita Fênix não tem suas garras cravadas em mim. Obviamente te devo uma. E um vampiro sempre paga suas dívidas - seu sorriso se ampliou—. Sempre.

Passou um batimento do coração. Obviamente, seu guardião estava tentando usar o que penosamente chamava cérebro.

—Está dizendo que está livre da maldição?

—Quem sabe? — Edward apoiou a cabeça contra a parede—. Só digo que não sinto a mais mínima urgência de mover um dedo por essa cadela que me apanhou.

Passou outro batimento do coração.

—Não acredito.

—Como queira —deu de ombros— Diga ao menos se está morta.

O homem disparou um olhar revelador para a escura entrada.

—Ainda não.

Então, ela devia estar perto. Uma labareda de antecipação lhe percorreu antes que uma voz interior lhe recordasse que ela estaria fora de seu alcance a menos que pudesse tiras as correntes.

Com esforço, manteve seu ar de distante curiosidade.

—Ainda não? Por que vacilaria… ah. É obvio. Vai oferecê-la ao Príncipe, certo?

O humano ficou rígido ante o indício de mofa em sua voz.

—Quando for o momento.

Edward estudou com indiferença seu anfitrião, lhe permitindo ver sua diversão.

—Me deixe te dar um pequeno conselho, garoto - sussurrou brandamente—. Não espere muito. Há todo tipo de bestas aí fora que lhe matariam pela oportunidade de dar eles mesmos tal premio ao Príncipe. Quanto antes ofereça o sacrifício, antes obterá essa glória incrível.

A rigidez aumentou enquanto um indício de cor tocava as bochechas ainda arredondadas pela juventude.

—A glória pertence a meu professor.

—Professor? — Edward deu um bufo de incredulidade—. Está me dizendo que capturou a Fênix e a entregará para que outro colha as recompensas? Demônios, não tem cérebro? Oh, pode que seja coragem que te falta.

A cor se voltou púrpura, e o homem levantou a estaca em um movimento ameaçador.

—Cuidado com sua boca, vampiro. Nada me agradaria mais que fincar isso através de seu coração.

Edward simplesmente riu. Estava meio louco o pequeno mago. A ambição frustrada do homem era quase tangível no ar.

—Meu Deus, eu pensava que tinha sido dominado por essas bruxas - esfregou o sal um pouco mais profundo na ferida aberta—. Ao menos eu nunca permiti voluntariamente ser convertido em um idiota.

Os pálidos olhos o olharam com fúria, mas detrás da cólera havia uma fome fria que não podia ocultar de todo.

—Terei minhas recompensas.

—Alguns farelos deixados cair pelo grande professor? Patético.

—Cala a boca.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito, amaldiçoando interiormente o som das correntes. Odiava as correntes. Faziam-lhe querer morder algo. Forte. Em lugar disso, sorriu com delicadeza.

—Poderia ter tido tudo. O poder, a glória, um lugar ao lado de seu Príncipe — o sorriso se ampliou— Mas vamos, talvez você goste de ser um lacaio. Notei que a maioria dos humanos prefere serem ovelhas que lobos.

Um chiado vaiou através os dentes apertados do rapaz.

—Sei o que está tratando de fazer e não resultará em nada

Oh, já estava funcionando. O homem quase babava com o desejo de arrebatar o poder que sentia que lhe era negado.

—Olhe, importa-me pouco quem consiga matar a essa maldita Fênix, e quando estiver bem morta — Edward baixou o olhar para inspecionar uma unha— Tenho a intenção de sair desta caverna como um vampiro livre.

O homem riu sem humor.

—Crê que o Príncipe não quererá nada de você?

—Por que deveria?

Outro passo mais perto, embora ainda fora de alcance.

—Protegeu o Cálice.

Edward não se incomodou em levantar o olhar. Isso não queria dizer, entretanto, que não fosse ferozmente consciente da distância exata que os separava.

—Fui compelido pelas bruxas. Não foi como se quisesse estar preso como um cão.

—Duvido que seja tão pormenorizado.

—Diria que minhas oportunidades de sobreviver esta noite são grandemente melhores que as suas.

Um silêncio horrorizado encheu a câmara. Era óbvio que o parvo inclusive não tinha considerado o custo de devolver o poder escuro ao mundo. Típico. A maioria dos magos se preocupavam só pelas recompensas, nunca pelo sacrifício que seria exigido.

E sempre havia um sacrifício.

—Agora o que está balbuciando? —falou com voz áspera.

Edward levantou prazerosamente a cabeça para olhá-lo fixamente.

—Sabe que o Príncipe não pode sobreviver neste mundo sem alimentar-se? —perguntou— Necessita de sangue. Uma grande quantidade de sangue. Felizmente, estou descartado.

O cenho enrugou a testa do jovem.

—A mulher que contém a Fênix será o sacrifício.

—Bella? Logo é só um aperitivo, inclusive para mim.

—Eu… —seus lábios se apertaram—. Há serventes.

Edward riu arrogantemente.

- Espero por seu bem que haja uma manada inteira de serventes. De outra maneira está a ponto de se encontrar colocado sobre o altar com uma faca no coração.

Agarrando a estaca com tanta força que quase a partiu pela metade, o mortal caminhou com passos largos e lentos para a estreita abertura. Muito longe de Edward, mas claramente enervado pelo pensamento de altares, facas e corações arrancados.

—Suponho que pensa que deveria te deixar ir para que me possa ajudar a derrocar ao professor?

—Eu? —Edward emitiu um som de repugnância— Por que diabos quereria te ajudar? Não é assunto meu quem matará a cadela. Sou livre de uma ou outra maneira.

O decididamente nervoso discípulo virou. Um tic em seu olho esquerdo revelava suas emoções pouco controladas.

—Não acredito que esteja tão despreocupado como quer me fazer acreditar. Acredito que sente algo pela mulher.

Edward abriu muito os olhos com falsa incredulidade ao tempo que interiormente admitia que o homem não fosse realmente o idiota que tinha suposto. Algo a recordar quando fosse o momento de matá-lo.

—Sou um vampiro, ofende-me. Não sinto nada por nada nem por ninguém. Embora… — deliberadamente permitiu que suas palavras se desvanecessem.

—O que?

—Ela é uma boa amante - sussurrou, esperando considerar sua despreocupação por uma simples mortal. Assim que esse parvo se desse conta que Edward viajaria aos infernos para salvar Bella seria o momento em que perderia toda vantagem—. As coisas que pode fazer com sua língua poderiam fazer que um homem explodisse como um vulcão. Tenho que admitir que não me importaria ter um par de encontros, mas antes que seja entregue ao Príncipe. Deveria prová-la.

O desdém alterou as jovens feições.

—Nem todos somos animais.

—Ah… um homem que odeia às mulheres. Prefere aos homens? Ou um pouco mais exótico? — Edward sorriu burlonamente—. Tenho um amigo que poderia ser adequado para você.

Seu captor cuspiu no chão.

—Escória.

—Posso ser escória, mas não sou o que está a ponto de alimentar ao Príncipe - Edward ajeitou-se mais comodamente—. Dê minhas lembranças a ele.

A ponto de explodir o homem se lançou para frente, sua túnica revoando sobre sua magra figura.

—Cale-se ou eu te calarei.

—Como diz?

-

* * *

-

Assim que Bella despertou, sentiu-se aliviada ao descobrir que estava viva. Poucas coisas pareciam pior que ser comida por deteriorados zumbis. Nenhuma que lhe viesse à mente, de todos os modos.

Então abriu os olhos.

Só necessitou um momento para precaver-se que tinha sido levada do bosque até uma escura caverna de algum tipo. E que estava atada a algo parecido com um poste perto de um braseiro que vomitava uma fumaça pestilenta. E que não estava sozinha.

Poderia ter gritado se um tecido áspero não estivesse atado sobre sua boca. Um homem estava de pé frente a ela. Ou ao menos parecia ser um homem. Não estava disposta a precipitar-se ao classificar as espécies depois dos últimos dias. E havia algo que não parecia humano em sua pastosa pele branca e sua cabeça sem cabelo.

E é obvio ainda restava sua vestimenta. Que tipo de homem levava posta uma túnica pesada e um medalhão que parecia como se tivesse sido arrancado de algum carro esportivo?

Enquanto sua mente vagava sem rumo, a coisa se aproximou para acariciar com seu dedo a bochecha de Bella. Ela inspirou com dificuldade ao notar seu tato úmido e pegajoso, perguntando-se desesperadamente onde estaria Edward.

Ele tinha que estar perto, disse-se. Possivelmente inclusive estava planejando seu resgate. Nem por um momento considerou o fato de que pudesse estar ferido. Ou, Deus não quisesse, morto. Esse caminho só conduzia à sombria e delirante loucura.

Em lugar disso fulminou ao homem que a olhava como se fosse um inseto imobilizado sob um microscópio. Uma descrição apropriada considerando que estava atada ao poste tão apertadamente que mal podia piscar.

—Tanto poder —ronronou ele com um estranho tom hipnótico— Ela bole com isso. É quase uma pena ter que matá-la.

Matá-la? Bella gemeu através do trapo embutido em sua boca. Não pensava que estivesse atada para uma festa de aniversário surpresa, mas matá-la? Obviamente estava ali para ser servida ao Príncipe como um peru no Natal.

_Depressa, Edward_ rogou silenciosamente. _Por favor, Deus, depressa_.

Outra cara apareceu de repente em seu campo de visão. Esta pertencia a uma mulher não muito maior que Bella, com uma cara pálida e afiada e um escuro arbusto de cabelo. Poderia ter sido atrativa se não tivesse sido pelo brilho antinatural em seus olhos marrons.

—Não parece tão perigosa — mofou a mulher.

O homem lhe dirigiu um olhar condenatório.

—Porque, como a maioria, só vê com os olhos, Jane. Uma debilidade contra a que lhe adverti mais de uma vez.

—Não tem importância. Logo estará morta.

Bella não gostou do tom frívolo da mulher. Soava como se estivessem tirando o lixo em vez de cometer um assassinato a sangue frio. Com uma labareda de cólera, se perguntou se poderia fritar a essa cadela como fez com aquele zumbi.

—Sim, logo - o calvo desconhecido dirigiu o olhar para a fogueira—. A invocação do Senhor Escuro começou.

— Chamo Caios e o vampiro?

_Edward_.

Bella fechou os olhos brevemente quando o alívio a percorreu. Ele estava perto. E de um momento a outro ia romper através da porta para chutar alguns traseiros.

Ignorante do perigo, o homem permitiu que um peculiar sorriso saísse de seus lábios.

—Ainda não. Estou esperando o momento apropriado para… recompensar meu leal companheiro.

Algo em seu tom oleoso captou a atenção de Bella, arrepiando os cabelos de sua nuca. A jovem, entretanto, só sorriu.

—Honra-me pedindo minha presença.

- Asseguro que sua presença é essencial - os escuros olhos arderam com um fogo frenético—. Seremos bentos por cima de todos os outros.

—Sim, certamente.

Houve um som através da câmara, e Bella voltou o olhar para descobrir a duas formas escuras perto de um canto. Estavam vestidos dos pés a cabeça com pesadas túnicas. Sem dúvida uma coisa boa não era. Bella não esperava nem por um momento que fossem realmente humanos.

A mulher não pareceu mais impressionada que Bella e seus lábios se curvaram quando agitou uma mão para as silenciosas testemunhas.

—Não deveria enviar fora essas… anomalias? Certamente não as quer perto quando retornar Sua Senhoria.

—Também são essenciais.

—Por quê?

—Logo o descobrirá.

A mulher emitiu um som áspero de desagrado.

—Odeio esta espera.

—A paciência possui suas próprias gratificações - ainda estudando Bella, o homem pareceu endireitar-se e sua cabeça virou para uma abertura perto dos serventes.

A mulher franziu o cenho.

—O que é professor?

—Sinto um… distúrbio. Vá ver como está Caios.

—Agora? E se o Prín…

Uma corrente gelada atravessou abruptamente o ar.

—Rápido! Vá ver como está Caios!

Tanto Bella como a estranha mulher trocaram de cor ante o gélido fio de sua voz. Era a voz de um homem que mataria sem pensar-lhe duas vezes.

—É obvio - balbuciou ela ao fazer uma profunda reverência e escapar da habitação.

Aparentemente esquecendo Bella no momento, o homem observou as chamas oscilantes.

—Nada pode me deter. Não agora.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jane safadona (66)

* * *

**N/B**: odeio tanto a Jane grr, OIFOIDEODIEODIEODIOE

_

**N/A**: http:// www. fanfiction. net/u/2112724/Bruna_Watson (para quem quiser ver o perfil da Beta ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**N/B: A demora é tudo culpa da beta, matem ela :x**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

**Capítulo 14**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward estava esperando pela mulher. Esta passou por sua forma de sombra sem notá-lo, e depois foi muito tarde quando se moveu com rapidez para lhe cravar profundamente os dentes na garganta. Era incapaz de beber sangue humano, graças às bruxas, mas isso não o impediu de lhe rasgar a garganta.

Sem sequer baixar o olhar, deixou cair o corpo sem vida ao chão e voltou para as sombras para olhar a seu arrogante cúmplice entrar em pernadas na ampla câmara que tinham diante.

Tinha sido um jogo de meninos convencer Caios de que o liberasse das correntes. O mal sempre se voltava contra si mesmo, e o ambicioso cachorrinho não era completamente estúpido. Sabia muito bem que seu professor não duvidaria em dar-lhe como comida ao Príncipe.

Era precisamente o que ele faria se tivesse oportunidade. E felizmente seu inchado ego o fazia acreditar que podia controlar a um simples vampiro. Um engano que Edward estava muito disposto a aceitar. Pelo menos até que obedientemente distraísse ao misterioso professor e permitisse a ele escapar com Bella sem ser importunado.

Se por acaso se interpusesse em seu caminho, Edward se asseguraria de que fizesse uma viagem ao inferno.

Movendo-se em um silêncio que nenhum humano poderia igualar, Edward se deslizou atrás de Caios enquanto este cruzava o lugar para deter-se diante de um homem magro e vestido em pesadas roupas. Aro. Edward estreitou o olhar ao sentir o poder que reluzia ao redor do mago.

Perigoso.

Muito perigoso.

Edward deslizou profundamente entre as sombras que rodeavam a caverna. Não desejava enfrentar-se diretamente com o mago. Não quando existia o risco que o matasse antes de liberar Bella.

Pensar em Bella fez que instintivamente seu olhar se movesse para ela, onde estava atada ao poste. Deliberadamente tinha evitado olhá-la com muita atenção. Era suficiente saber que estava viva e aparentemente sem dano. Perceber a evidente angústia que ela sentia só o distrairia em um momento que com desespero necessitava manter a mente concentrada.

Apertando os dentes com fria fúria, continuou pelas sombras, movendo-se ao redor dos dois serventes encapuzados que se encontravam muito perto.

Na câmara, Caios ao fim estava enfrentando ao mago escuro.

—Professor.

Um formigamento gelado de poder percorreu o ar, fazendo inclusive Edward estremecer.

—Por que está aqui? —acusou o mago— Onde está Jane?

Muito estúpido ou arrogante o velho mago não se deu conta de quão passado estava o jovem aprendiz que soltou uma risada entre dentes.

—Quão último vi é que estava sendo rasgada em migalhas de pedaços por um vampiro muito zangado.

Houve uma pausa furiosa.

—Permitiu que a besta escapasse?

—Pode-se dizer assim - disse Caios arrastando as palavras.

Situando-se atrás dos serventes, que ainda não tinham notado sua presença, Edward se estirou para rodear suas gargantas com os braços. Com um movimento suave, torceu ambos os pescoços até que rangeram, e os baixou até o piso. Em nenhum momento tinham visto vir à morte, e ele estava um passo mais perto da liberdade.

O professor emitiu um agudo vaio.

—Você, é um idiota. Um estúpido e ambicioso idiota.

—Não, não um idiota - negou Caios—. Pelo menos não tão idiota para me permitir me converter em um mero bocado para que te possa derrubar em sua própria glória.

Houve um batimento do coração assombrado, como se o professor não tivesse esperado que seu estudante se desse conta de seu destino final.

—Ah, possivelmente não tão idiota então - sussurrou em um frio tom—. Diga, Caios, o que pretende fazer?

—O que deveria ter feito desde o começo. Matar-te e oferecer eu mesmo a Fênix ao Senhor Escuro.

Sem surpresa, o orgulhoso alarde só provocou uma risada no homem mais velho.

—Me matar? Você?

—Está fraco pela batalha com as bruxas - alardeou Caios, fazendo que Edward se parasse nas sombras.

O mago era responsável pelo açougue no esconderijo. Condenado inferno. Tinha que tirar Bella fora desta caverna o antes possível.

Afundando-se de volta nas sombras, Edward começou a percorrer o caminho para trás do mago.

—Mal pode conjurar suficiente poder para um feitiço de convocação - Caios continuou sua mofa.

O que poderia ter sido um sorriso curvou os magros lábios quando o mago agarrou o medalhão que tinha ao redor do pescoço.

—Não tão fraco como crê — apontando para o homem mais jovem, o mago golpeou.

Bella era muito consciente de que havia algum tipo de batalha mística entre os dois homens encapuzados. Era difícil não sabê-lo quando o mais jovem dos dois se estrelou abruptamente contra a parede só para ficar em pé com dificuldade e investir para o homem mais velho.

Sua atenção, entretanto, não estava nos magos brigando.

Tinha sentido Edward no momento que entrou no quarto. Atravessou-a uma alegria feroz que quase lhe parou o coração quando por fim o encontrou deslizando-se entre as sombras.

Estava vivo e livre e a caminho de tirá-la daquele horrível lugar.

Então sua alegria vacilou quando a luz se moveu e viu a úmida mancha avermelhada de sua camisa. Vagamente recordou ao homem jovem com túnica declarando que um vampiro estava rasgando em tiras, Jane, mas de algum jeito não o tinha conectado com Edward. Não até que viu como deslizava entre as sombras para encarregar-se dos serventes com facilidade rápida e letal.

Era uma morte deslizante e silenciosa. Um assassino brutal que espreitava a sua presa sem compaixão.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha quando estudou as feições de alabastro fixas em uma máscara desumana e os olhos que brilhavam com um congelado fogo prateado.

Este era o vampiro contra o que a tinha advertido.

O demônio que espreitava depois da imagem do homem.

Outro calafrio a percorreu. Mas não de medo e sim de excitação. Possivelmente era ridiculamente ingênua, mas não acreditava que fosse lhe fazer mal. Pelo menos não intencionadamente. Era mais pelo conhecimento de que tinha chegado a pensar em Edward como… o que?

Seu namorado?

Seu amante?

Deus, não sabia.

E agora não era o tempo de considerar tais pensamentos idiotas, disse-se a si mesmo com uma bofetada mental. Pelo amor de Deus, se Edward não a desatasse e tirasse da caverna, converteria-se em um sanduíche noturno para um espírito malvado. Certamente isso era mais importante que sua vida amorosa.

Houve um furioso chiado e sons de resistências dos dois homens brigando no meio da câmara, e uma sensação aguda de eletricidade no ar, mas Bella não desviou o olhar do vampiro que se aproximava. Enquanto o mantivesse a vista, sabia que estava a salvo.

Possivelmente uma certeza ridícula, mas, o que ia fazer uma mulher aterrorizada e a ponto de ser sacrificada? Incapaz inclusive de choramingar com a mordaça na boca, Bella olhou Edward aproximar-se mais. Seu olhar prateado manteve o seu, como se a obrigasse a não deixar-se levar pelo pânico.

Sim, fácil. Riu-se. Só as cordas atando-a ao poste impediam que desabasse no piso para poder balbuciar de terror.

Isabella Swan, salvadora do mundo.

Cuidadoso de evitar a atroz batalha no centro da câmara, Edward fluiu pelas sombras. O coração de Bella quase parou quando ele desapareceu atrás dela. Oh, Deus. Não podia vê-lo. E se desaparecesse? E se havia mais tipos malvados ocultos...?O contato de dedos frios e esbeltos em seu pulso pôs rápido fim a seus loucos pensamentos. Bella teria chorado de alívio se não se desse conta que ainda estavam bastante longe de estar seguros.

As cordas deslizaram sobre o piso, lhe mandando dolorosas espetadas pelos braços, já que seu sangue podia voltar para circular pelas veias. Sentiu os lábios de Edward na sua orelha enquanto lutava por tirar a mordaça da boca.

—Não diga nada - sussurrou ele, esperando que assentisse com a cabeça antes de permitir que a asquerosa mordaça caísse.

Bella aspirou várias baforadas profundas enquanto saía do poste e ia diretamente aos braços acolhedores de Edward. Ele a pôs perto, como se sentisse que sem seu apoio se desabaria. Entretanto, seu estado debilitado não lhe impediu de forçar suas trementes pernas a levá-la para a estreita abertura ao outro lado da câmara.

Ela mordeu o lábio para deter a resposta instintiva. Tinha estado quatro horas atada ao poste e todo seu corpo se sentia como se um caminhão a tivesse pego. Ainda assim, não tinha mais desejo que Edward de permanecer mais tempo nesta úmida cela.

Não quando o idiota de cara pálida a considerava um delicioso presente para o Príncipe Malvado.

Tinham alcançado a estreita abertura quando um grito que punha os cabelos em pé se elevou atrás deles.

—Não! —chiou o homem jovem—. Rendo-me! Eu…

Houve um horrível som e então um aroma que podia ser carne queimada.

Bella se engasgou enquanto Edward a colocava com rudeza sobre o ombro e se lançava pelo escuro corredor. Nesta ocasião nem sequer notou a náusea pelo movimento. A única coisa que tinha era o medo absoluto, que lhe nublava a mente. Tendia a pôr todo o resto em perspectiva.

Movendo-se pela escuridão a uma velocidade que desafiava as leis da física, Bella rezou interiormente a cada deus e deidade nos que pôde pensar. Parecia um bom momento para cobrir todas as bases. O tempo não tinha significado para ela, mas lentamente começou a notar que se estavam movendo gradualmente para cima. Então, sem aviso, sentiu o inconfundível roçar do ar fresco sobre as bochechas.

OH, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, sussurrou para o céu.

Estavam fora da deplorável caverna.

E o melhor de tudo, não parecia haver nenhum sinal de perseguição.

Ainda assim, o ritmo de Edward não diminuiu. Aparentemente não afetado por seu peso (uma alegria para sua vaidade em qualquer outro momento), lançou-se através de um grande cemitério, passou por uma igreja abandonada e pareceu ter visto um punhado de casa em mal estado, mas passaram tão imprecisas que era impossível estar segura.

Só quando estavam muito longe da caverna que Edward ao fim reduziu a velocidade e com cuidado a baixou até deixá-la em pé. Imediatamente Bella tremeu, e a mão dele agarrou-a pela cintura para mantê-la direita.

—Está ferida? —grunhiu, sua mão lhe agarrando o queixo para inclinar o rosto para sua inspeção.

Ela tremeu sob o brilho irresistível de seu olhar prateado e então se forçou a relaxar-se.

Esse era o seu Edward.

O formoso e incrível vampiro que acabava de lhe salvar a vida.

—Nada que vinte anos de terapia não curem - lhe respondeu em uma voz que não estava muito firme—. O que eram esses tipos estranhos? Demônios?

O nariz de dele se agitou em ardente fúria.

—Eram o suficientemente humanos. Discípulos mortais.

Bom, isso não teria sido sua primeira opção.

—Discípulos?

—Adoradores do Príncipe - esclareceu—. Você os chamaria magos.

Os lábios dela se torceram. Bastante diferentes a amáveis anciões com largas barbas brancas e brilho nos olhos.

—O que explicaria a magia, suponho.

—Magia mais capitalista que um mero humano seria capaz de possuir - suas pestanas se juntaram como se o pensamento o preocupasse. O que fazia que lhe preocupasse. Muito. — Foi o mago ancião que atacou o esconderijo.

—Santo Deus — ela estremeceu em horror ao recordar o que tinha feito às bruxas. Como podia algum ser humano cometer semelhantes atrocidades?— Ia me dar como alimento a essa… sombra.

—Sim. Com a Fênix destruída, o Príncipe voltaria a caminhar livremente pelo mundo.

—Um mago. Simplesmente perfeito - Bella sacudiu a cabeça—Suponho que estará junto com os demônios e os zumbis que nos perseguiam.

—Com sorte não imediatamente. As batalhas com as bruxas e o jovem Caios o terão deixado débil. Não acredito que tenha muita pressa em enfrentar-me, não ainda.

Inconscientemente, o olhar do Bella se obscureceu.

—Não, não acredito que tenha muita pressa.

Edward demorou um batimento do coração em segurá-la abruptamente pelos ombros com firmeza. Sua formosa face estava séria sob a muda luz da lua.

—Te adverti, Bella - grunhiu ele—. Sou um vampiro. Um predador. Nada pode mudar isso.

Instintivamente ela levantou uma mão para pô-la sobre sua bochecha. Sua pele estava fria e suave sob sua palma, lhe enviando uma excitação familiar pelo corpo.

—Sei.

Com uma gentileza que lhe fez saltar o coração, Edward lhe colocou o cabelo detrás das orelhas.

—Assustei-te?

—Possivelmente um pouco - admitiu em voz baixa.

Algo que pôde ser dor brilhou em seus olhos prateados.

—Nunca te faria mal. Não importa o que acontecer.

Estando presa perto de seu corpo, ela não teve nem um momento de dúvida.

—Não foi disso que tive medo.

—O que foi?

—Acabo-me de dar conta de que tinha razão. Somos muito diferentes. Deus, nem sequer estou segura de que sejamos da mesma espécie.

Os braços dele se deslocaram para apertar-se mais contra sua cintura.

—Diferentes, mas unidos, querida. Ao menos até que a Fênix possa ser dado a outra - lhe sustentou o olhar com facilidade— Confiará em mim, Bella?

Não houve vacilação.

—Com minha própria vida.

Estranhamente sua rápida afirmação o fez ficar rígido. Como se o tivesse pego despreparado com sua pronta confiança.

—Eu… Oh Deus, Bella, se soubesse... — murmurou, baixando a cabeça para pressionar seus lábios com ternura contra sua boca.

Bella se arqueou de boa vontade para ele, suas mãos lhe rodeando o pescoço. Santo Deus, o necessitava. Seu toque. Sua força. Seu consolo.

Com suavidade Edward aliviou o horror das horas anteriores, seus lábios lhe acariciando a boca, suas mãos lhe agarrando os quadris.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Bella gemeu quando ele centrou sua atenção na curva de seu pescoço, mordiscando o pulso que pulsava com vertiginosa excitação.

—Se soubesse o que? —perguntou-lhe ela sem fôlego.

As mãos dele se apertaram em seus quadris antes de afastá-lo suficiente para observá-la com um olhar nublado.

—Quanto tempo faz desde que me tratam como um animal raivoso.

O coração de Bella se agitou enquanto roçava com os dedos seus sensuais lábios. Conhecia muito bem o sentimento de ser odiado e não desejado em sua própria casa. De ser posta em seu lugar com brutalidade quando se atrevia a desafiar seu pai. Como Edward tinha conseguido suportar seu cativeiro durante séculos, era algo que escapava a sua compreensão.

—Sinto —disse com voz rouca—. Ninguém merece ser acorrentado e retido contra sua vontade - lhe emoldurou a formosa face entre as mãos— Te juro que farei tudo o que possa para te liberar.

Os olhos de Edward arderam quando reclamou seus lábios em um beijo que ela sentiu até em sua própria alma. Bella gemeu, curvando os dedos dos pés em prazer. OH sim, este vampiro sabia uma coisa ou dois sobre beijar. Uma mulher podia passar a eternidade só sendo sustentada entre seus braços.

Passando as mãos com suavidade por seu acetinado cabelo, Bella se afundou no ardente calor. Estava viva contra todo prognóstico. Estava decidida a apreciar cada momento que lhe tinha sido concedido.

As mãos de Edward deslizaram lentamente pela curva de sua espinha enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Sua ereção se pressionou contra o estômago dela e Bella se esqueceu de magos escuros, asquerosos zumbis e bruxas desaparecidas. Esqueceu-se de tudo exceto do crescente prazer ante o tato dele.

Durante meses tinha fantasiado com este homem. Agora que sabia de primeira mão o tipo de amante que era, sua fome por ele era quase insuportável.

Bella ouviu o áspero gemido de Edward quando elevou as mãos para lhe embalar a suavidade de seus peitos. Quando se arqueou contra seu corpo, a contra gosto, ele se afastou.

—Cristo, o que estou fazendo? —murmurou, passando as mãos com rudeza pelo cabelo— Vamos antes que faça que nos capturem outra vez.

Agarrando sua mão, ele a guiou através das árvores, resmungando em voz baixa ante sua breve distração.

Bella também resmungou. Com toda certeza, só queria afastá-los o máximo possível do mago louco e sua turma de zumbis. Não parecia uma reação desmesurada pôr vários oceanos entre eles. Mas não pôde negar uma pequena sensação de frustração. Simplesmente, queria estar a sós com Edward sem a ameaça de morte horrível pendurando sobre suas cabeças. Umas poucas horas que pudessem desfrutar um ao outro em paz absoluta. Era suficiente para pôr a qualquer mulher um pouco resmungona.

Moveram-se em silencio durante o que pareceu uma eternidade. De forma intermitente, ele insistia em levá-la nos braços para que pudessem mover-se mais rápido, mas odiando sentir-se inútil, ela preferia caminhar atrás dele.

Ao final começou a se perguntar se Edward pretendia que andassem em círculos durante o resto da noite.

—Sabe aonde vamos? —perguntou-lhe com suspeita.

—Procurar ajuda — respondeu sem perder o passado— A próxima vez que enfrentar esses zumbis, pretendo ter algo que assuste a esses filhos de puta de volta a suas tumbas.

Ela não podia discutir com isso!

—Bom plano. Onde está este algo?

—Em Chicago.

—Me deixe adivinhar… Jasper - disse em tom seco.

Isso ganhou um olhar rápido por cima do ombro.

—Como soube?

—Parece o tipo de ser que sente fascinação por coisas que assustariam aos zumbis.

—Tem mesmo - sem avisar, parou abruptamente. Felizmente tinham deixado atrás as árvores e agora se encontravam no que parecia ser um campo abandonado—. Espera.

Apartando coisas do cabelo que por Deus esperava que fossem partes de folhas e ramos, Bella o olhou com um ligeiro cenho franzido.

—Não me diga que está perdido.

Virando-se, Edward elevou suas perfeitas sobrancelhas.

—Nunca me perco.

Bella pôs os olhos em branco.

—Falou como um verdadeiro macho.

Com um sorriso auto-suficiente, ele voltou a mover-se.

—Por aqui.

—Tem certeza? —exigiu ela— Não estará simplesmente me fazendo dar voltas até que tropecemos com o carro?

—Nasceu tão irritante ou é uma habilidade que desenvolveu só para me chatear?

Seus lábios tremeram. Não podia negar que adoraaava provocá-lo.

Culpa dele é obvio. Não deveria ser tão arrogante.

—Não crie ilusões. Sempre fui irritante.

—Nisso acredito - murmurou antes de lhe lançar um sorriso condescendente por cima do ombro enquanto assinalava o perfil dos edifícios abandonados de uma fábrica justo a esquerda—. Ali.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro embora interiormente estivesse aliviada ao dar-se conta de que só estavam a uma distância curta do carro de Jasper. Daria sua alma por poder descansar suas doloridas pernas. Tá, talvez não a alma.

—Não tem que sorrir com ironia. É impróprio.

Edward riu entre dentes quando alcançou o carro e apoiou seu corpo contra o capô. Banhado na luz da lua, com a camisa meio aberta e o cabelo fluindo ao redor de sua perfeita face, parecia alto, escuro e _comestível_. Um saboroso e coberto ornamento, de fato.

Dobrando os braços sobre seu peito, ele permitiu que um desses sorrisos lentos e malvadamente travessos lhe curvasse os lábios.

—Acredito que me deve uma desculpa por ter duvidado de meus extraordinários poderes em algum momento.

Bella lutou por não derreter-se a seus pés. Tinha um pouco de orgulho.

—Que tipo de desculpa?

O sorriso se fez mais amplo.

—Tenho umas poucas idéias. Infelizmente incluem uma cama, velas perfumadas e muito creme de leite. Nenhuma das quais tenho à mão.

A boca de Bella secou.

—Os vampiros comem creme de leite?

—Não disse que iria comer.

De repente o ar pareceu muito espesso para respirar.

Sem dúvida tinha algo que ver com a imagem de ter Edward estendido sobre uma cama enquanto lhe lambia uma camada de creme em seu corpo duro.

—Tarado - grunhiu ela.

Ele jogou um olhar para os céus obscurecidos.

—Um morto tarado se não nos apressarmos. Chicago não está muito perto. Então vamos logo.

Juntando seus dispersos pensamentos, Bella tentou determinar quanta da noite já tinha passado. Um intento estúpido. Para ela a manhã chegava quando soava o despertador, normalmente cinco ou seis vezes.

—Se está preocupado, por que não conduzo e você se esconde no porta-malas?

—Acredito que não.

—Por que não?

Era uma solução perfeitamente razoável.

É obvio, era um varão apesar do benefício de ser um vampiro. E com o típico comportamento masculino, olhava-a como se lhe tivesse sugerido que se castrasse.

—Prefiro me arriscar ao sol.

Os lábios do Bella se juntaram em uma linha.

—Está dizendo que uma mulher não pode conduzir tão bem como um homem?

—Estou dizendo que a única forma de me meter nesse porta-malas é se você se unir a mim - disse em tom seco—. Além disso, se Jasper encontrar um arranhão no carro ou algo mais, ser um montão de pó será o menor de meus problemas.

—E por que pensa que arranharia…?

Suas palavras foram interrompidas com rudeza quando Edward a puxou contra seu peito. Uma vez ali, selou-lhe os lábios com os seus em um beijo breve e arrasador.

—Por favor, querida, podemos continuar a discussão no carro? —murmurou contra sua boca.

—Oh, continuaremos. —lhe advertiu, não querendo ser tão facilmente manipulada. Ao menos não _até_ que tivessem a cama e o creme— Pode contar com isso.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Bella cabeça dura e implicante. Então táh néh?!_


	16. Chapter 16

**-**

**Capítulo 15**

**-  
**

Por fim, a promessa de Bella em continuar discutindo resultou ser uma ameaça vazia.

Seu amor por uma vigorosa briga não era equivalente ao cansaço que a embargava. Logo que Edward alcançou a interestadual a cabeça dela se inclinou para um lado e seus deslizaram até fechar-se.

Resistindo ao desejo de deter o carro e simplesmente apreciar sua tranqüila beleza, Edward acelerou através das ruas vazias e alcançou a guarida de Jasper muito antes que saísse o sol. Estacionou na parte privada da rua, e levou cuidadosamente Bella ao quarto que tinham compartilhado antes.

Estava mais à frente do cansaço quando depositou Bella na larga cama. Não só pelos excessivos esforços da noite, mas também pelo amanhecer. Ainda assim, se obrigou a deixar o quarto e procurar Jasper em suas habitações privadas.

Encontrou o vampiro deitado despreocupadamente em um antigo divã vestido com uma túnica de brocado pesadamente bordada com fio de ouro. O mesmo quarto teria feito à maioria dos colecionadores babarem de inveja.

Esparramados sobre tapetes tecidos à mão tinha dourados móveis esculpidos que uma vez tinham pertencido a um czar russo. As paredes estavam decoradas com tapeçaria de seda feita à mão, as portas de ébano eram enfeitadas com folhas de ouro e as arandelas adornadas com safiras e pérolas.

O que mais impactava eram as estranhas obras de arte que estavam cuidadosamente exibidas em cristaleiras com controladores de temperatura. O mundo pensava que a maioria estavam perdidas e inclusive algumas tinham sido completamente esquecida. Conjuntamente criavam uma entristecedora beleza que não era superada por nada em qualquer parte do mundo.

Rodeado por objetos apropriados para o palácio mais fino e sorvendo um brandy que custava mais que alguns pequenos países, cada centímetro de Jasper parecia um aristocrata mimado. Somente quando se notava o frio e calculado brilho em seus olhos de meia-noite, a imagem do indolente hedonista se fazia em pedaços. Um brilho que se fez mais pronunciado quando Edward relatou brevemente o que havia ocorrido desde que tinha deixado Chicago.

Ficando em pé, Jasper o observou com uma expressão sardônica.

—Abominações, magos escuros, bruxas mortas… direi-te uma coisa, Edward, realmente sabe como escolher as suas mulheres.

—Exatamente não escolhi Bella, a Fênix o fez.

Uma sobrancelha perfeita, vários tons mais escura que o prateado cabelo, arqueou-se lentamente.

—Dá-se conta de que perdeu uma oportunidade perfeita para se liberar de suas correntes?

Edward sorriu sardonicamente. As correntes que o uniam a Bella nunca se quebrariam. Sem importar o que ocorresse com a maldita Fênix.

—Permitindo que Bella seja sacrificada? Nem por uma fortuna, demônios.

—Está mal, meu amigo —Jasper cravou os olhos nele durante um longo momento— Conheço uma sacerdotisa de vodu que tem um conjuro que poderia…

—Obrigado, mas não é necessário —interrompeu firmemente— O que preciso é dessas malditas bruxas.

Jasper apertou os lábios, mas foi uma agradável mudança que não seguisse com a discussão. Um alívio, considerando que o velho vampiro possuía a habilidade de dobrar a vontade de outros sempre que desejasse realizar o esforço.

—Está seguro de que algumas sobreviveram? —demandou em lugar de seguir discutindo.

—Ao menos umas quantas. Segui seus rastros até a garagem.

—Poderiam estar em qualquer parte.

—Não estarão longe da Fênix —assinalou Edward —. Inclusive se não sabem a posição exata ou quem contém o Cálice, sentem sua presença. Infelizmente não tenho nenhuma maneira das contatar.

—Dificilmente chamaria a isso ser desafortunada —o magro nariz se alargou com desagrado — Uma lástima que o mago não as erradicasse totalmente.

Um sentimento que Edward tinha estado totalmente de acordo até que Bella foi obrigada a carregar a Fênix. Agora sua única preocupação era encontrar a maneira de libertá-la de sua carga.

—Já falamos que isto, Jasper.

—E sabe meus sentimentos.

—Em horripilante detalhe — Edward elevou uma mão para esfregar os músculos tensos de seu pescoço— Me ajudará?

—Sabe que não tem que perguntar. Pode ser que te considere um parvo consumado, mas sempre te cobrirei as costas.

—Obrigado - murmurou Edward com genuína sinceridade.

—O que quer?

—Amparo —respondeu prontamente— Algo o suficientemente pequeno para levar em cima, mas capaz de tratar com os zumbis.

Um sorriso sacudiu as comissuras dos lábios do Jasper.

—Sem dúvida tenho algo adequado em minha câmara secreta - replicou. Edward sabia que a câmara de Jasper poderia armar a países inteiros. Seu arsenal de armas ia desde protótipos roubados dos melhores cientistas a armas antigas, bentas com poderosa magia — Que mais?

—Acredito que alguém deveria vigiar ao mago. Convocou poderes que foram esquecidos durante séculos. Poderia ser um problema.

—Ah —os escuros olhos brilharam abruptamente com antecipação— Talvez me aproxime para lhe fazer uma visita. Não luto contra um mago decente desde Idade Média.

Edward franziu o cenho. Por regra general, Jasper conseguia evitar mesquinhos enfrentamentos. A diferença da maioria dos vampiros, não sentia a necessidade de provar nada desafiando a cada demônio que cruzasse em seu caminho. Essa era uma das razões pela que Edward preferia sua companhia a de outros.

Mas havia uma parte de Jasper que não podia resistir a um desafio. Se pensava que podia haver algo ali fora que lhe desse uma batalha digna, não duvidaria em lançar-se a isso com uma pistola preparada. Ou mostrando as presas.

—Tome cuidado —avisou Edward severamente— Não duvido que tenha em reserva alguns truques sujos.

Jasper riu arrogantemente com fria diversão.

—Confia em mim, Edward, ninguém pode me igualar em truques sujos.

—Isso acredito totalmente - resmungou, estendendo a mão para agarrar o ombro de seu amigo quando seus joelhos ameaçaram dobrando-se.

—Meu Deus, não está parando em pé - grunhiu Jasper, com um indício de preocupação tocando suas feições—. Vá à cama. Porei um guarda fora de suas habitações. Você e sua Bella estão a salvo aqui.

Edward inclinou a cabeça com alívio.

—É um bom homem, Jasper.

—Repete isso por aí e te picarei em pedacinhos como se fosse bacon e te deixarei ao sol - advertiu o velho vampiro.

Sentindo cada um de seus quatrocentos anos, Edward abriu passo de volta através de obscurecidos vestíbulos. Ao menos teria algumas horas de descanso. Nenhum mago, bruxa, zumbi ou demônios. Somente Bella. Seu céu.

Entrando no apartamento privado, encaminhou-se diretamente ao dormitório só para deter-se e escutar o inconfundível som da água ao salpicar. O cansaço se esfumou enquanto um débil sorriso lhe curvou os lábios. Alterando seu curso, dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho e deu um passo através da porta para estudar a mulher submersa na enorme banheira.

Falando do céu…

Se seu coração ainda pulsasse, então teria parado em seco ante a vista da branca pele resplandecendo a luz da vela como a mais estranha. Felizmente, o resto de seu corpo funcionava a perfeição.

Edward permitiu que seu olhar passeasse por seus suaves seios até o tentador triângulo de pêlos entre suas coxas, e sentiu como ficava duro. Dolorosamente duro, reconheceu quando sua ereção se apertou contra os botões de suas calças. Com claridade recordou a percepção de seu calor quando a tinha sustentado em seus braços e o doloroso prazer quando o tinha cavalgado até o final.

Ah, doce céu, queria-a.

Não, necessitava-a. Com um desespero que punha em ridículo à mera luxúria. Silenciosamente chutando suas botas e tirando a camisa, Edward caminhou para frente e deteve-se perto da banheira.

—Isso é uma festa privada ou qualquer um pode unir-se? —murmurou brandamente.

Com óbvio esforço, Bella levantou as pálpebras para observá-lo com um sonolento olhar.

— Edward —ronronou, sem tentar cobrir suas deliciosas curvas— Não te ouvi retornar.

Conteve uma maldição quando sua ereção se inchou em resposta à bela vista que tinha abaixo.

Queria beijar cada centímetro de sua molhada e escorregadia pele. Afundar-se entre suas coxas e saborear seu calor. Observar aumentar seus olhos com prazer quando entrasse nela e empurrasse aos dois a um prazer sem julgamento.

Sua mão tremeu pela força de seu desejo enquanto a estendia para acariciar com os dedos a curva do pescoço feminino. Podia sentir a brandura de sua pele, o calor de seu sangue ao precipitar-se.

—Pensei que estaria dormindo a essas alturas - murmurou.

Ela lançou um suave suspiro.

—Isso está tão gostoso que não posso me obrigar a sair.

Edward sorriu preguiçosamente.

—Tenho algo com o que se sentiria ainda melhor

Os olhos de Bella se obscureceram enquanto um sorriso de pura tentação curvava seus lábios.

—Não sei —seu olhar permaneceu fixo em seu peito nu— Isso está bem alto na lista do que me faz bem.

Ficando em pé, Edward se desfez rapidamente das calças antes de unir-se a ela na água quente. O vapor se nublou a seu redor, lhe enchendo com perfume de baunilha e mulher, excitando o predador que sempre espreitava sob a superfície. Com um grunhido de satisfação, ele a atraiu a seus braços enquanto virava com suavidade, ancorando-a em cima de seu corpo dolorido com as pernas abraçando seus quadris.

Sorriu a seus alarmados olhos enquanto lhe alisava cuidadosamente os cachos úmidos atrás das orelhas.

—Querida, está a ponto de aprender uma lista inteiramente nova.

Bella conteve a respiração conforme as mãos passaram roçando a curva de seu quadril para cavar seu traseiro e pressioná-la firmemente contra seu palpitante membro.

—Pensa que é tão bom? —sussurrou.

Edward riu arrogantemente enquanto levantava a cabeça para mordiscar a base de sua garganta.

—OH, melhor, muito melhor.

—Eu… —inclinou a cabeça para trás quando lhe deu um pequeno beliscão, seus quadris movendo-se em silencioso estímulo— OH...

Edward gemeu. Sua pele lhe fascinava. Tão suave. Tão quente.

Lambeu um faminto caminho para seus seios. O animal nele simplesmente desejava empurrar dentro dela e encontrar a liberação. Havia algo interessante em um veloz e suarento orgasmo. Mas não com Bella, percebeu. Isto não era sexo. Não era um acoplamento sem sentido. Era uma união que podia sentir correta em seu morto coração.

Saboreando seu doce sabor, Edward rodeou seu tenso mamilo com a ponta da língua. Com suaves carícias a provocou até que ouviu sua respiração em vaios, e lhe agarrou a cabeça entre suas mãos.

—Por favor - murmurou.

—É isto o que quer, querida? —demandou, fechando os lábios perto do pico para sugar com tenra urgência.

—Sim.

Seus dedos se enredaram no cabelo dele e suas pernas se separaram até poder esfregar-se contra a longitude de sua ereção.

Ele fechou os olhos ante a intensa sacudida de brilhante prazer que o atravessou.

Condenado. Nunca, em toda a vida, havia se sentido tão bem. E nem sequer estava dentro dela.

A água quente emergia entorno deles, e as velas cintilavam, somando-se às eróticas sensações. Ele arqueou os quadris para cima, movendo as mãos para acariciar o interior de suas coxas. Lentamente riscou desenhos em sua molhada pele, simplesmente desfrutando de seu tato. Poderia ficar assim uma eternidade, precaveu-se com uma diminuta sacudida de surpresa.

Simplesmente os dois, a sós e em paz.

Ainda provocando a dura ponta de seu seio com a língua, deslizou as mãos mais acima, abrindo mais suas pernas, as apartando até que descobriu seu centro. Suas pestanas baixaram à medida que ele passou um dedo entre suas suaves dobras.

— Edward - sussurrou.

Mordiscando um atalho para o abandonado seio, esfregou ligeiramente as presas sobre seu sensível pulso enquanto um dedo acariciava o interior de seu liso calor. Bella gemeu, enredando as mãos em seu cabelo. Ele foi para trás para olhar o rubor que se estendia por suas maçãs do rosto. Meu Deus era tão bela. Um anjo exótico que estava a seu alcance. Com lenta habilidade, acariciou profundamente com o dedo o interior dela. Ao mesmo tempo usou o polegar para acariciar a diminuta protuberância de prazer.

—É tão bom - resmungou, acariciando com a língua a ponta de seu mamilo— Tão pronta para mim.

—Não se detenha - ofegou ela.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada sufocada.

—Não há força na terra que me possa deter agora, querida.

Suspirando brandamente, Bella deixou que suas mãos percorressem a suavidade do pescoço masculino e os músculos de seus ombros. Seu toque era ligeiro, mas um caminho de fogo seguia à esteira de seus dedos. Um estremecimento de prazer passou através do corpo de Edward. Durante séculos tinha saído a procurar vampiros e demônios para aliviar suas necessidades. O sexo feroz e sem sentido satisfazia seu humor frustrado. Além disso, as mulheres humanas eram uma complicação que não necessitava.

Agora se dava conta de quanto esteve perdendo. O toque suave, persistente. O perfume feminino de desejo. Os deliciosos jogos preliminares que o faziam estremecer-se com desejo.

Como se lesse sua mente, Bella abaixou a cabeça para pressionar os lábios em seu peito. Com beijos úmidos se moveu para chupar seu sensível mamilo, e suas mãos acariciaram os duros músculos de seu estômago.

— Droga! — gemeu quando ela vacilou brevemente e logo capturou sua tensa ereção em um terno apertão.

—Talvez não seja o único com habilidades, querido - brincou enquanto o acariciava da base à ponta e baixava outra vez.

Edward vacilou ante as deliciosas sensações que lhe sacudiam. Habilidades? Não. Seu toque não era mera habilidade. Era magia.

Seus quadris instintivamente se balançaram para empurrar seu membro em seu agarre. Meu Deus sentia-se tão bem. Muito bem.

Assombrosamente, pôde sentir a deliciosa pressão construindo-se profundamente dentro dele. Seu clímax já vinha e ele ainda estava longe de terminar com esta mulher. Apertando os dentes, Edward se concentrou no tato dela sob seus dedos. Evocou toda a habilidade que tinha acumulado durante séculos para aumentar a excitação de Bella. Seu gemido de prazer foi tudo o que necessitou para assegurar-se de que não tinha perdido a habilidade.

—Vem para mim, Bella - murmurou brandamente.

A respiração dela se agitou enquanto seus dedos o apertaram.

— Edward.

—Isso, querida — a animou, usando o polegar para levá-la até o pico.

Perdido no deleite de observar sua face enquanto se aproximava do clímax, Edward não estava preparado quando ela repentinamente ficou quieta em cima dele, com um pequeno sorriso tocando seus lábios.

—Bella? —inquiriu brandamente.

Seu sorriso se ampliou e a água se agitou quando ela desviou abruptamente seu peso. Com uma velocidade que pegou Edward despreparado virou-se para um lado, pondo-o com facilidade em cima dela. Ele titubeou torpemente por um momento e poderia haver protestado pela repentina interrupção se as pernas dela não se separassem e se enroscassem ao redor de sua cintura.

Esticando as mãos, Bella lhe embalou a face.

—Você começou isto, Cullen; você termina - murmurou com um brilho nos olhos.

Ele riu arrogantemente quando ela jogou as palavras na sua cara.

OH sim. Tinha intenção de terminar isto. Para satisfação de ambos.

Sua risada afogada se converteu em um gemido quando pressionou em seu disposto calor. Ela levantou os quadris para responder a seu impulso, e ele soube que se não estivesse já morto, certamente lhe mataria. Que homem podia resistir a tal êxtase?

Graças a Deus que era um vampiro. Tinha a intenção de resistir ao êxtase muitas vezes mais antes que o dia terminasse.

Um momento depois, Bella jazia envolta nos braços de Edward em meio da enorme cama sentia-se agradavelmente cansada e saciada. Tal como uma mulher devia sentir-se depois de uma grande sessão de sexo. Infelizmente também se sentiu mais que um pouco assustada. Encolheu-se enquanto acariciava ligeiramente com os dedos o ombro de Edward, que ainda estava ruborizado do vapor.

Quem o teria suposto? Ela tinha chegado ao clímax com antecedência. Bom, ao menos o que poderia tomar-se por um clímax, considerando as sacudidas que havia sentido. Inclusive tinha alcançado o clímax com Edward. Um glorioso, maravilhoso e devastador clímax. Mais de uma vez. E ainda se sentia em chamas em qualquer lugar que ele tocasse. Era um fogo que não acabava nunca.

Era… antinatural. E a envergonhava. E, sobre tudo, assustava-a.

Sentindo o olhar curioso de Edward, Bella levantou a contra gosto a cabeça.

—Sinto muito - disse brandamente.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram com perplexidade.

—Por quê?

Ela fez uma careta.

—Quase te cozinho como a uma lagosta.

Um lento sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto a puxava para aproximá-la ainda mais. Uma instantânea sacudida de excitação percorreu velozmente a coluna vertebral de Bella ao perceber que seu corpo voltava a despertar.

Jesus! Os vampiros pareciam ser insaciáveis quando se tratava de sexo. Não é que ela queixasse-se. De fato, seu primeiro pensamento foi, estupendo!

—Uma lagosta muito, muito contente—murmurou ele—. Asseguro-te que cada queimadura valeu a pena.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, a repugnância por si mesma retornando com força.

— Edward.

Ele acariciou com um dedo sua bochecha ruborizada.

—Não foi sua culpa, Bella. Agora tem poderes que ainda não entende, e muito menos controla. É normal que causem uns poucos efeitos secundários, alguns dos quais são mais agradáveis que outros.

Seu rubor se fez mais fundo quando deliberadamente recordou sua flamejante força nova, sua velocidade e sua resistência aparentemente interminável.

Todos presentes de Fênix, ao parecer.

E as incríveis gratificações quando se tratava de fazer amor.

—Me alegro que possa encontrar alguma graça na situação.

Os olhos de prata cintilaram com diversão.

—Confia em mim, querida, pode rir ou pode chorar. Não mudará nada.

—Para você é fácil dizê-lo —resmungou— Você não sabe o que é perder o controle de seu corpo e… —Suas palavras se cortaram abruptamente quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha —. Oh...

—Dizia?

—Um pouco incrivelmente estúpido - resmungou ela ironicamente—. Suponho que sabe

Ele assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

—Muito bem.

Ela suspirou exasperada.

—Pensava que se algum ser tomasse seu corpo, ao menos poderia ter a educação de te deixar um manual. Poderia me matar ou, pior, matar a alguém mais enquanto ando a provas.

Distraidamente Edward brincou com uma mecha de cabelo que jazia sobre sua bochecha.

—Suponho que um ser superior acredite que simplesmente deveria saber suas regras e leis.

—Um ser superior?

—A Fênix é adorada como uma deusa por aqueles que lutam contra o Senhor Escuro.

Adorada. Caramba. Uma garota poderia acostumar-se a algo como isso.

—Uma deusa, não é? —tentou assumir uma aparência régia, franzindo os lábios e alargando o nariz — Quer dizer que tem que fazer uma reverência e me bajular?

Ele deixou escapar uma suave risada afogada, e esse brilho malicioso retornou a seus olhos prateados.

—Não luto contra o Senhor Escuro, querida - murmurou, roçando com os lábios sua têmpora e sua bochecha, descendo pela curva de seu pescoço—Mas não me importa fazer uma reverência e saborear esta gloriosa doçura.

A ela tampouco importava que fizesse uma reverência. De fato, se não estivesse tão alucinada, teria dito que seguisse rapidamente com a reverência.

Em lugar disso, tocou-lhe a face ligeiramente.

— Edward.

Ele mordiscava sua clavícula, já estava distraído.

—Hmmm?

—Não quero te machucar - disse brandamente.

Edard parou antes de separar-se para observá-la com expressão perplexa. O coração de Bella deu uma débil revoada. Meu Deus era tão belo. Quase perfeito. Poderia passar o resto da eternidade simplesmente olhando-o.

—Não me machucará, Bella - a reconfortou em voz baixa.

—Como sabe? Quando eu… —vacilou Bella torpemente— Quando estamos juntos, os poderes saem descontrolados.

Os lábios de Edward tremeram ante seu acanhamento. Não foi uma surpresa. Jazia nua em seus braços depois de uma sessão de três horas de sexo. E agora não podia dizer em voz alta a palavra orgasmo. Quem teria imaginado.

—Estou disposto a me arriscar.

Os lábios femininos se apertaram ante seu tom de diversão.

—Isto não é uma piada.

Seus olhos se estreitaram lentamente.

—Bella, qual o problema?

—É perigoso...

—Não —a interrompeu— Sabe que sou imortal. Não, há algo mais. Tem medo.

Ela trocou de posição. Ele sondava em lembranças e emoções que tinha mantido encerradas durante anos. Lembranças que teria apagado de seu cérebro se pudesse.

—É obvio que tenho medo — resmungou— Tenho esta coisa dentro que está mudando tudo e não posso fazer uma maldita coisa para detê-la.

Sua mão lhe acariciou os cabelos de forma tranqüilizadora.

—É compreensível, mas penso que aqui há algo mais. Diga-me do que tem medo.

Ela tragou pesadamente antes de obrigar-se a enfrentar seu olhar interrogativo.

—De perder o controle

—O controle do que?

—De mim mesma —aspirou profundamente— E se eu machucar alguém?

Houve um breve silêncio enquanto ele considerava suas palavras. Então, com cuidado, tocou a feia cicatriz que danificava seu ombro.

—Como alguém machucou você?

Bella se sobressaltou. Não ante seu contato, a não ser ante a dor de escavar em seu violento passado.

—Presente do meu pai em uma de suas violentas bebedeiras - disse com voz entrecortada.

A expressão de Edward permaneceu estóica, mas não havia dúvida da fúria letal que transmitiam seus olhos.

—O que aconteceu?

—Não estava de acordo com meus intentos de deter os golpes dirigidos a minha mãe e me apunhalou com uma garrafa de cerveja quebrada.

Suas presas brilharam abruptamente a débil luz da vela. Moveu a mão para tocar a diminuta cicatriz redonda em seu antebraço.

—E aqui?

Bella estremeceu e o frio correu por seu sangue. O monstro que caminhava de noite. O medo de um menino. Para ela nunca tinha sido o homem do saco. Tinha sido seu pai.

—Uma queimadura de cigarro quando tratei de esconder seu uísque.

As feições de Edward ficaram suspensas, ferozmente lhe recordando o predador que tinha espreitado pela caverna do mago para resgatá-la.

—Onde está? —grunhiu, fazendo que lhe arrepiasse os cabelos da nuca.

—Morto.

Os olhos dele eram implacáveis.

—Há maneiras de alcançar inclusive a um morto. Jasper…

—Deus, não — sussurrou ela com genuíno horror— Não quero pensar que poderia estar em qualquer parte exceto apodrecendo em sua tumba.

Sentindo facilmente sua angústia, Edward pressionou seus lábios contra a parte superior de sua cabeça.

—Shh… Está tudo bem, Bella. Já não pode te machucar mais.

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Ele não entendia. Mas por outro lado, ninguém o fazia. Ninguém que não tivesse vivido sua infância.

—Não é isso —levantou o olhar— Não quero ser como ele.

Ele se sacudiu com surpresa.

—Droga, Bella, nunca poderia ser como ele.

Ele logo sentiu quando as emoções de Bella se elevaram.

—Como sabe? —exigiu cruamente— Não sabemos o que esta Fênix me poderia fazer.

Edward segurou seu queixo com os dedos, obrigando-a a encontrar seu agudo olhar.

—Sei que só atacará para proteger-se. Rosalie era incapaz de machucar alguém. Um fato que a incomodava muitíssimo. Provinha de um tempo que ninguém piscaria se queria golpear um criado. Inclusive se o matava a golpes - fez uma careta ao recordar de má vontade—. Não houve um dia que ela não desejasse me atar a um poste e me ter açoitado.

Ela o observou com precaução, querendo desesperadamente acreditar em suas suaves palavras.

—E o que aconteceu com a água?

Ele tomou sua mão e firmemente a colocou contra a suave seda de seu peito.

—Não estava mais quente que a maioria dos balneários. Simplesmente possuo uma maior sensibilidade ao calor —sacudiu a cabeça— Você não é seu pai, Bella. Nunca poderia ser cruel. Simplesmente não está em sua natureza

Ela sorriu ironicamente ante sua arrogante segurança.

—Soa muito seguro para ser um vampiro que só me conhece faz uns poucos meses.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Isso é porque sou um vampiro sábio. Posso ler sua alma, Bella, e é tão pura e bela como nenhuma que tenha visto.

Bella se perdeu em seu olhar. Nunca tinha tido ninguém que lhe dissesse essas coisas assombrosas. Nem seus desprezíveis pais. Nem seus irmãos. Nem sequer esse estranho punhado de homens que quiseram lhe levantar a saia. Sentiu-se cálida e extraordinariamente querida. Também aliviou o que ficava de sua persistente repugnância.

Não era seu pai. Era pura e bela. Bom, isso era o que Edward acreditava. E isso era tudo o que verdadeiramente importava. Estendendo as mãos, embalou-lhe sua impressionante face e o puxou para um longo beijo.

Muito em breve estariam lutando contra as forças do mal. Maldita sua sorte. Seria uma parva por não desfrutar deste estranho momento de paz.

Os lábios de Edward aterrissaram em sua boca com um beijo abrasador, e seu corpo reagiu com seu usual agudo ronrono de excitação. Seus dedos encontraram o mamilo dela já duro, e os agudos gemidos se juntaram os seus.

Arqueando-se para sua ereção, Bella se deixou levar pelo escuro desejo.


End file.
